Sesshomaru & Comrades Part V: The End
by Lady Kagewaki
Summary: The long awatied ending for the Sesshie & Comrades series of stories hits it's climax in this new tale of Sesshomaru's family friends, and enemies. Life proceeds as normal until evil once again seeps into the home of the Inuclan cracks their worldtopieces
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Loose Ends**

Kagura flew through the air on her feather zooming away from Naraku's wooden estate. 'He's dead! I'm free! Free at last!' Kagura let out a long hard joyous laugh. She sped up the feather fast enough to pull the pins out of her hair. Her clothing flapped loudly against the currents and she took in deep breaths of the dawn's air. 'Now all I have to do is find my heart.'

Kagura then thought 'As long as Naraku doesn't have it, I might do better without my heart.' She thought of Sachem and about the feelings he stirred in her. 'The only other feelings I had were those of anger and hatred stirred by Naraku. My life will last on a long time…it has already lasted a long time without the need for love…why do I want my heart? It only makes me vulnerable to pain.'

Then she realized she had no idea where to look. She slowed down the feather and let it drift on the currents. 'Naraku was the only one who knew where it was. Now he's…gone.'

* * *

After Kikyo and Kouga escaped the Sesshomaru estate after destroying Sachem's car they found themselves in an unusual predicament.

Kikyo held the bed sheet up over her nose as her eyes darted towards the man lying beside her and then back to the ceiling. Back to the man next to her. Back to the ceiling. Man. Ceiling. Man. Ceiling. She thought 'What have I done? What have I done?'

Kouga, too, held the bed sheet up over his nose and darted his eyes from the ceiling to her. Ceiling. Woman. Ceiling. Woman. Kouga said to Kikyo "Uuuuuh…After the dogs and the car I don't remember much."

"Why not? You weren't drunk!" she said with anger as she narrowed her dark eyes just above the sheets.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe I'm thinking I shoulda been" he said with irritation. He sunk further under the sheets and then something occurred to him. He bolted out of the bed forgetting his nakedness. "AYAME IS GOING TO KILL ME!"

Kouga jumped back into his clothes and ran out the door. He sped back to his house and cursed himself when he realized he didn't shower before he left. 'Crap! Ayame is going to take one whiff and KNOW! How will I explain this?' Kouga pictured a fuming Ayame.

That wasn't the worst of it. He knew she would cry. He couldn't stand her tears. He could yell back if she called him names, he could chase her if she ran away, but he never knew what to do if she cried. Her tears just paralyzed him. Hopefully she would not be home. Hopefully he could get away with what he did.

Kouga entered the front door of his home and tip toed into the foyer. He looked around and sniffed the air. He couldn't smell his wife, but since it was their home her smell hung heavily in the air. So heavy that it suffocated him.

He stepped a few more quiet steps and Ginta and Hakkaku jumped out in front of him, each from a different direction. They yelled in unison "KOUGA!" Shocked, Kouga fell over backwards.

Ginta stepped forward and helped pick Kouga up off the floor while Hakkaku said "Hey Kouga, Ayame is out back looking for you. She's making steak on the grill!"

As Kouga dusted himself off he said "Hey, yeah, I'm takin' a shower."

Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other and Ginta said "Right now?"

Hakkaku got a whiff of Kouga as he walked past and blurted out "KOUGA!"

Kouga looked at his clansman and said nothing. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

The two wolf-demons said they would keep what they smelled between the men and not to tell Ayame, as she was now his wife.

* * *

Some time later on the Sesshomaru estate the lord of the western lands spent time with his family on the Sesshomaru estate. 

Sachem squatted over the green grass and outstretched his arms towards his little sister "Kiiii-kuu!" Sachem's fanged smile greeted his little sister as she learned to walk. She stumbled across the grass and into his arms. He scooped her up and celebrated her improving ability to walk. "Yeaah!" said Sachem and his little sister laughed.

Lord Sesshomaru and Ms. Kensington sat on the veranda and watched their children. Sachem carried Kiku up to his parents and settled in a chair at the table. Takekiku wriggled around and stretched her arms towards her father.

Sesshomaru took her from Sachem but before he brought her closer said "Jakan."

Jakan skittered out from under the table and removed Kiku's shoes. Ms Kensington sighed and said "Sir, you know how difficult it is to get shoes on her. Why must you take them off of her every time?"

After Jakan placed the little patten leather shoes neatly on the ground he dusted off Kiku's little yellow dress, even though there was no visible dust on her. Sesshomaru explained "Ms. Kensington, I care about how I look and will not be separated from my one and only daughter because of my desire to stay filth free."

Once Jakan finished fluffing the ruffles in Kiku's dress Lord Sesshomaru sat the little girl on his lap. Kiku appeared rather ordinary except for her eyes. Instead of having her mother's or her father's eyes she had both. They were human eyes of brilliant color. Kiku's irises shined gold like her fathers in the center then faded to a deeper hues of her mothers around the edges.

"Papa! Pah-Pah!" peeped Kiku.

Beebop nestled under Sachem's chair and looked up at the newest addition to the family with a whine.

"Chichioya, sweetness, Chi-Chi-oya. Hm?" Sesshomaru tried to gently coax her into using the formal and proper word for father.

Kiku blinked her beautiful eyes up at him then burst into smiles "PAH-PAH!"

Sachem tried to hide his laughter but couldn't hide anything from his all seeing father. "What are you laughing at?" asked the lord.

Sachem bit his bottom lip "Nothing."

"You're the one who taught her that word aren't you?" asked Sesshomaru with a furrowed brow.

"Maybe" said Sachem as he tried to hide the smile curving one side of his mouth upward.

Sesshomaru looked down at his daughter and said "It is so…so…"

"Papa!" said Kiku gleefully.

"common" explained Sesshomaru.

"Papapapapapapapa!" Kiku had her father's faultless skin and her mother's thick hair. She was ordinary in her development, intelligence, and healing abilities. She was very human. Regardless, Lord Sesshomaru adored her.

He looked down at his little girl and said "Precious, please, Chichiyoa." He was very patient with her and wanted nothing more than to spoil her. Sachem tucked his shirt in and straightened his tie. The family was dressed for Gentaro's Birthday. Inuyasha arrived with his family. Gentaro had grown a bit in the year that Kiku was born and was blessed with a younger brother named Haru. The infant boy was already very demonic and strong.

The servants told the Sesshomaru family that Inuyasha and his clan had arrived. Kagome arrived all smiles with her young boys. Gentaro gave Sachem the secret handshake that they made and Kagome and Al swapped ideas back and forth about diapers. Actually it was mainly Kagome.

After the first week after Kiku had come home Alicia got an au pair and shifted the diaper changing duties to her and the other servants. Though privileged, Sesshomaru and Alicia were not distant parents.

Haru was a very powerful partial demon like his father, but Lord Sesshomaru was convinced his daughter was far superior.

Inuyasha met up with Lord Sesshomaru and asked "So how's the little squirt doin'?

Lord Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and said "I know words that are more than one syllable in length pose a challenge to you Inuyasha, so I will allow that slur to Takekiku pass."

"Yer way too sensitive, ya know. She prolly don't even know her own name yet."

Inuyasha delighted and Lord Sesshomaru steamed. The youkai looked down at Kiku and said "Precious, tell your filthy uncle what your name is." She looked at him with beautiful eyes and blinked in non-recognition. Inuyasha held back a laugh, not wanting to hurt the baby girl's feelings.

She looked at Inuyasha then back at her father. She then got excited reached out her arms and yelled "Papa!"

Though it was not the name he was searching for it was still something he was proud of. "Mm, Precious?" said Sesshomaru responding to his little baby girl.

"Papa?" she asked sweetly poking her own bottom lip.

Lord Sesshomaru pointed at Inuyasha and asked "Who is that?"

Lord Sesshomaru knew full well what his daughter's second favorite word was. She had two: Papa and "poopooo!"

Lord Sesshomaru grinned and said "Yes, Precious. Uncle Poo poo."

Lord Sesshomaru smiled at his daughter, and Inuyasha upon seeing that smile hesitated in breaking the moment. Inuyasha couldn't think of a time head actually seen his brother smile so freely.

As Sesshomaru praised his daughter "Yes, little Kiku. Yes, Hm hm hm Uncle Poopoo. Hahaha. You have quite the sense of humor , don't you?" Inuyasha turned his attention to his nephew.

Inuyasha gave Sachem a slap on the back and said "So, uh, I was thinking Sachem. My arm's back in commission now. I've finished up my therapy an' stuff…"

"You want Tetsusaiga back, Uncle?" said Sachem.

Inuyasha felt bad. He knew what a precious commodity and how easy it was to get attached to it. He wondered what Sachem thought of the sword. Inuyasha new that Sachem would eventually be the one to gain the sword, not Gentaro nor Haru.

Though Inuyasha's sons Gentaro and Haru had strong warriors demon auras, neither of them could compare to Sachem. The young man was half human and half powerful youkai, unlike his own sons who were only one-fourth. Sachem's human element would allow him to wield the iron fang and his demonic nature, which was growing more and more powerful each day due to the Tetsusaiga chip implanted in his chest, would allow him to transform it.

Inuyasha said "Yeah. It's time."

* * *

Please R&R - Sorry for such a long wait. I moved residences and had to re-settle myself. I also have limited internet access. Pooh on limited internet access! Please review! thanks!  



	2. The Rumblings of War

A few days later Sachem sat in his room with the Tetsusaiga lying across his lap. His jeans were baggy and he absently scratched his stomach underneath his loose white t-shirt. Inuyasha was finished with his physical therapy and was prepared to take back Tetsusaiga from Sachem.

Sachem sat on the edge of his bed and took hold of the sheathed sword then lifted it to eye level. He moved it around and took note of it's details: The red threads on the sheath, what looked like patched up cracks on the sheath, the worn thread bared handle and when he pulled the blade from the sheath the condition of the blade appalled him. "Oh, Uncle" he murmured.

"To be fair it was that way when he received it" Sesshomaru's voice startled Sachem, but he didn't jump. Sesshomaru entered his son's room and said "He must trust you quite a bit to look after it for him while he is convalescing. Gentaro is too human to wield it properly. You will most likely inherit it when he passes."

"Chichioya, please don't' talk like that" Sachem said irritated.

Sesshomaru stood before his son. "Ironic. I wanted that sword more than anything. Now you have the chance to wield it."

"How's that ironic?" asked Sachem as he rested the blade on his lap and gave his father his full attention.

"You have part of me flowing through you. By Inuyasha giving you the sword I will, in a sense, finally be able to wield it" said Sesshomaru with a bit of drama.

"Yes, Chichioya, I understand" said Sachem. Sachem sheathed the Tetsusaiga and looked up at his father through his unruly bangs. "Uncle will get his sword back. I'm more interesting in the Tenseiga."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in irritated confusion "I told you it has been quiet for years."

"Yes, I know, but it's yours. I'm more interested in it because of that."

Sesshomaru didn't quite follow and said "Fine, come with me."

He walked Sachem to his study where Tenseiga and Tolkijin were prominently displayed. He moved them from his office shortly after Alicia moved into the estate with their son. Both swords were displayed on the wall behind his desk. Sesshomaru reached up and took down the Tensiega and threw it to Sachem with little ceremony.

"You may have it now if it pleases you" said Sesshomaru as he sat in his chair. He pulled up his schedule for the day on his holo-gram computer. As Lord Sesshomaru's eyes scanned the floating blue characters Sachem looked in awe at the blade. He drew it from the sheath and admired the it.

"Chichioya, this sword is in amazing condition."

"Of course" said his father as he gazed at the information floating above his desk. "I am not your uncle."

Sachem looked at the sword and asked "How old is it? This is amazing."

"Oh, I don't know. Ask your grandfather." Sesshomaru no particular attachment to it and looked up at Tolkijin, which now was sheathed in the cover Inuyasha had given his youkai brother on his wedding day.

Sachem saw how his father looked at his other sword and asked "What about Tolkijin?"

"It is 536 years, 3 months, and 4 days old." Sesshomaru stood and unhooked it from the wall. He slowly drew it out of the sheath and pointed it at Sachem. The young half demon both feared and admired his father's ferocity. Sachem was surprised by how clearly Sesshomaru's reflection stared at him from the blade. It was so clean and sharp it resembled a long pointed mirror.

"When do I get that one?" asked Sachem in jest.

"Hmf. Come. We will return Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha. He is in his summer home not far from here."

Sachem soon passed the Tetsusaiga back to Inuyasha and the sword found its rightful place back in the half demons home.

* * *

A few years later Inuyasha welcomed Sesshomaru, Sachem, and Alicia into his home up north for an informal get-together. Bebop came a long for the ride and ran out on the lawn to play with Gentaro and a growing Takekiku. Haru was also up and moving around trying to play with his cousins. 

"Gentaro! Don't threaten your brother's memory like that! Don't tell me little Kiku told you to either. I just don't buy it anymore! You know not to use your power for evil!" Kagome sighed out of exasperation as she watched the young cousins playing in her backyard. She turned back to her family and continued to serve them lunch. "So, Lady Tsubaki, it's umm…nice to see you again."

Kagome felt awkward about having the wedding planner she fired in her home. It turned out Tsubaki was too taken in by Inutaisho's charms to care about past squabbles. "Thank you Kagome" said the dark priestess as a she plucked a few cubes of cheese off the plate.

Inuyasha sat comfortably reclined in his favorite patio chair. He looked across the table at Sachem and Sesshomaru and said "Hey, which 'a the two a' you is tweedle dumb?"

The others at the table received the joke well, but Sachem and Sesshomaru both cocked and eyebrow and then "Hmf"ed. The father and son could not deny their physical similarities, but maintained that their mannerisms and attitudes were polar opposites. This was in fact false. As Sachem's youth faded he matured into a more serious youkai like his father. He was becoming more comfortable in suits and his distaste for food was at an all time high.

Sachem had graduated from college a few years ago and had since starting working with his father. Sachem had upped his guard and in the process became as inscrutable as Sesshomaru. Part of the family business, of course, was the guarding the secrecy of the Demon Defense League. Though it had been quiet for years, the organization was still alive.

Inuyasha said "Kags maybe you ladies would like some afternoon tea 'er sundaes 'er something girlie." He mumbled to himself "I don't know _what_ you girls do…playin' with banana's that one time…girls."

Kagome took the hint that the men would be talking about the DDL and that she should entertain Tsubaki. Al would find an excuse to meet up with the men and talk business later.

The men stood from the table and followed Inuyasha past the romping demon children and closer to the wooded edge. Inuyasha nodded at Inutaisho who pulled out what appeared to be an ordinary pen. Inutaisho smiled as he clicked the pen with his thumb. It was an anti-bugging device. "So Oujay tell us what you've got" said Inuyasha.

Inutaisho became serious and said "It appears that the United Nations is beginning to side with the United States."

Sachem had to admit that he wasn't as up on demon current events as he would like to be. Inuyasha explained that the UN had held top secret council meetings to discuss this issue of demon dominance. There were demon militant groups popping up world wide pressing for demon dominance over the current human rule.

Demons were tired of hiding. Sesshomaru said "Those ignorant fools. They will ruin it all."

"Ruin it? Ruin what Chichioya?" asked Sachem.

Sesshomaru merely gave his son an inscrutable look.

"What are they hoping to accomplish with all this?" asked Sachem. The question was directed at everyone.

"War, kid" said Inuyasha. He mumbled "They're tryin' to start a fucking war."

The kids nearby looked up at the adult males and could feel the seriousness in the air. The breeze blew their demon locks and Kagome could be heard shouting in the distance "I HEARD THAT INUYASHA!"

The half demon twitched his pointy ears "Huh?"

Kagome said "NO SWEARING IN FRONT OF CHILDREN! SIT!"

Inuyasha went crashing into the dirt and clumps of grass sprinkled into the air. Sesshomaru began to walk back towards the house and Sachem and Inutaisho helped Inuyasha out of the hole in the ground.

Sachem said "With Kagome on our side, uncle, we're sure to win."

* * *

Thanks so much for your reviews! Uncle Poo Poo...hehehehe...I couldn't resist. Since I won't be online for a while, I'll leave you with several chapters today to tide you over to my next enstallment:D Pace yourself, now. Don't overdose on Sesshie! 


	3. Kagura's Return

Later on in the evening, after dinner, Lord Sesshomaru told Ms. Kensington what they were discussing on the lawn. Sachem sat with his parents in the guest bedroom where he was born. Sesshomaru stood with his arms crossed and Alicia sat on the foot of the bed looking up at him. Sachem observed his parents from a chair that a human Sesshomaru once fell asleep in.

The taiyoukai said to his wife "So Ms. Kensington, after Kagome's display of power, Inuyasha mentioned reviving the DDL to its full power."

Alicia immediately flashed back to her short time in Syria when she was a young woman. She still owned the outfit her lord had bought her. It didn't fit anymore, but she had taken it out of the closet recently to admire it. "It makes sense. Who knows what the governments are going to do these days" she said with a flip of her hand in the air.

"Mom!" said Sachem "Please, this is serious stuff!"

"I don't mean to be flippant, but" she looked at her husband and said "I've been through it before." Alicia had a sudden realization and looked back at her son more concerned than before "Are you going to train? You're not thinking of joining any army are you?" Sachem looked away from her and she knew the answer "No no no no! No you're not! Not my son—"

"He may be your son, but he is mine as well. He will have to train for battle" Lord Sesshomaru interrupted.

"But—" Ms. Kensington started, knowing it was pointless. 'He's my little boy!'

"Mom" said Sachem, taking a gentle hold of her arms. "Mom" he looked her in the eye. "I'm not going tomorrow, but I do have to go. I'm sorry if you don't agree, but…" he looked at his father then back at his mother "this is something I need to do. It's not like I'm leaving tomorrow. It might even be a few years before I go. I still have things I have to do here."

Alicia sat on the bed and looked up to the two most important men in her life; her husband and mate, Sesshomaru and her grown son, Sachem.

* * *

Some years since Naraku's imprisonment into the cookie jar Kagura still floated aimlessly above the clouds. Day and night she tried to follow some unseen trail to her heart. 'Perhaps if Kanna were around I could see where my heart lay in the mirror…where my heart lies…' Kagura's mind drifted to Sachem and his warm encouraging smile. She smiled to herself knowing no one would see her up above the clouds. She was free of Naraku, but still at his mercy.

Her smile faded. "Who can help me? Sachem is too young, plus he is part of the problem; making my heart so vulnerable. He wouldn't know where to—" Once she said that out loud she finished the thought in her mind. 'Sachem is too young, but Sesshomaru is not.'

Kagura turned her feather around, dipped into the mist, and headed west. During her trip she let her mind wander. She pictured Lord Sesshomaru as she first met him covered in regal white silk and his magnificent mane of hair dancing on the wind. 'What did I ever see in Sachem?' She considered how much longer she knew Sesshomaru and how little she really knew about Sachem.

She thought more on the topic and began to resent the emotion Sachem stirred in her. 'He made me weak. If I didn't feel those ridiculous things I wouldn't feel like I had anything to lose. I should drop this ridiculous fascination with him. Lord Sesshomaru can give me what I want. Not Sachem.'

Kagura set her reorganized sights on the Inuclan and soon found her way to the Sesshomaru estate. She was a familiar face and was allowed through the aerial defenses and then allowed up to the front door. She was announced to the lord of the manner and brought to Sesshomaru's study.

At the same time Kagura was visiting with the lord of the manner, Sachem was busy working on the car Kouga and Kikyo had destroyed. Sachem was in the private garage out behind the estate with Gentaro. Back inside the house, Sesshomaru sat behind his desk and watched Kagura as she was led in by Jakan and seated into a chair.

Kagura shifted her shoulders and eyes then said "It seems you were expecting me."

"I was" said Sesshomaru simply.

"Ithought I couldsee Sachem. Is he away?" she asked not knowing he was on the premises. "He must have finished school by now."

"He is here" said Sesshomaru not giving anything away.

"Sesshomaru, I have been freed of Naraku's evil grasp, but I still need one thing before I am truly free. Again I find that only you have the power to make it happen." Kagura was not sure how to go about asking for his help. She knew she could not play the seduction card any longer with Alicia floating around the estate. 'That woman could be around anywhere. Plus their loyalties to each other are too strong.'

Just as she finished this thought Kagura saw Ms. Kensington through the window behind Sesshomaru testing out some new grappling equipment. Ms. Kensington was bounding up the side of the house.

Sesshomaru said "I am aware of your situation. Why did you come to me? You know I will not help you."

Kagura had a feeling he would say this. Her eyes darted past him to the scene outside his window then back to his amber eyes. She said "Why is it you will never help me?"

"You have never had anything that I have wanted" he said plainly.

Kagura took offense to this considering their intimate past. She was ready to explode when Sesshomaru got up from his chair and opened the window.

Ms. Kensington lowered herself and swung into the office. "Thank you, sir" she panted. She unlatched herself and dropped the cord back out the window. Al was panting and nodded to Kagura. "Hello, Kagura. It's been a while."

Kagura noted how Al had aged. She did not dye her hair and had a white hair growing in on various areas. The years Kagura had spent searching for her heart had seemed like nothing to her. She was reminded that it was quite a span of time for Alicia. All in all, the human woman was athletic and this helped prevent her from aging before her time.

As Al unhooked the cord and sent it back out the window she dusted her own shoulders off and said Kagura "I'm pretty sure Sachem is out back. Gentaro is with him." She unhooked the ribbed harness and Sesshomaru slid it off her shoulders as though it were a fine silk shawl.

One of Jakan's nephews made his way into the room and Sesshomaru dropped the heavy harness on top of the little imp. The weight of it knocked the little toad demon over causing a panicked squeak from the little demon.

Kagura didn't want to see Sachem, but found it difficult to explain that she was there to see Sesshomaru to Sesshomaru's wife. Kagura nodded to them and walked out into the hall. As she walked towards the back of the estate she passed a young girl.

The girl could not have been more than eight. The girl saw Kagura and said "Stop right there!" with an imperious tone that was all Sesshomaru.

Kagura stopped and looked at the girl. Kagura opened her fan and let her demon eyes fall on the girl from just over it's crisp folds. "You must be Sesshomaru's daughter."

"Who are you?" she asked with authority that was unnatural for someone her age.

"I am Kagura the wind sorceress!" she said.

"What are you doing here?" asked the girl, out of curiosity. Kiku had quickly established that this wind sorceress was no match for her invincible papa.

'Quite the nosy brat isn't she?' thought Kagura. Kiku waited for her visitor to answer with an expectant look on her face. Kagura turned to walk away and started down the hall.

Little Kiku was infuriated by the insolence of the stranger in her home. "How dare you walk away from me! Do you know who I am?" the little girl said sharply.

"Yes" said Kagura turning away and not bothering to look back "and I don't give a damn."

Kiku closed her mouth and shook with fury. Kiku did not like Kagura. 'I'll get you, you overgrown wind bag!' she thought. Little Kiku then shook her head 'Keep it cool Kiku. What would papa do?' She thought of her father and his light whip. She looked down at her own human hands and balled her little fists. 'I may not have papa's powers, but I do know I can make you sorry Kagura. This is my house. No one walks away from me!'

As Kagura made her way through the large hallways she eventually found her way out back and followed Sachem's scent across the lawn to the garage.


	4. Sachem's Long Lost Illusion

Sachem crouched down next to his car in its private garage. He rubbed away the smudges near the tire as Gentaro worked on tightening some hoses in the front of the car. Gentaro had graduated from high school and Sachem knew the kid didn't apply to any colleges. Sachem was surprised to learn this and wanted to bring it up to Gentaro, gently. Gentaro was like his father and didn't feel comfortable discussing his shortcomings.

"Gentaro, I hear you didn't even apply to schools. You're a smart guy, I always thought you'd get a lot out of college" said Sachem, trying to soften his blunt statement.

Gentaro sighed and growled a bit. "Not you too! C'mon Sachem."

"Just tell me why not and I won't bring it up again" said Sachem as he stood and fiddled with the dirty rag.

"It's just not where I need to be. I can go back whenever" said the black haired cousin. Gentaro dug a little further into the engine partly not to look at Sachem.

"I would think you would just want to get it out of your way" said the elder partial demon as he crouched down next to the car again.

"No" said Gentaro twisting something into place. "If I go 'n study I want to chose the right thing. I don't know what that is yet."

Sachem was rubbing a smudge off the passenger side door when he looked up and saw Kagura standing in the doorframe. She was exactly the same as she had always been.

Gentaro was oblivious to Kagura's arrival until he noticed Sachem slowly standing again.

Gentaro looked up at the steps to the door and saw the wind sorceress as he remembered her. Gentaro looked at Sachem and said "We'll talk later."

Sachem nodded at Gentaro and after Gentaro acknowledged Kagura, he left for the main house.

Sachem looked at his former lover and said "I'm glad you've returned."

"I haven't' come for you, pup" she said.

Though Sachem was familiar with her sharp tongue and how she hid her emotions with that sharpness, it still hurt. He knew it was true. "You were here to see the lord" he said as he gestured towards the door. 'If she had use for me she would have come to me sooner.'

"Yes, I was" she said without hesitation.

"Why are you being so cold, Kagura?" asked Sachem confused. "When we parted…" He didn't know how to finish the sentence. He simply sighed and thought 'Back to square one.' "Why were you here for him?" he asked boldly.

Kagura slyly looked away and blocked her mouth with the edge of her closed fan. "Why do you think?"

A few thoughts crossed his mind, all involving mating. Then he cleared them away and did his best to suppress his jealously. "Your heart. You think he knows something." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Hmf. I've had enough of looking at you." Kagura turned away.

Sachem was getting used to demons showing him more respect and Kagura's dismissal boiled Sachem's demon blood. 'How dare she! Wait…who am I? My father? No! No I'm not.' "If you don't do anything foolish you can always come to me for help Kagura. You know that don't you?"

"What if I decided I don't want your help?" she said as she examined a nasty looking tool on the wall.

Sachem was awfully insulted by this. "Why not?"

"You're only human after all. What can you do?"

"I told you the first night I met you that I can do anything."

"Yes. You can because of Lord Sesshomaru. However, as much as it pains you to think your mother will die eventually. I've decided to hold out for the true prize. I'm gong to wait for Lord Sesshomaru. If I go running to you, I'll **_need_** my heart. If I go for him I'll gain everything without my heart!"

Sachem had a bad feeling about Kagura's return and said nothing in return to her. Kagura then left the garage.


	5. The Alliance

Menomaru lie in bed next to Orchid. He wiggled his slender fingers into her long silken hair and admired its shining softness. He stroked her sleeping head and he himself drifted off into dream land.

He found himself sitting at a long conference room at the head of the table. It was a long oval and the other end of the light oak table was shaded in black shadow. The rest of the room was also in black shadow.

Meno could not see anyone else there, but he felt someone's presence. He knew who it was. "Naraku?" asked Meno. "What do you want? Why am I here?"

"Oh, Meno" said Naraku. "I have found a use for you."

"I'm not yours to use!" said Meno, with little confidence. "You're a brain in a jar!"

"I am physically limited, but my mind is still capable of many a thing…After all, my mind has invaded your mind, hasn't it? Muwhahahahaha!"

Meno looked down the table and said "No, it's a dream. I will wake up and all of this will be gone. Yes, of course. A dream."

"A dream of sorts, Meno, but believe me it is real. You will collect Kagura for me or I will drive you to the brink of madness."

Meno was not concerned with why Naraku wanted Kagura, but decided to go along with it all until he figured out a way out. "Of course. No reason not to. I am getting bored, I need a little game."

* * *

Kiku was helped out of her bed and dressed by the servants. Kiku decided upon the colors and accessories of course. As her favorite nanny helped with putting on her sweater, Kiku began to think about 'That Kagura woman.' 

Kiku, with her arms snug in her sweater sleeves, decided to see her father. When told that both her parents were at work she went to go find her big brother Sachem.

"Well, you're up early little one" he said as he tied his silk tie in a mirror that hung next to his bed.

"Yes Sachem. I wanted to see Papa before he left for work."

"Important things to discuss?" he asked playfully, not taking her seriously.

Kiku walked into his room and crawled up onto his bed. She stood atop his unmade bed to look at him eye to eye. He realized something was up and asked "What's going on Kiks? Chichioya won't be back until tonight . Can I help?"

"I don't like that Kagura lady, Sachem. She's bad news" said Kiku.

Sachem slumped his shoulders and sighed. "Kiku, not you too."

"Don't deny it Sachem! She's trouble."

He turned to the stern little girl and with gentle irritation asked "Why do you say that?"

Kiku put her hands on her hips and stuck her nose in the air. She said "She was rude to me" as if it explained everything.

Sachem smiled and shook his head. "She's like that with everyone."

"I bet not with Papa."

"Oh yes," he laughed "even with Chichioya."

Kiku gasped and said "No! Papa would never stand for that!"

Sachem laughed as he walked towards the door. Sachem mumbled to himself "No he wouldn't and neither will I."

Kiku heard the statement, but didn't quite understand it. She didn't care to have him explain and was more focused on her own grand plan anyway. Kiku left her brother to prepare for work. She walked with her hands clasped behind her back oblivious to the grandeur of the halls which she strolled through.

She was trying to devise a plan to catch that Kagura woman in an indecorous situation so her Papa would throw her out. 'I'll just have to watch her. I'll have to watch her like a hawk- no a _hawk-demon_! Mama and Papa will be so proud!'

Then she thought of Sachem and how sad he would be if she were successful in her plan. She stopped walking and looked down at the polished hard wood floors. Kiku then decided 'Well Sachem will just have to find another girlfriend.' Kiku was satisfied with this and continued down the hallway, proud of her plan.

Kagura decided to stay at the estate via Sachems invitation. The rest of the family was seemingly indifferent to Kagura's presence. Underneath the polite hello's there was an irritation that the demoness had invaded their home. Sachem defended her in subtle ways, but the message was clear:_ We are tolerating you because we care about Sachem_.

* * *

One afternoon Kagura received an anonymous communication via her cell. She elected to answer it and found it was Meno. He told her that he wanted to have a civil meeting with her to smooth over old grievances. She was not interested until he said "I can help you regain your heart." 

Kagura halted before she let slip some invectives and considered his statement for a moment. Though Meno proved himself to be a fool while under pressure, and at all other times for that matter, he was still a powerful demon and did have considerable contacts. She agreed to the meeting and left soon after she hung up.

She dressed herself in fine kimono and quietly made her way out the window. She did not want Sachem, nor Lord Sesshomaru to notice her trip. Though Kagura was careful, she was not careful enough to consider the eyes of a watchful and vengeful Takekiku. The little girl heard Kagura's conversation and watched through a crack in the door. Kiku smirked to herself and went straight to make a call to her father.

* * *

One evening as the moon reached the highest point in the sky Kouga lie wide awake in his bed thinking about Kikyo. His mind was full of images of Kikyo and he couldn't rest. One of his tossing and turning fits landed him on his side looking straight at Ayame.

She lay on her back with her head tossed back into her pillow so far, her chin was the highest point. Her mouth was open and she was letting out a raucous snore. Kouga picked up a second pillow and tried to cover his sensitive ears.

'Kikyo' thought Kouga.

Ayame snorted, and turned her head towers Kouga. Her disheveled hair covered her eyes and nose while a trail of drool spilled out of the corner of her mouth and oozed onto the pillow. Kouga closed his eyes and tried to visualize Kikyo's delicate features as she lay…soundlessly…on the pillow next to his.

'No! Stop!' thought Kouga. The more he wanted to stop the thoughts the more they encroached on his sleep. 'I've got to see her. I've…got to…see Kikyo!'

* * *

Kagura made it to Meno's office and stood in front of his desk.

"Searching for that damned heart, huh?" asked Meno, only half concerned.

"What is it to you, Meno?" asked Kagura defensively. Reflexively she snapped open her fan and hid behind it. Meno became excited and serious.

He put his palms on his desk as though he were going to raise himself and said "I can help you if you play along and help me."

"Play along? How can you help me?" she asked with indignation, narrowing her eyes.

"I've been in contact with Naraku…"

Kagura gasped and nearly dropped her fan. "That's impossible! He's sealed away!" Kagura said this even though she believed Meno.

"It's true Kagura. He comes to me in my dreams. He comes to me and tells me things."

Kagura had not slept in some time. The wind sorceress was still suspicions though, of her late master/creator. He was not easy to subdue and would not hold in that ridiculous jar for much longer.

Kagura began to slowly fan herself as her eyes expressed skepticism. "Oh yeah?" 'Why would Naraku choose this fool?' "What has Naraku told you, Menomaru?"

"What indeed. Naraku reminded me of a small debt owed to me by none other than Ms. Alicia Kensington."

"Oh?" said Kagura 'Al in debt to someone? It couldn't possibly be for herself. She would only indebt herself for Lord Sesshomaru. Or at least that is all the Lord would allow.' "What is the nature of this debt?"

"Oh that's the juicy part" he said relaxing his arms and resting back into his chair "…isn't' it."

"Indeed" replied Kagura expecting to be let in on the secret.

"If you help me collect my debt from Ms. Kensington, Kagura, Naraku will tell you where your heart is."

Kagura was immediately suspicious "Why would he do that?" 'Naraku doesn't just give away his secrets.'

"You've got me" said Meno unconcerned. As he tried to dig out a spot of dirt under one of his fingernails he said "You know him. He likes to play with peoples feelings."

Kagura considered this 'What can I lose? What are my options? I don't' have any other leads. Damn you Naraku!'

Meno said "This is the plan. I kidnap you and use you as bait or ransom really, in order to get what I want."

"Excuse me?" said Kagura who took the plot as an insult to her pride.

"But all the while of course you are safe in my care, and under the watchful eye of your master. It works out well for all of us, hm, Kagura?" Meno was totally ignorant of Kagura's desire to be freed from Naraku's grasp.

She said "How am I to believe that you, the incompetent fool that you are, could possibly capture me? Who would believe that?"

"What's not to believe?"

"Huh?"

During that split second of confusion so often necessary in a struggle, Meno sprung his trap. A large ogre burst out of a closet and restrained Kagura.

Meno limberly leapt from behind his desk and grabbed her fan. He did not hesitate in then blowing his sleeping dust in her face before she could protest. She went limp in the ogre's grip and a sly smirk spread across Meno's lips.


	6. Calling In A Debt

Lord Sesshomaru sat in his main office at Western Financial working through some mundane cyber work when a small pop-up from Meno arrived.

The subject line said _My Night_. Lord Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and opened the message. No sooner was he finished reading it than did Ms. Kensington burst through his door. Lord Sesshomaru's new assistant looked up from Ms. Kensington's old desk, then back down at his own work.

Ms. Kensington came in and plopped down in her old familiar chair next to his desk just as though she had always owned it. 'Did this chair shrink or did my ass expand?' she thought settling in. In fact she had not always owned it. There had been and innumerable amount of assistants before her and there would be an innumerable amount after. "Sir?"

"I've seen it" he said.

"Well?" her head slightly shook as she responded.

"Go see him before lunch. Be sure to take Sachem with you" he said as he reached across his desk for a pencil.

"Sir?"

"Could you not open the attachment, Ms. Kensington?"

The new assistant raised his eyes and gave the couple a confused glance then returned to his work. 'Sir? Ms. Kensington? Aren't these people married? Don't they have kids together?' he thought.

Alicia said "Well, yeah but, he told me to forget about it. Remember?"

"To be honest Ms Kensington, no. "

"What do you remember?" she asked hoping to have him regain a bit of the day.

"Back before our love affair when Maravegias kidnapped and tortured me you helped me escape. Meno said that in exchange for help he could have you for one night. You got me into the vent and we left."

"Crap" said Ms. Kensington defeated. "You must have been up in the vent."

"Thus unable to witness and support the cancellation of your verbal contract with Meno."

"You're not seriously saying I should do this! Are you?" Al said shocked.

"We have not infiltrated his penthouse in some time. We should use this as an opportunity to extend our surveillance presence even deeper."

"Sir! How? We can already see-" Ms Kensington stopped herself and glanced at the assistant sitting as what used to be her desk.

Lord Sesshomaru said "It's ok. He knows about Meno's contact lens cameras."

"I'm surprised Meno hasn't figured it out yet" said Ms. Kensington.

Lord Sesshomaru said "I'm not."

"So , sir, what about his email?" she asked getting back to the point at hand.

"It looks as though he wanted to aggravate Sachem as well. Taking Kagura is unnecessary. You would not go back on your word. Why would he take her? As far as I know he has no issues with Sachem."

Al leaned back in her chair and bit her lip then said "The only one who had a problem with Sachem was Naraku."

"It would be strange if Meno had contact with Naraku and not Kagura. That witch is of his own flesh" said the lord.

They both had the same thought at the same time. 'Meno is working with Kagura?'

They locked eyes and Alicia grimaced. She then said "Sachem won't be happy."

The youkai said "I will take care of it. He may not be happy with it, but he must be made to understand it."

* * *

Sachem and Alicia arrived at Meno's Tokyo office and were led up to his office. When seated next to her son and across from Meno she said "I'm not quite sure why you sent this message to Lord Sesshomaru and I. Sachem is an adult and quite capable of managing his own affairs" said Alicia with confidence in her son. 

"Perhaps, but you Inu people always stick together. Plus it's not that windbag that I want. I want you Ms. Kensington. I'm calling in my night."

Ms Kensington said nothing, and only curved her mouth in an angry frown.

Meno's mouth curved up into a smile. "Years ago I asked that that in return for helping Lord Sesshomaru that I wanted one night with you. You agreed."

"Yeah, but then you said to forget about it" she reminded him.

"I'm calling it in now" said Meno with authority. Meno turned to Sachem and rested his elbows on the table. "Hmf. Either I keep Kagura for my own or I take your mother. So who will you sacrifice? Who do you love more Sachem? Your mother or your lover?"

Sachem's mind spun with ideas, most of which were ways to reach across and disembowel Menomaru. Sachem was prepared to act on one of these ideas, a messy little trick that would have left Meno hanging from a ceiling fan by his own entrails, when he remembered the business his father and he discussed.

Ms. Kensington realized Sachem was stuck then her cell phone rang. Sachem watched her answer and heard her speaking what he thought was Russian. She finished quickly and stood. She casually said "Ok Meno, let me know the evening and I'll schedule accordingly." She pulled her bag over her shoulder and said to Sachem "C'mon. Your father" she stopped to yawn "is waiting. We're to have lunch with him today, remember?"

Sachem was thrown by her casualness, but decided to follow her and leave shredding Meno to peices for another day.

Sachem broke his own private thoughts and said "Good afternoon Mr. Menomaru" Sachem flashed what was becoming his trademark smile and said "I'll be seeing you around." Meno scowled at his two visitors as they approached his door. Sachem turned and said seriously "Oh, one more thing…"

Meno glared at them. He knew that there were factors at work there that he wasn't aware of. 'Damn Inu clan. Damn them all.'

"…Mr. Menomaru, if you do anything that contradicts with our agreement here today" Sachem rubbed his forehead unconsciously flashing his claws "I will personally disembowel you." Then the pup smiled again and closed the door behind them.

* * *

In the limo Sachem said "So what—" 

Al brought her finger up to Sachem's mouth and said "After lunch with your father." This really meant 'After being debugged and debriefed by Sesshomaru. Sachem nodded his understanding.

* * *

Kikyo watered flowers she was growing around her Inuyasha shrine in her office. She put down the plastic watering can and kneeled in front of his picture. She rose from prayer a few minutes later and spoke to Inuyasha's portrait. "Oh, my love. I'm so sorry what I did with that wolf demon, but I'm beginning to think it was for the best. I'm sorry my love, but your shrine must come down." 

Kikyo began to disassemble the Inuyasha shrine. She moved the flowers to various points in her office, took the strands of his hair she had collected over the years and put them into a box for safe keeping. 'You never know when the hair of a half demon may come in handy.'

She put away the small statues of him she had whittled over the years and it finally came to his portrait. Kikyo stroked the side of the frame and let a finger slide across the face of the picture. "I'm sorry my love. I'm sorry."

Just then Kouga entered her office "Hey Kikyo I've got a package for ya—" Before Kouga could continue with his lewd insinuations he halted seeing Kikyo with a picture of Inuyasha. His nightmare was beginning again. "Wha, wha, what are you doing?" he asked with disgust. He hated Inuyasha for taking his Kagome, but he couldn't bare to lose another woman to that mutt face!

"I'm throwing it away!" snapped Kikyo.

"Who cares! Why did you have it in the _first place_!"

Kikyo smashed the picture down into the waste basket and the glass shattered, sprinkling outside the can. "What's wrong with you!" she screamed. "I'm ending my love with him for you!"

"L-l-l-ove? You and the mutt!" he screeched.

"Yes! Me and Inuyasha have been secret lovers for YEARS!"

This was all news to Kouga who thought that even though he thought Inuyasha smelled funny and was rough around the edges, that he at least treated Kagome with respect. He was unaware that Kikyou was in complete denial about Inuyasha's lack of affection for her. ouga was seriously angered that Inuyasha was not being good to _his_ Kagome. 'Why does dog-face get all the girls? That albino freak!' Kouga threw down a few envelopes on Kikyo's desk and stormed out.

Kikyo ran to her door and hung in the frame. "Where are you going?" she said with anger. "I'm not done!"

"WELL I AM!" he yelled back "WITH ALL OF IT!" 'That damned mutt-face! He's going to pay big time! First he steals my Kagome, then cheats on my Kagome, with My Kikyo!' "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

Kouga stopped in the hallway and thought 'But where the hell is he? I haven't' seen him lately.'


	7. An Evening With The Mothman

Lord Sesshomaru decided to escort his wife to the apartment complex in which Menomaru lived. He would see her to the door and be there the next morning to pick her up. He was not worried about his wife, but he was concerned about getting as much information about his rival as he could.

As the couple sped along in their sleek limo Lord Sesshomaru told his wife "As we discussed previously Ms. Kensington, you know that I cannot go with you and I cannot arrive to rescue you incase of any sticky situations that may arise. You must stand by your word and I may not interfere. I will be watching though."

"Sir, don't worry about me. I'm not going to get myself into any stupid situations. I'll do my best to prevent that. My best has always been good enough before" explained Ms. Kensington, defensively.

Lord Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He pulled a small candy tin out of his breast pocket and opened it for her to take one. Alicia, out of habit, took a one and continued to try and reassure him she would be okay. The lord sighed and looked down at her as she sucked on the mint.

Ms. Kensington arrived to Menomaru's high-rise apartment, the same apartment she had infiltrated years earlier. She was dressed for a formal evening dinner in a midnight blue cocktail dress. Meno himself answered the door and found her a seat. He made a drink for her and she said "I hope that's not demon proof liquor."

He hesitated and said "Oh, right. You're human."

When he turned his back to make her a new one she rolled her eyes at his idiocy. 'What a moron' she thought.

Meno told her as he fixed the second drink "The way you do battle Ms. Kensington, one would easily forget you're not a demon. "

Ms Kensington was on the defensive, but accepted the compliment graciously. Meno turned back around and saw Ms Kensington looking all around the room. Meno asked "Would you like a tour?"

Ms. Kensington said "Sure, why not?"

Meno showed her all the corners of his penthouse, which she had explored in advance. She thought 'No surprises here-WAIT! What's that? New paneling? Suspicious.'

Ms Kensington casually walked over to a mirror hanging on a paneled wall. Meno trailed off about the painting he was explaining and panicked when Ms. Kensington took notice of his new addition. 'There's no way she could know about that! Calm, calm…' "Ms Kensington?"

Al turned around and smiled with pheaux embarrassment "Sorry! I just was drawn to this mirror. Can you tell me about it?"

Meno wasn't ready to sigh with relief yet, not until he was convinced Ms. Kensington wasn't on to his little secret.

Al thought 'I'm on to your little secret, Meno! It was truly a mistake for you to invite me into your home.'

'Oh damn. Taking Ms. Kensington into my home was a mistake. Shit. What kind of tricks does Lord Sesshomaru have up his sleeve now?' "This mirror is over a hundred years old. That's older than you, isn't it Ms. Kensington?"

Al glared at Meno "Yes" she snapped. She turned her iron gaze back to the mirror.

Meno said "My apologies. Humans are living longer these days and I'm not quite sure how to gauge your youth. If I were to compare you to when you were younger I only see minor differences."

'Pfft!' "Drop it."

Meno continued the tour and Ms. Kensington kept that paneling on her mind. "This mirror looks awfully heavy. How did you get it up there? What's it mounted on?" 'This paneling looks really soft. How does it hold such a heavy artifact?'

"Oh, I don't know the details" said Meno as he tried to wave away her questions.

'Bull shit' she thought.

"I just hired some men to come in and stick it up there. I think it really opens up the room."

"Mm, yeah" said Al. She then thought 'Uh, no you moth-brained idiot. Not when it's stuck in the corner, stupid.' She kept quiet trying to hide her knowledge of Meno's secrets. She feigned interest in the mirror and its decorative value. 'As for the paneling it would be obvious if I asked about it directly. I'll have to bring it up subtly during dinner.'

When Meno and Ms. Kensington returned to the living room dinner was already prepared and waiting for them in the dining room Ms Kensington was impressed by the fare and ate her fill.

Meno also ate and offered her more wine. After they finished eating they headed into what seemed to be idle chit chat, but in reality was full of threats and dangers.

"The Lord and I are considering doing some remodeling on the estate" said Ms. Kensington casually.

"Really?" asked Meno. "How so? It's such a lovely old place."

'How does he know? We've never invited him. He must have it under his personal surveillance. Fool, now we know to look for your spies.' "I don't know. I want to change up our bedroom, I think,"

Meno leaned in, obviously interested in the Lord and Lady's most sacred inner sanctum. 'I guess he hasn't been able to penetrate the master suite.' "I want to do something with the walls."

'Oh shit' he thought 'She knows, but how? How could she possibly know? I guess she couldn't unless…'

"I liked that paneling behind the mirror in your sitting room., We have lots of wall hangings too. If your experts can fix a mirror like that up I'm sure they could handle a few tapestries. Can you lend us your decorator Meno?"

'Shit, how do I get out of this? If I say no you can't, she'll know to be suspicious of that area. If I say sure, here you go it is just another lead for Lord Sesshomaru to follow.'

Ms. Kensington smiled slyly and Meno sweat like a pig. They both knew what was happening and both unwilling to state it outright. A servant came and placed some desert trays on the table. "Oh! Wonderful! Desert!" said Meno thankful for the distraction. "After this we can head to bed"

Ms. Kensington ceased chewing on the cake she was eating and said "What?" humorlessly."

"To bed. You know, and mate" he said scooping some cake into his mouth.

Ms. Kensington continued to chew and after she swallowed said "The agreement was to spend a night with me. Not mate with me."

"Don't play semantic games with me! You understood the terms when I proposed them!"

"One night, as in a quantity of time, during which the moon occupies the visible portion of the sky. Yes, I understood what one night meant." Even though Ms. Kensington was treating the situation lightly she was feeling her panic level rise. 'What do I do? If he wants to he can easily overpower me. Though he is not Sesshomaru this is still one of the worlds leading demons. He is powerful and strong. Don't get cocky Kensington!'

Meno stood from his chair and walked up to Ms. Kensington who tried to ignore him. 'Sir, you're watching from many angles. You just want to see how I handle this, damn. That means there is more than one way around this, damn. What is it? I was instructed to injure as lightly as possible, so the poison lipstick is out. That would kill him in under less than two minutes. I do have the antidote if it comes to that though…but it might cause too much harm.'

Meno crouched down next to her chair and placed a hand on her sheer dark stocking covered knee. Al looked down at his hand. He too was watching his hands and his feathery red antennae were rising from their normal relaxed state to an upright position Al had never seen before. 'What do I do? I don't want Sir to have to intervene! I have been out of the game a long time, but I'm not down and out yet. I have to avoid major violence, which means I have to play with his mind.' "Meno?"

"Mm, I'm not going to be distracted Ms. Kensington. I'm going to mate with you, tonight."

"Where's your dog?"

"huh?" he said.

"You usually have a little yappy poofball, don't you?

"I left it with Orchid. I did not want to be distracted by the little bitch." Meno finished his statement with a kiss on her knee.

Al wasn't sure if he meant the dog or Orchid. When his lips touched her knee Al's eyes bugged. "Are you really willing to risk every thing to mate with me?"

Meno's other hand stroked her calf and he said "Stop" he kissed her knee again "trying to distract me""

His antennae were stiff as rods and Ms. Kensington was starting to think they were a mirror of another of his bodily functions. "I'll only get angry."

"But, it's really for your own safety."

"Quit trying to scare me" he said as he removed her shoe.

Ms. Kensington gripped her seat in her hands horrified that this demon was fondling her, yet she felt almost helpless against him. He was powerful and she knew it.

Ms. Kensington said "I'm no, it just doesn't make tactical sense – heheheh" she giggled as he lifted her foot and kissed her arch. She was terribly ticklish and hated that he now knew that. She watched Meno kiss her foot and could only imagine Sesshomaru's face when he gained the knowledge Meno was touching his woman.

"Don't bother trying to stop me. It won't happen. Touch my antennae."

"IEW! NO! THAT'S GROSS!" squealed Ms. Kensington. Al balled up her fists and shook her head "IEW YUCKIE!"

"DO it!" He ordered.

"No! You can't make me!" she snapped.

"Quit acting like a child!" Meno grabbed Al's wrists as a threat and he glared into her eyes. "You are mine tonight. Don't for get it!"

"I will never be yours! I will forever be Lord Sesshomaru's! You should salvage your chances of survival now while you still can, Meno. Go any further and he will not hesitate in killing you…or worse. Do you want to die because of a mere human woman?"

"Trying to downplay your importance doesn't matter. It's not about you. I want you because he owns you!"

This answer enraged Alicia and she began to think quicker. Meno pulled her up out of the chair by her wrists and tossed her on the floor. "You asshole!"

"You are mine tonight Ms. Kensington! Mine!"

"You idiot! No one owns me!" she said as she tried to get herself up off the floor. Ms Kensington then said "Plus, you know that even if you were fucking me I would still be comparing you to him. You would always be second best."

"I don't care what you think" he said as he pinned her shoulders to the ground.

"It's not what I think. I share all my information with him!" said Al trying to hurt his ego.

Meno thought about it for a moment then realized Sesshomaru wouldn't be laughing if his arch rival raped his mate. Sesshomaru's smug look would be erased and there would be a mar on his honor that could not be erased by anything. Meno decided to proceed.

Al felt the panic rise. That was it. She was going to be raped by Menomaru and Lord Sesshomaru could not interfere.

Al had to take care of this because Sesshomaru couldn't interfere. He would be going back on his word if he did. She struggled against Meno's advances, and regretted not taking the opportunity to apply the poison lipstick. 'I never thought it would get this far! What do I do?'

He drove his knees between her thighs to spread them open and tore her stockings. She felt the wetness of her tears stream down her face. He forced his tongue into her mouth and the taste of his saliva caused her to gag. 'Sir, how could you abandon me?' Then she felt it. It started as a rumble in her stomach. Al closed her eyes and felt a wave of nausea over come her. As Meno finished fishing his tongue around in her mouth he breathed heavily in her neck and fiddled with his zipper. Al said "I'm gonna puke."

Meno decided to lick her neck and ignore her. She tried to wriggle out of his grip and he said "Yeah, right. I don't believe you. You can't get out of this Ms. Kensington. Ooooh yeah!" She happened to wriggle a way that pleased him.

He opened her eyes and said "No, really…" the minty belch she let out caught Meno's attention.

He thought 'Maybe if I do this quickly…' He panicked and pushed up her skirt. He fumbled and let one of her hands free. She brought it right to her mouth unable to hold back. He noticed the loss of color in her face and Alicia vomited her entire dinner. It was all over her dress, all over Meno's suit and created a puddle on the floor. She heaved once then twice and spat out some vegetables that still resembled what they ate for dinner.

Meno moved back on his knees to get away. His shirt tail was sticking out of his open zipper and his antennae deflated back to their normal position. "Ack! Ack!" He said as he stood up shakily and ran to the bath room to wash himself off.

Al ran in after him to hug the toilet. He tried to block her in the doorway "Iew! Get your pukey gross humanness away! I have to clean myself--AAAAh ACK!" he said as he whipped some puke off his fingers through the air. His horrified expression would have made Al laugh if she didn't feel so sick.

"Meno I have to puke again!" she said.

"NO! AWAY! PUKE SOMEWHERE ELSE! I'M GOING TO SHOWER! GO AWAY! IEW!" he squealed, panicking. He was trying to close the door on her but she was fighting to get in. He squeaked like a cheerleader when he saw Al's face.

Al felt the wave overcome her and figured she'd get Meno just to spite him and his selfish use of the facilities. Just before he closed the door on her Al puked the remaining contents of her stomach through the crack onto his bare skin. She closed her eyes and heard the fluids slap his skin.

He let out a wild cry "AACKAAK! AH! GRROSS! OH GOD! WHAT? AAAAAAH!"

Al leaned on the door trying to get her strength and took in the sounds of a panicky moth-demon on the other side. She noticed the sky was starting to lighten. The sun would be up and this night would soon be over. She slid down to the floor and listened to Meno freaking out on the other side of the door. "Iew! God, human puke! There is nothing more filthy and disgusting!"

Al began to laugh. Her head spun and her nausea remained, but she couldn't help but laugh. She was the victim and ended up chasing her attacker.

Alicia apologized to the servants who were cleaning up the mess as the sky turned orange. She offered to help and they refused and showed her to the door. "Feel better Ms. Kensington!" said one of them.

"Thanks." When the door closed behind her she and her filthy putrid cocktail dress stumbled with fatigue down the hallway and into the elevator where an elderly couple gave her plenty of room. She closed her eyes thinking she would pass out and leaned her head against the wall.

Everyone cleared the way for her in the lobby. She walked with her head thrown back and eyes closed. People covered their noses and mouths with gloved hands and Al made it through the front doors. Lord Sesshomaru stood waiting on the sidewalk leaning on his limo. She looked at him and swayed a bit.

"How was dinner?" he asked with a straight face.

"Sir, I need another mint" she said while she tried to catch some fresh air instead of her own rancid smell.

"Oh, no" said Lord Sesshomaru. He eyed her head to toe and said "It looks like one did the job just fine."


	8. Legacy

**Chapter 8 Legacy**

Miroku and Sango were celebrating yet another birthday of one of their many kids. Sachem arrived to visit with the family. Sachem rang the door bell on the deceptively small and ordinary house on the Western Financial employee compound.

Sango was in the kitchen with her eldest daughter, Kiyoi, keeping the kids entertained, the teenagers out of trouble, and Miroku in their sights. Sachem was going to drop off the gift from his parents for the birthday boy. Sango left Kiyoi in charge in the kitchen. "Okay, Kiyoi, do you think you can handle them?" asked a motherly Sango.

Kiyoi looked at the group of youngsters and then at her father who said "Just go Sango, it's nothing we can't handle." He smiled and Sango went to answer the door.

It normally took a while for someone to come to the door at that house so Sachem turned his back to the door and looked at the street. He saw a few kids running around the yard across the road. They were all demon children. 'Where were they when I was growing up? Would they have shunned me because I'm only half?'

Sachem turned back around when Sango answered the door. They greeted each other warmly with hugs and Sango stood talking to Sachem for a bit. She called out to her daughter "Hey Kiyoi, Sachem is here!"

Sachem inwardly rolled his eyes dreading Kiyoi's greeting. She always seemed to slip in a way of covertly molesting him. He saw her coming towards him and he noted that she had grown into a pretty woman. Her athletic build was feminine and her eyes were very bright. "Sachem!" she said with a bit of mischief in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him pinning his own arms to his side.

As Kiyoi squeezed Sachem's person Sango smiled. Sachem's humanness came through on the awkward face he gave her. Kiyoi relaxed and wrapped her arm around Sachem's waist. "So mom, do we have enough cake for him too?" Sango looked back over her shoulder towards the kitchen and Kiyoi dropped her hand and squeezed Sachem's taught behind. He tensed, but decided not to acknowledge the act in front of the demon slayer Sango.

Kikyoi finished her quick feel by the time her mother looked back. Sango was about to welcome Sachem in for cake when the young man said "No, really, I…I think I'll be going. I'm needed back at the estate." He nervously glanced at Kiyoi then he smiled awkwardly at Sango. "Tell the boy happy birthday from our clan and that we hope he enjoys his gift. Good afternoon." Sachem stumbled backwards off the steps then walked with a clipped pace back to the limo.

Sango looked at Sachem a tad bit confused. "What got into him?" she mumbled to herself and her daughter. Sango glanced at her daughter, then took a double take when she saw Kiyoi smirking at Sachem's back. Sango saw a look on her daughter's face that mirrored a look she had seen on Miroku's face a thousand times.

Sango scowled at her daughter and said "What did you do to him?"

Kiyoi's face fell when she realized the gig was up. She smiled innocently and said "Uuuuh. Nothing!"

Sango was about to yell at her daughter when a loud crash of pots and pans from the kitchen distracted her. Miroku called "Sangooooo! Sango! The twins have gotten into the …" **CLANG CLANG CLANG** "…pots and pans! They want to…" **CLANG SMASH CLANG** "…play happy birthday! You know I can't handle the twins on my own!"

Sango looked at Kiyoi and shook a finger in her daughters face. "You are one lucky girl!" then ran back to the kitchen.

* * *

During the ride back to the estate, Lord Sesshomaru and his Lady sat in the limo. Lord Sesshomaru's nose was pointed away from his wife who was still covered in vomit. He was anxious to hear what she had to report, but he was terribly distracted by her foul stench.

"What did you find?" he asked.

"There was a very large mirror on a very light wall."

"Light?"

"Light, as in not heavy duty material. There was this tacky paneling. There's no way it could have supported that mirror. I pressed for details, but he was evasive."

"He's hiding something."

"I'm sure remodeling is possible since the twenty years I was there last, but…"

"What?"

Al looked up at her husband and his youthful features. The intensity in his eyes and the vibrancy of his coloring had not faded at all. He was still so beautiful to look at. That aside she was touched he valued what she had to say. "I think he's hiding a room back there. Small , but big enough for surveillance equipment."

"A command center?"

"Maybe."

"Mm. I see" said Sesshomaru as the limo pulled up to the front door of the estate. The chauffer opened the door and let out the couple.

Ms. Kensington said "Alright. I'm going to take these video contacts out of my eyes then shower."

"Right. You reek."

"It's your fault, don't complain."

"You're the one who took the mint."

"I didn't know it was poison."

"Are you saying it wasn't helpful?"

"Why didn't you let me poison _him_?" she asked as they walked into the door.

Lord Sesshomaru considered how much he was going to tell her. "We need to keep him in good health. He may have some information we need."

"Information? What kind?" she asked as she dropped her pumps at the door and headed for the stairs.

Jakan fiddled with Sesshomaru's shoe laces as the lord said "Let us discuss this after you bathe. The stench is truly offensive."

Ms Kensington frowned, but couldn't deny it. She was soon in the master suite and decided to hit the bathroom right away. She brushed her teeth in the shower while imps drew a hot bath outside the foggy shower stall and tried to salvage her clothing. They scattered, meeping all the while, when Lord Sesshomaru entered the bathroom and dropped his robe. He sank himself into the steaming water and relaxed.

The heat eased away the tension that was building in his muscles. He sighed and closed his eyes. Ms Kensington finished up her shower and stepped out of the stall. She reached for a towel and began to dry her hair. Lord Sesshomaru said nothing and he knew it was useless. Ms. Kensington would pull his thoughts to the surface no matter what kind of distraction he tried. 'There is no real reason I should not share my thoughts with her. They are merely thoughts after all.'

"Sir, what's distracting you?" she asked as she rubbed the back of her neck with the blue towel. She sat herself on the side of the large marble tub.

Lord Sesshomaru said "Hmf. Distracted? You make it sound as though I am not aware of my surroundings."

"Don't change the subject" she said with a smirk.

She put down the towel on her lap and hooked a finger around a floating tendril of his long hair. "I like your hair long, sir. I don't know why you insist on cutting it all the time."

"Fashion Ms. Kensington. Fashion, image, you know."

"Yeah yeah. We digress. Meno, sir, what does Meno have that we want?"

"I'm more and more convinced that Naraku is truly involved with the on goings of the outside world. I believe he had made a deal with Meno. Even perhaps knows where the heart is."

Ms Kensington knew Naraku was contained, but didn't want to think about how the demon in the basement. Nevertheless about how any of his remains were still out in the world somewhere. "I thought his body was destroyed?"

Lord Sesshomaru sunk lower into the water and said "His mind is trapped in the jar, and his body has been disposed of, but his heart is neither and somehow escaped destruction…"

"We never did get confirmation that Meno received instructions from Naraku, did we."

"Mm. No. I didn't think we would. I think we can do that another way."

Ms. Kensington was about to ask more questions when the lord of the manor interrupted her. Lord Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked down at Ms. Kensington's reflection on the rippling water. "Join me in here" he said.

"Sir, you know I hate hot water. I don't enjoy the heat of a Japanese bath."

"I know. That is why I made sure the imps made it cooler." Ms Kensington put her hand into the water. It was hot, but bearable. She slipped in and into his arms. "Will I enjoy watching the footage you captured in the contact-cams?"

"Enjoy? Probably not. You may find them informative, but I don't' think it'll be any fun for you. You hate filth after all."

Lord Sesshomaru settled his chin onto the top of her head. "Mmm, but…" he closed his eyes breathing in the calm moment. "If the look on his face and the sounds he made were as you said, I am sure the footage would still be quite amusing despite the vomit."

Ms Kensington laughed and splashed her serious lord.


	9. Dusty Path To Greatness

**Chapter 9 The Dusty Path to Greatness**

Later the next day Meno made the call to prepare to release Kagura. She wasn't satisfied and found Meno to give him a piece of her mind.

Meno ignored her complaints and said "So Kagura, how long has Naraku been talking to you?"

Kagura spat "Oh what do you know? Nothing!"

"Oh, I know. He's been talking to me also. He's had some pretty interesting things to say. It's interesting. He knows where his own heart is."

Kagura was dying for this information and to destroy Naraku once and for all. Her creator was imprisoned yet could still make her suffer. There were always the lingering effects of Naraku to smudge her freedom and true happiness. She wanted to find Naraku's heart and destroy it.

Meno continued without letting Kagura speak. "You have access to what little flesh he has. Destroy it and you will free us both. I detest his little dreamland visits as much as you do."

Kagura felt uneasy about the situation. She knew Sesshomaru and Sachem held Naraku's brain for some reason. She wasn't quite sure what. But it was obvious to her they couldn't trust her one hundred percent. They kept Naraku's brain's precise location a secret.

* * *

Alicia and Lord Sesshomaru shared a quiet moment in their private library. She put her book down on her lap and asked "Sir?" 

The serious youkai slowly turned a page of a book he was enjoying. "Mm?" He kept his eyes on his literature.

"Kagura…how are we dealing with her?" asked Al casually. "From what I understand, Kagura's and Sachem's relationship is not the same as it was."

"I want to keep her close enough to observe her, and control her. Now that she is back I also may learn something of Naraku and his current state through her."

"She's still connected to Naraku somehow, isn't she? I guess it's true that the better you know your enemy the easier it is to destroy them." Alicia smoothed the page of her book out with her hand.

Sesshomaru nodded, turning another page of his book.

Ms. Kensington pursed her lips and nodded in thought. "And Sachem…understands?" Her eyes scanned the page of her book, but did not read what was written there.

Sesshomaru raised his chin, but not his eyes from the page. "I will explain. I think Sachem is coming to understand Kagura's nature and the dangers associated with her."

Al sighed and said "I don't see how you can control her. You can't just contain the wind."

"Not unless you make it corporeal, and she is – more so than she'd like to admit" said Sesshomaru, unworried.

* * *

Yura and Onigumo continued their coupled-bliss as Hakudoshi grew into his boyhood. The boy continued to be curious about his real father and still held Kagura's heart. Now and then he would take out the dark orb and gaze into it. Hakudoshi couldn't see anything in it, just swirls of light mixing in the darkness. 

Onigumo did odd jobs of questionable legality. Yura was well suited to domestic life and enjoyed having dinner on the table for her husband whenever he returned. One late night Kanna joined their small home but would not discuss what happened to her previous home. They lived a simple life in a small rundown house off a main road in a rural area. Dust blew from the narrow dirt path that lead up to the rickety screen door on the front of their green shingled house.

Hakudoshi was lying on his small bed in his room dreaming of greatness. He was always frustrated when he came back to his senses and was reminded of the poor dwelling and ridiculous happiness that his mother and her idiot boyfriend had. Hakudoshi did not understand them. 'How could they be so happy living in squalor?' he thought 'and living with no one but themselves? I need out of this small town! I may only be a child, but I am destined for greatness!'

Then one day everything changed for Hakudoshi and his family.

Hakudoshi heard his mother gasp. He came out of his room and saw something through the cheap lace curtains that hung in their front window. A limo pulled up in front of their house and a pair of newly shined Italian loafers made their way up Hakudoshi's narrow dusty path.

* * *

In the middle of the night Sesshomaru called Sachem into his office. The lights were off but the night sky provided enough light for the two demons. "I know you are aware of what this little episode that Meno orchestrated may imply" said the father. 

Sachem stayed silent.

"Keep your eyes open. This is a warning, but not in the traditional sense. I am not threatening you, but asking you to protect your family. As my first son you have an obligation to our family. Do you understand?"

"Just because Kiku had a tantrum doesn't mean that –"

Sesshomaru sternly said "Do not dismiss what is reflected in a child's eyes."

"She hates Kagura! She's probably lying to—"

"What if she is not? Are you willing to take that risk? Do you think your little sister should die because you did not prepare for all the possibilities?"

Sachem was about to push his point about Kiku and lies, but he saw what his father was saying. 'Lies or not, it's a chance we should be unwilling to take.' Sachem loved his little sister and somberly said "I understand.""I'll keep my eyes open for trouble."

"Here" Sesshomaru tossed Sachem a box. "Put _it_ in that. Make it presentable and it will work as a nice security device."

Sesshomaru handed his son a small black box.

"Of course" said Sachem a little sickened by himself. Sachem felt the inside of the box with his clawed fingers and felt uneasy about what he was about to do "Yes, sir."


	10. New Leaves

**Chapter 10 A New Leaves**

Sachem greeted Kagura, and treated her to a special warm welcome. He walked her to his father's study and sat her down on a soft leather sofa.

Kagura sat with the box in her lap. It was a velvet flip top that she could cup with her two hands. A tasteful red bow was wrapped around it and a tag with her namedangled from the satin ribbon. "What's this?" she asked.

Lord Sesshomaru glanced at her out of the corner of his animal eyes as he poured some brandy into a decanter. Sachem sat across from her on another luxurious leather couch. He leaned forward on his elbows eagerly awaiting her reaction to his gift. "Go on" he smiled "Open it."

Kagura couldn't have known what it was. She felt the weight of the box and noted it was heavy. She undid the bow and Sachem glanced over his shoulder at his father.

Kagura's crimson eyes widened and she found she didn't quite know what to do with her hands. They finally landed on her cheeks.

Out of the box she pulled a dark round orb: a demon heart. "Sachem…I…" She was speechless.

Sachem sat back on the couch and sighed with satisfaction. His father handed him the glass of brandy over the back of the couch and Sachem said "I finally located it. It seems Hakudoshi was holding it for you."

Kagura was rather surprised and confused "That little brat?"

"That little brat is now our stable boy" said Sesshomaru as he poured a drink for himself.

"He's here?" said Kagura sliding back into her haughty demeanor.

Sachem said "Maybe you would like to go visit him and thank him later today?"

"Pfft. I'll do what I please" she said looking away.

Sesshomaru swirled his liquor and said "I will leave the two of you to enjoy each others company."

After Sesshomaru left the room Sachem said "May I?"

Kagura took off her blouse and Sachem picked up the orb from the box. He was gentle but Kagura did not smile at him. Sachem stroked her neck and placed his palm flat against her chest. He was tempted to drop his hands lower, but he picked up her heart with his other hand. He pressed it against her chest. As it melded with her body she gripped his wrist with her small hands.

The heart found its own way into the empty cavity that was meant to hold it. Kagura felt warm and complete. Her fingers warmed up and she felt Sachem's hand take hers. She was being overcome by emotions, especially those for Sachem and she didn't like it. 'I'm not meant to be some sighing squishy girl type! This pup has given me nothing but a weakness!' As Kagura looked at Sachem she felt affection and love. She felt she now had something to lose. "Dammit boy, why did you do this?"

"I wanted to give you a gift—"

"You wanted to make me WEAK!" She stood pointing a finger at him. Kagura did want her heart, but only to become free. Falling in love was not in her centuries of planning. "Any affection I am forced to feel for you is nothing but a distraction from my true calling as a powerful demoness. I needed this heart, but I don't need you."

Kagura berated Sachem with confidence, feeling nothing could hold her down. Sachem said "Please don't do this Kagura. You're only going to hurt yourself in the end."

The wind sorceress began to watch her pointed finger shake and felt brow furrow as tears came rolling out of her eyes. 'What is this? What is this feeling?'

Sachem stood, took her hand and said "See?" He clasped her hand in both of his and stepped closely to her. "It hurts doesn't it? You have a heart now Kagura, you have to be careful not to break it."

Kagura gave in to what she called her weakness and allowed Sachem to hold her. All these feelings were new to her and she was nearly overwhelmed. 'He is human, and deals with these…emotions…perhaps I will stick around with him to learn about them. He seems to have them under his control. I regained my heart and at least Naraku doesn't have it.'

Sachem looked into a mirror on the wall as he stroked the back of Kagura's head. He grimaced knowing she would never love him…and that she would have to pay for her treachery.

* * *

Lady Kensington was walking purposefully through the grand halls of her husband's estate. Alicia was preparing for a day at the office. She decided to visit Western Financial and help Sesshomaru out with a few small projects on which he was working. 

Al stopped to look at herself in a mirror and to run a final hand through her hair. Al saw in the mirror a woman behind her. The woman could have passed for another servant passing through the house except she was singing and was wearing a short tight French maid outfit.

"Boop boop e doop!" sang the maid as she shook her feather duster over some woodwork behind Lady Kensington.

Al didn't recognize this woman and knew that it was a possible security threat and wondered why she hadn't been informed about a new hire. Al finished her primping in the hall mirror and turned around to address the new maid.

The Lady Kensington said "Excuse me. I don't believe we've mm-" When the maid turned around Lady Kensington said "YURA!" The Mistress of the household was surprised to see Yura in the maid's outfit. She knew Yura and her family would be staying at the estate, due to the deal with Hakudoshi for the acquisition of the heart, but Al was not expecting to actually see Yura all done up in a French maid's outfit. 'Something tells me this wasn't what Sir had in mind.'

Yura's short tight outfit hugged her curves and dipped low in the front. She smiled broadly at the lady of the household and said "Hello Alicia. I'm totally getting into this maid thingie. Onigumo is having a ball out in the garden."

"In the garden?" asked Al, worried. She envisioned Onigumo pulling up the rose bushes with his bare hands and enjoying cutting down all the azalea bushes with a flashing katana, then finally shaking all the blossoms off the cherry trees. "In…the…garden?"

Al ran, adjusting to her high heels from her sneakers. She slid to the closest window and flung open the window to look down at one of the gardens. She saw Onigumo being surprisingly delicate with a very exotic flower. He was gently pruning the slight flower and was not being as violent as Al had envisioned. Alicia sighed with relief and closed the window. She turned and looked at Yura then said "Well…uh…" her eyes couldn't help but be distracted by Yura's unchanging and gorgeous figure. 'If Sesshomaru asked her to wear that…he wouldn't,…would he?'

Yura noticed Al noticing her outfit. "Like it? I thought it was cuter than the blue smock Lord Sesshomaru asked me to wear. I learned how to sew while raising Hakudoshi. I've got a whole bunch of other mommy skills!"

"You made that outfit?"

Yura nodded and beamed with pride.

Al said "Well…I suggest wearing the uniform the Lord asked you to. He doesn't like it when his orders are disregarded." 'Good. Good good good.' Al looked at herself in the mirror and noted how her figure did not measure up to Yura's. "So uh…maybe you should go and put that uniform on…" her eyes did another bounce between Yura and her own refelction "…now."

"Mmm. Well….um…Okay. If you think that's what the Lord wants"

"Yes. Yes I do." 'Because that's what Lord Sesshomaru wanted…not that I'm feeling insecure or anything' thought Al.

* * *

Kouga pushed his mail cart at a controlled pace through the office of Western Finanacial keeping his eyes open for a white pair of dog ears. 'If I see that stupid mutt-face I'm gonna kick his little white haired ass' thought the disgruntled wolf demon. 

His eyes scanned the tops of all the cubes, but he didn't see Inuyasha nor his perky white ears. 'Where is the mutt-face. The dog hasn't been around for a while.' Kouga spotted Ginta and Hakkaku. He pushed his empty cart up to his two wolf-companions and asked "Hey guys, what's up?"

The two of them were fidgeting nervously with some paper and then stuffed it into a mailbox. "Hey Kouga!" they said in unison.

Noting how quickly they both pushed that one envelope into the empty mailbox made Kouga suspicious. "So what was that anyway? That doesn't look like a regulation envelope or anything and that's not anyone's mailbox either" said Kouga arching his neck over his two friends.

The two wolf demons smiled broadly and distracted Kouga by asking him how his Inuyasha hunt was going. The King Dude wolf demon said "Well, not so great. He musta heard that I was searchin' for him because he's not anywhere to be found. I wonder where that good for nothing dog went."

Ginta stepped forward and said "I heard he was on vacation."

Hakkaku disagreed and said "I heard he was away on business."

Kouga looked at the two demons, rolled his eyes, then grumbled about the uselessness of his demon servants as he rolled his cart away. Ginta and Hakaku looked at each other and sighed with relief.

Ginta pulled the white envelope out of the mailbox and Hakaku told him "Good thing we were able to hide this letter from him."

Ginta said "Yeah. If he knew we were sending Ayame a secret letter about his cheating on her then we'd have a serious problem on our hands."

"Do you think we should send it, Ginta?" asked Hakkaku "I mean…he _is_ Kouga and all."

"Yeah…I know, we can't betray him, but he's betraying Ayame."

"What has she done for us?" asked Hakkaku.

Ginta was agog "Hakkaku!" he said in an excited whisper. He dragged Hakkaku into an empty cubicle. "Ayame feeds us and sews our clothes! Remember the other day when we were rough housing and got cut up? She's the one who fixed us up, cleaned the mess before Kouga got home, and then also had dinner for us on time!"

"Well…isn't that what she's around to do?"

Ginta halted, a little confused by the statement. "Uh…I don't know. We'll hold on to it. Maybe we'll figure it out later."

The two wolf demons decided to leave the mail in the empty mailbox until they found a more suitable place to put it. If they took it home Kouga would have undoubtedly found it.

* * *

Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them! I've only given you 3 chappies this week so ration them so as not to starve your Sesshomaru-appetite. Fun stuff is coming round the corner! I'll update next weekend so check back and continue to read:) Thanks! Oh and I almost forgot my disclaimer - I didnt invent Inuyasha or any of his fun friends blah blah blah. Alicia Kensington and Sachem are property of ME! Hahahaha! Me! All meeeeee! 


	11. The House That Kiku Built

**Chapter 11 The House that Kiku Built**

Young mistress Takekiku decided to clear her head by visiting her pony, Alighieri. Takekiku walked down to the stable with her favorite nanny precisely 3 meters behind her, just as she preferred. She walked into the stable nodding to acknowledge the caretakers of her animals. She was Lord Sesshomaru's little girl and she was rarely denied something she loved; and Kiku loved horses.

She went to Alighieri's stable and was surprised to find a young demon boy attending her pony. He was taking great care to brush the coat and spoke softly to the animal. "Thank you, boy, for taking care of Alighieri, but I'm taking him out now" said Kiku with precise diction.

Hakudoshi turned and blinked at Takekiku. "I'm not done brushing him" he said.

Takekiku didn't want to upset the new boy, but she wanted to ride her pony. She approached the boy and said with authority "I am taking him. Now."

Hakudoshi wanted to do his job right and did not like this girl, whoever she thought she was. He backed off and said "As you wish" while all the while giving her the evil eye.

She took the pony by the reigns and walked the pony out of the stable. Hakudoshi followed her out to the barn doors and leaned on the door frame. She said over her shoulder "Thank you for treating Alighieri with such care, but I can take it from here."

As the young lady was helped up onto her tall pony Hakudoshi narrowed his eyes and burned with resentment…and a strange admiration for this girl.'I think I've found my first true rival.'

* * *

The Sesshomaru family sat at the long dining room table enjoying a fine meal with their wind sorceress guest. Sachem had a heavy heart after speaking with his father but did not want to think too heavily on it when Kagura was with him. He could still enjoy her company; he only needed to be careful and keep an eye on her actions. 

Kagura enjoyed the meal she was served and was not offended by her company. Kagura then heard something and knew instantly what it was. She heard _his_ voice calling to her. Naraku. 'No, no, no, not now! I'm safe! Not now!' thought Kagura as she accepted a helping of peas on her plate from a servant. She kept her turmoil firmly in check. Everyone else continued to chat eat and drink. Though Kagura ate heartily and enjoyed the conversation, Takekiku's eyes consumed everything.

Sesshomaru knew something was amiss, as well. The Lord of the estate focused on Kagura and knew there was a problem.

Takekiku thought 'I will have to mention this to papa. There is something wrong with that woman.'

"Chichioya?" said Sachem braking Sesshomaru's trance and offered him some turkey.

"No. Thank you" said the youkai.

* * *

The darkness of it all was too ironic for Naraku. He had no eyes. He had no ears. He no longer had a body to call his own. Yet, Naraku knew he could still triumph. Naraku's maniacal chuckling echoed within the cookie jar in which he was sealed. 

He recalled what undignified vessel still held his remains and thought 'Damn. It is difficult enough to be evil when you are sealed inside the cuddly walls of a teddy bear cookie jar. I will have my next servant bring me some kind of evil vessel to place my remains in. Kagura is close by, I know it. That treacherous and useless whore will pay for abandoning my woodland home while I battled the Inu-clan. Her and that Sachem pup.'

Though Naraku's brain was trapped in the jar his heart was still at large and he had the means to contact those he wanted to manipulate.

* * *

As the days on the Sesshomaru estate passed Kagura became more and more aware of Naraku's presence, both during the day and the night. Eventually she followed her instinct and found where he was hidden; deep underground the main house of the estate in a basement complex. 

One evening Kagura awoke with a sweaty sheen. She had another dream. Another dream about Naraku. He was calling her. She went to visit him in the basement once. His brain was safely encased in the cookie jar but it still spoke to her. His heart too was taken, but she did not know where it was hidden. Kagura was glad she didn't know.

In her dreams she saw herself approaching the bear shaped jar. She blinked and her hand caressed the painted red bow. Her breath was loud to her own hears and was all she heard in the momentary darkness between blinks. She blinked again as she saw her other hand gripping the chef's had that crowned the bears head. There was a heartbeat drumming in her ears. There was darkness then a crash. The vileness that splashed forth did not allow her time to scream. It choked her, and stifled her cries. She woke up gasping for air in a voiceless terror. She heard her name whispered on an evil wind.

Sometimes when Sachem was with her he would voice his concern. She would refuse to tell him and after a while he stopped asking. He was always around when she woke and this brought her comfort. She, like many demons, preferred not to sleep, but after private time with Sachem she was usually tuckered out.

This time she awoke to find the bed was empty. She looked around the room afraid she was alone. Her eyes darted around the darkness until she saw Sesshomaru. He was standing at a window, fully dressed with a suit, tie and all. She did a double take when she realized it was Sachem. He didn't take his eyes away from the night sky, but did say "Another unpleasant dream?"

Kagura nodded then wrapped her arms around her knees.

* * *

Kagura breezed through the halls of the large house and passed a room with both of Inuyasha's children inside. They were playing with some kind of chemistry set. "Careful Haru! This kit has acid! It's not for little guys like you!" Gentaro was a young man, but a man none the less. He worried about his younger brother and was keeping an eye on Haru while he played with a new chemistry set. 

"I ain't little!" said Haru.

Kagura wanted to get away from the noise of other living things and decided to keep walking.

Kagura found a divan to lie on in the solarium and thought of what she wanted to do that day. The room was bright and sunny and Kagura couldn't recall ever enjoying the sun so much.

Kiku appeared in the door way. Kagura turned her head and looked over at the young girl "What do you want?" asked Kagura.

Kiku continued to stare.

Kagura rolled over and kept her back to the young mistress of the house and said "If you're just going to stare, do it quietly. I'm in no mood for you _little Miss_ Kiku."

The 'Little Miss' statement made Kiku's blood boil. She thought 'You'll pay for your insolence Kagura!'

Kagura could feel the laser beams of anger coming from Kiku's eyes. The wind sorceress smirked to herself and closed her eyes. Kiku's irritation amused her.

Kiku kept her beautiful eyes locked in an angry stare upon her brother's romantic interest.

'Perhaps not directly by my hand Kagura, but it will happen. Retribution for the disgrace upon me and mom and papa and Sachem will be paid.'

Kiku knew she didn't like this Kagura lady, and was not shy about saying so to her family. She watched Kagura lazing on the divan.

Kiku then saw Kagura's ribs expand and fall with the soft sound of her soporific breathing. 'Whore!' thought Kiku. 'You will pay and I know just how to get you - I overheard Papa and Sachem talking about you...you and that heart.'

* * *

Kouga decided he would apologize to Kikyo for his sudden reaction the other day. Kouga had some time to cool off and realized that Inuyasha was his true enemy. Kouga parked his mail cart back in the mailroom and took a seat at his desk. He flopped down on his roley chair and brought his feet up onto his desk. 

It was getting late at the office and he knew the red light on his phone was a message from Ayame calling to see where he was. He sighed and sat up. The wolf demon scratched the back of his neck then with a twitch of his tail he picked up the phone. The message was Ayame and he returned her call to tell her he was going to be late.

Just as he was finishing up his phone call with his wolf demoness Kikyo appeared in his doorway. Kouga hung up the phone and spoke before Kikyo could speak. "Hey…look. I over reacted and I'm sorry. I shouldn't be angry at you for letting that stupid mutt manipulate you."

Kikyo let the slur against her first true love slip and forgave Kouga for not understanding the complicated love that she and Inuyasha had. "I understand your passion for me Kouga, but you cannot let it happen again. When I see that side of you I hesitate in sharing affection."

"Urrrrh…right. Well, I gotta get back home. Ayame said she was cooking my fave" said Kouga standing from his chair. "You know, Ayame, my wife?" 'I don't want to be a jerk, but…maybe I should just stick by Ayame. So what she drools too much. She does make that super steak…"

Kikyo knew that Kouga had been married to Ayame, but she could not deny her attraction to him. She didn't know what she was unsure about, but she knew there was something. Kouga was walking out past her trying to say goodnight and Kikyo rested her slender white hand on his shoulder.

He froze.

An electric river of desire began to flow through him and his hands balled up into fists. His fists began to shake. He wanted to run away, but his instinct told him he was where he was always supposed to be. Kikyo stepped behind the wolf demon and placed her other hand on his other shoulder then began to nuzzle his neck.

"You already told her you would be late" whispered Kikyo into Kouga's pointed ears.

"Yeah…" he said in his gruff voice. "Yeah…you're right." 'I can't I can't I shouldn't I shouldn't…' Kikyo began to nibble on his earlobe and the wolf demon said "I guess, I guess if I stay another hour it won't kill anyone."

Kouga turned to face her and they fell to the floor in a passionate embrace.

* * *

Here you go! A mid-week posting! I hope you are enjoying this so far. Thanks for your reviews! I hope you enjoy reading as much as I'm enjoying writing for an imperious Takekiku and about Kouga's naughty side ;) 


	12. Free As The Wind

**Chapter 12 Free As the Wind**

Sachem took Kagura to a quiet lounge in the estate. He made them a couple of drinks and sat down next to her. Sachem knew what he wanted to get across to her, but he was unsure about how to say it. "Kagura, I know…I know you…you don't feel the same way about me as I do about you."

"Did you bring me here to open up my heart…" she turned away and said "Ridiculous. You're so human sometimes."

Sachem shifted in his seat and said "No, I just want you to understand that I care for you, and I do want you to be happy, even if you don't want me. I can still take care of you."

"You couldn't understand me, especially now" she said feeling confident that she could gain Sesshomaru's favor.

"Why are you here?"

"Your father."

"He won't take you as a lover."

"I don't need sex, I require his power. There is no safer place right now. Not while Naraku exists in any form."

Sachem physically withdrew and said "If you know what is good for you, you should listen to me."

"How dare you suggest you know anything more than I. I have been around for centuries pup. You know nothing about this world." Kagura stood up, calmed her voice a bit and said "I will do what I damn well please and I would appreciate if you didn't get in my way" she placed the drink down on an end table and walked out of the room.

Kagura walked out of the room and Sachem felt his bones burning. His biological transformation to demon flesh was nearly complete, if not finished already. The burning in his bones was his instincts calling to him, and he didn't like what they were saying.

* * *

Later that same week, Sachem and Kaugra were walking through the halls of the estate, together. He was talking about work and she pretended to listen. A servant found them and Sachem was called off, but Kagura wandered the halls alone.

She wanted to destroy Naraku, but was afraid that it was what he wanted her to do. She couldn't shake the feeling that Meno was missing a large part of the picture, as he had often done in the past. 'But why not? Is this part of Naraku's plan? Doubting myself?'

Kagura was walking through the halls and heard the voice of Naraku calling to her. "Kagura…"

Naraku invaded her mind. 'Kagura free me…' The wind sorceress shook her head to try and remove the grasp Naraku had on her mind.

"No! No!" she whispered.

She opened her eyes and saw a mist hanging in the air. It was shaped like a giant claw and moved tighter and tighter around her. She struggled against the confining mist and heard Naraku's voice "There is no escape Kagura. You came for my flesh and this alone prevents you from ever truly severing yourself from me. You are my flesh. You are me."

As Naraku's maniacal laugh echoed through her ears, Kagura felt the mist suffocating her. "Kagura this will never end. I will always haunt you…" Kagura let out a scream of denial and Naraku broke off his contact with a fading laugh.

Kagura did not hesitate in her actions. She ran up to the room Gentaro and Haru had stayed in and found their chemistry set. "Alright" she said "Blue plus this yellow makes the acid. I will end this Naraku! I will put an end to this right away!" Kagura contained the bubbling acid in one of the kits test tubes and smiled deviously to herself.

* * *

Sesshomaru called Sachem to his office and Bebop faithfully followed his changing master. The pains of Sachem's demon transformation were subsiding as his body slowly became less human. Lord Sesshomaru invited Sachem to have a seat. He began the conversation bluntly. "Naraku is manipulating Kagura." 

Sachem did not blurt out what he felt, as he would have as a younger man, but considered what his father said. Sachem replied "She has not been sleeping soundly. She looks as though she is having headaches. Naraku's influence may explain it."

"How does Kagura explain it?"

"She avoids answering." Sachem and his father sat in silence, but came to the same conclusion.

Lord Sesshomaru finally said "It is times like these that being a father conflicts with my other interests."

"No Chichioya. This is of interest to me as well. I understand what needs to be done."Sachem unconciously rubbed his armwhere the burning sensation was strongest before and said "I had a feeling all along."

"Mmn."

"I won't let you down."

"There is no need to say this. I already know."

"Thank you Chichioya."

* * *

Kagura began to walk down towards the basement. Panic overwhelmed her and she soon began to hyperventilate. She stopped frequently in the wide hallway before she eventually got to the basement door. 'The priests who do the rituals to keep Naraku in the jar will return an hour from now. I will end this before then.' 

Kagura opened her shaky palm and looked at the vile of acid she had created. A vision of Naraku appeared before her.

He said "My my my, Kagura. What are you planning to do with that vile?" He asked as though he already knew.

She spat at the image and said "You bastard. You've paid me enough visits to know what I'm thinking."

Naraku frowned at her sharp words and said "You should be careful Kagura."

"No! You should have been careful. Now I will destroy you!"

Sachem stepped from the darkness and grabbed her wrists. "Let go of me you filthy dog! Let go now!" she screeched.

Sachem said "Let me explain!"

"NO! Stop! You fool! I have to kill him!" she yelled.

Sachem easily tossed her petite body onto the floor and said "This reckless behavior of yours will only make things worse."

Kagura saw the vile of acid next to Sachem's foot. Naraku's voice flooded her mind and she could no longer hear the voice of her ex-lover.

"Kagura? Kagura! Aren't you listening? If you don't stop I'll be forced to kill you!" said Sachem, reluctantly.

Naraku's deep malicious voice blurred Sachem's warning. "Kagura. Poor Kagura. I see how it is now. You aren't truly free. I am not to blame for your enslavement, Sachem is. He is more clever than I thought. I am honest about your servitude to me, but Sachem is a master of illusion wrapping his true intentions in bold declarations of love and loyalty. He is your enslaver. Not me, Kagura."

This made sense to Kagura. She felt obligated to Sachem for his kindness, and resent the affection she felt for him. She was playing right into Naraku's trap.

Her vision blurred as she looked up at Sachem who appeared to be speaking very harshly to her. Kagura grabbed the vile and knocked over the cookie jar onto the floor. Malevolent slime aided the slide of the brain across the floor. Sachem tackled Kagura on the ground but did not restrain her arms. She quickly popped open the vile with her thumb and threw it at Naraku's brain. Sachem reached out with a helpless hand and screamed "NOOOO!"

Kagura panted with relief as Sachem's stomach turned with anxiety. He snapped "Weren't you listening? I just told you that by destroying Naraku's last vestige of flesh you release his spirit! His corporeal brain was a prison for his evil spirit! By destroying what was left of his body you have freed him up to possess anyone!"

Kagura gasped at the realization. Her voice was raspy and her eyes were tearing. She barely said "Naraku..that…that…" and whispered "bastard" as she placed her head on the floor and wept. She looked up at a baffled and furious Sachem and explained that she couldn't hear him because Naraku had been clouding her mind.

* * *

Don't you just love the Nakie-pooh evilness! Please R&R. 


	13. Fleeing Spirits

**Chapter 13 – Fleeing Spirits**

Narkau came to Kanna in a dream and alerted her to his freed state. "Kanna, come to me…" He sent her an image of where he was. Kanna left her bed in the middle of the night and went to Naraku.

He stood, obscured by darkness. "Kanna, I will be in hiding for while."

"How long, Naraku?"

"As long as it takes to regain my power. It may be a while by human years, but when I return all those responsible for my imprisonment will pay dearly. I must gain enough demons again to rebuild my body. I need to you find Hakudoshi and to alert him that I will one day call on him."

Kanna nodded her assent and Naraku's laugh faded along with her grudged master.

* * *

Sesshomaru had decided to seek out Ms. Kensington in the bed chamber of their master suite. 

When Sachem screamed in the basement Sesshomaru heard it and looked up.

Ms. Kensington's fingers were working on his shirt buttons when Lord Sesshomaru made the sudden turn of his head that Alicia knew so well. "What's wrong, Sir?" she asked as he stood from the bed again. She snuggled back down under the white down comforter.

He simply said "I will be back."

Sesshomaru headed to the basement.

* * *

Sachem stood looking at Kagura, who was still sitting on the floor in disbelief over what she had done. "I can't believe he got me to do that! I just…" 

Sachem did not say anything at first. He sighed "Kagura, did you hear what I said before?"

"No, I...I couldn't hear anything but Naraku's voice" she said shaking her head. She looked up at Sachem and saw his cold expression. She became defensive over the look he was giving her "What are you looking at?" she snapped.

"I told you, Kagura…now I have to kill you" he said seriously.

Kagura's shock was unmasked. "You don't have the nerve" she said in hope that he really didn't. Then Sachem raised his hand and clenched his fist.

Kagura began to wheeze. Sachem looked on coldly. She reached out as she felt the air in her lungs escaping. Sachem said to her "Just so you understand why you can't breath, the heart I gave you was simply a reconstruction. Naraku's heart was secretly retrieved and is still stowed away from prying eyes. We gave the fake one to you just in case…In case you betrayed us.The reconstruction of his heart was made to feel like the real thing, but it is filled with poison; poison that will kill you relatively quickly. Did you think I'd allow such a betrayal to go unnoticed?"

Kagura clutched her throat as she felt it close. 'What have I done?' she thought.

"I could have forgiven you for whoring yourself to my father while my mother was away. I did care for you, Kagura." As she tried to find air enough to speak Sachem squatted down next to her and stroked her face. "Then you left. You were away for quite some time. Time enough for me to realize how treacherous you cold be."

Kagura realized she was going to die. She felt a burning spread throughout her chest. 'This heart! Damnit all to hell! This pup has more power than I thought!'

"Then you returned" said Sachem standing over her "You went after Chichioya."

She leaned closer and closer to the floor trying desperately to cling on to what little life she could. Sachem continued "You rejected my continual offers of help and worked with the enemy."

Sachem shook his head. "You freed Naraku. Chichioya was right when he told me you could not be trusted. I tried to argue on your behalf, but you did all this on your own."

Kagura closed her eyes, preparing herself for a sleep from which she would never wake. She still winced form the pain.

Then Sachem dropped the final blow. "That is a reconstruction of Naraku's heart and you know why we made one of his? You never had one of your own to begin with."

Kagura thought back on her life and realized Sachem was right. That black mass of swirling darkness never showed what was in her spirit. It was in Naraku's hands never her own.

She came from him. Naraku pulled his own heart out of her and told her it was her own. He manipulated her, caused her pain, and convinced her he controlled her freedom.

"You fool" said Sachem with disdain. "You never took my aide and sought out my father for your own selfish advancement. I could have helped you but you pushed me away!"

Kagura cracked open her eyes and croaked "Why? Why this?"

"My father put up with you because his emotions don't rule him. But I am human. My sadness lingers, my pain runs deep, and my anger seethes." Sachem looked down at her and recalled their sparse happiness.

'It was all based on lies' he thought. He began to feel guilt. He couldn't bare the guilt and tried to twist in into anger. He did so unsuccessfully. Sachem got down on his knees and picked up her twitching body. Then he held her closely to his chest. "Why did you…Why did you make me do this?" he didn't believe it himself. He knew he warned her. He knew he told her the truth. He struggled with not being able to do more. 'I told her what could happen if she betrayed me or my family. What a fool.'

He looked down at her cradled in his arm.

Kagura was dead.

Her face was peaceful and her jade earrings dangled. Her body turned into dust and was carried away on the wind.

Sachem picked up the earrings, the onlything left of her,and closed his fingers around them.

"It is done" said Sesshomaru as he stepped into the room. "It is better this way. Naraku would have surely used her to exact his revenge. She was unstable, unreliable, and a danger to you and your family."

* * *

Kanna too was living at the Sesshomaru estate. When word passed through the house that Kagura had died from unknown causes Kanna went to see Hakudoshi. When the boy heard the news he did not become afraid, but felt angry at the demoness. She now put him in an awkward position, Kanna too. He was known to be the son of Naraku, and will be watched just as closely as Kagura. 

Hakudoshi did not want to end up like Kagura.

Kanna interrupted Hakudoshi's thoughts by saying "He said he was going to call on you Hakudoshi."

The boy demon knew what this meant and was pleased. Very pleased. 'He will help me become a formidable foe for that Takekiku.' "Kanna, we must leave this place."

Kanna's light airy voice said "I understand." Then the two spawn of Naraku fled into the night.

* * *

So? Teiboi, Lady2Sakura2006, Kyuuketsukisan, Listersgirl? What do we all think? Every chapter is a cliffie with me, isn't it? I hope this satisfied your expectations after the last posting. There are plenty more postings to come. It's all going to take off quite soon. This story is going to get a heck of a lot darker, but hopefully you'll find it more exciting too. It will include more of your favorite characters, an inevitable death of a major player, betrayl, top secret conspiricies revealed and an all out war. Please R&R - Thanks! 


	14. Doggie Training

Chapter 14 Canine Craziness

Soon after Kagura's death both Sachem and Gentaro went and trained with the DDL. The early morning he was to be sent away to a secret facility to train, Sachem hugged his mother and his growing sister on a seemingly abandoned dock. The youkai lord nodded to his son and Sachem walked to the end of the pier. He would be seeing Sachem again soon. There were some large bubbles that surfaced and a round hatch appeared above the water. It opened up and Sachem climbed in.

The morning was dark and rainy. The large drops fell out of the sky and splashed on Ms. Kensington's black umbrella. The chill in the air made her shiver slightly.Alicia put her arm around her daughter's shoulders to comfort her and Takekiku looked up and asked "Why does he have to go?"

Ms. Kensington looked at Lord Sesshomaru who was watching the bubbles subside then back to her daughter. "I'm not sure. Sachem said he felt he had to."

Alicia began to walk her daughter back towards the limo that took them there. Kiku asked "Will I have to? Is there going to be a war, mom?"

"I think there might be a war, sweetie, but…" Al didn't know what to say to her daughter about serving in the DDL. She didn't want to hold a double standard, but she didn't want both of her children to be away at war. "Well…you, um…you'll have to do what your conscience dictates."

Kiku looked at the ground and nodded understanding that what her mom said was difficult for her to say. She scampered off toward the limo and dove in to get out of the rain. Alicia looked back towards lord Sesshomaru who was being kept dry by his own man servant and a black umbrella. He just stared at her over her words to their daughter.

At first, Alicia thought it was just one of his many blank looks, but couldn't help but feel anger behind those eyes. He lost a daughter to war already. He would not allow it to happen again. He looked off into the water once more and then walked back to the limo. Al quietly followed.

The training facility and base were located out in the Pacific Ocean. The collection of domes was hundreds of leagues under the sea in a secret location. Most of the soldiers and officers who were stationed there did not know where 'there' was. It was kept confidential for safety purposes. If the UN knew about their training facility it would be destroyed without a second thought.

The facility was enormous. It sprawled along the floor of the ocean, but also had levels higher up within the water. There were artificial day cycles with sunlight, moonlight, and large monitors which reflected the weather on the surface. There were sections for the civilian families that lived relatively normal lives. There was a school, stores, theaters, and transportation. Anything that was necessary for living was available; including confidential areas for important demon dignitaries to hold top secret meetings.

The training facility and military buildings and apparatuses were on the upper most layer in case of attack. There were beautiful gardens and even a wave pool to simulate the beaches on the surface. There were portions of the civilian underwater city that was open to showcasing the beauty of the underwater deep.

Sachem's training took place in a less comfortable portion of the base. Each layer of domes was connected by elevators and ports between which submarine-ferries carted demons and their families back and forth. The upper most military dome was for the new recruits. It was damp, dark, leaky, and cold. Most of the money for amenities went to the civilians.

The soldiers learned in classrooms and out on the field. They would eventually be taken to different surface bases and trained further. But for the time being they were cut off from the outside world and allowed only one communication every two months. They could not risk giving away their location with frequent trips to the surface. The human forces knew the base existed, but could not locate it.

Basic training was rigorous but Sachem didn't complain. He couldn't complain. He was a potential officer. His education and physical prowess put him far ahead the average demon soldier. His fellow soldiers wouldn't listen to his complaints like they would each others.

They gave Sachem a difficult time because of his privileged lifestyle. There were whispers that his officer potential was due to Lord Sesshomaru's intervention, but when Sachem spoke out against war and for peace it was obvious that he was there on his own merit. During a tactics lecture Sachem echoed the teachings of Sun Tsu. "I think the best way to win is to avoid the battle until absolutely necessary. Then finish it quickly."

The teacher said "Hmf. That is quite unlike your father's philosophy; kill, or dominate."

Sachem smiled and said "Some people seem to forget that even though I share my father's face we are two completely different breeds."

Sachem had trained in the classroom and then began his stint in the field. Sachem decided he would try air defense and began to fly. Sachem approached his fighter jet on the runway and reached up to touch the nose. "Hey!" he heard a familiar gravely voice chastise him. "Whatta ya doin' touchin' my plane?"

Sachem looked over and saw Gentaro jogging over to him with a big grin. "Hey!" the two greeted each other with a hug and Sachem gripped his cousin by the shoulders "What're you doing here?"

"Learnin' to fly. You?"

Sachem said "Well duh, the same. That's the main function of this air craft carrier. It's a great training field apparatus. So is this really your plane?" asked Sachem as he turned to admire the jet.

"Sure is. What number are you? I'm totally gonna fry yer ass and embarrass the hell out of you"

"Really? Well that 's quite a sacrifice on your part."

Gentaro twitched a black doggie ear and said "huh?"

Sachem looked at Gentaro and the breeze off the water ruffled his hair. He smiled and said "We're in the same plane, dumb-ass."

It was simply luck of the draw, but it turned out to be a great pairing. Each training jet had two pilots to control it. Gentaro and Sachem were assigned the same plane and thus training partners in all their exercises.

* * *

Kouga stood in front of his house with a large duffle bag over his shoulder. He wore the traditional wolf-demon tribe garb with Ginta and Hakkaku to either side of him. Ayame took a picture of her dashing husband then began to cry.

Kouga gently said "Oh, c'mon Ayame. None of that cryin'. We talked about this."

Ayame wiped her tears away and rubbed her nose with her sleeve. "I know" she sniffled. "I'm just going to miss you when you're off training. Why are you going? Why are you going?"

Kouga told her "I said before it's just something I feel I should do as a demon. I didn't serve properly in the DDL before, and now it's my chance" 'Plus it's where I hear mutt-face is so I gotta go there.'

Ayame threw her arms around her husband's neck, and cried. When she backed off she gave a hug to Ginta and Hakakku and the three wolf demons were off to train with the DDL.

* * *

When Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku were ushered off the bus to a boat at a far off harbor. They boarded the boat while being yelled at by the demon that would be their drill sergeant, Inuyasha.

When Kouga saw the silver haired demon barking orders he felt relieved. The wolf demon was worried that perhaps he had made an irrational decision and just as this thought arrived it disappeared when he saw Inuyasha. 'Yes! I've made it and he's here. Now I can exact my revenge for my women.'

Inuyasha saw Kouga and his wolf demons and thought about what trouble they were going to bring with them. 'That damn mangy wolf is gonna cause a raucous. I just know it. I gotta keep an eye on 'em.'

Inuyasha was a tough drill sergeant. He had his soldiers do the most demanding tasks and dished out the most severe punishments. One particularly harsh afternoon Lord Sesshomaru came by to inspect the troops. The demon soldiers were lined up along the deck after their arrival at the underwater base and were given a nod of approval. It was true that Inuyasha was the leader of the DDL, but he wanted to be involved with the training of his troops. He left the politics and administration to Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha spotted Kouga in the crowd as he gave what he called his New Maggots In Training speech. He was tough on the soldiers, and especially tough on those he saw potential in. Ironically he saw potential in Kouga.

He made sure to yell especially loud at Kouga and to give him the toughest assignments. Kouga needed to wait for the right opportunity to tell off mutt-face. One afternoon after an especially rigorous obstacle course Inuyasha called Kouga into his office to commend him on his timing and to tell him that he broke a base-wide record.

"So Kouga, I called ya here to tell ya that you did good today. You've been doin' good since ya got here. I don't know what the hell is goin' on in yer head or what's motivatin' you, but it's workin'."

Inuyasha was signing appropriate paper work to promote Kouga to a higher level when Kouga blurted out "It's my hatred of you!"

Inuyasha glared up at the wolf-demon through his heavy eyebrows. "What did you say? You mangy wolf?"

Kouga couldn't help but give in to the conditional training to respect his higher ranking officers and said "I said I hate you SIR!"

"That's more like it." Inuyasha went back to his work and continued to fill out the appropriate forms. "As I said I don't care what it is that's makin' you do so good." 'Why would he still hate me? That entire Kagome episode was years ago. Maybe it was the other day when I slammed that table and his food tray flipped over because of it. I know that wolf is touchy about his food.'

Kouga continued with perfect posture "SIR! You're a real dog, SIR! I hate your guts and all the dishonorable underhanded things you do!...SIR!"

Inuyasha was incensed. He stood up and started to yell "You should keep yer damn mouth SHUT you stupid idiot! Or you'll find yerself cleanin' up the mess hall." I didn't think flippin' that tray was such a big deal. Shit.'

"No SIR! I will not shut up! You've done some awful things, but this THIS tops it all!" spat Kouga. "SIR." 'What a dog. What a total dog to use those women for his own selfish desire. To take my Kagome away then to abuse her like that is just the lowest of the low.'

"You ain't got no right to talk to me that way you shit eatin' maggot!"

"SIR you're wrong SIR! I can see real easy what kinda scum you are SIR! To so something so wrong and to not feel guilt! What' the hell's wrong with ya?"

Inuyasha thought on it a moment. He knew Kouga and he didn't always see eye to eye, 'But hey, if spillin' his food was that much a problem then I'll just apologize and get this over with. Crap. What a pussy.' "'K, private Kouga. I'm thinkin' this ain't 'bout yer performance and it ain't 'bout my boot camp knick names fer everyone."

"No, Sir, it is not." 'He's got to know what I'm talking about' thought Kouga.

"I know what yer sayin' and I…I 'pologize. If we're goin' inta combat together then shits gotta be clear. I respect you as a warrior and I'm sorry if I somehow compromised yer manliness."

"My manliness? MY MANLINESS? This isn't about my Manliness, Sir! This is about bein' men but not about my manliness. Men do crazy things, I know, but we've got to protect our innocent ones, sir. With all do respect, sir, Inuyasha, sir, you're not doing a good job of that."

Inuyasha took a few anger management classes by Kagome's request after the incident where Naraku kidnapped Gentaro. Inuyasha was seething of Kouga's performance appraisal unaware he was talking about the women in Inuyasha's life. 'Deep breath in. Deep breath out.' With clenched fangs Inuyasha asked his inferior officer "So, why do you say that? You're opinion is ….Oh fuck that bein' calm shit! GIVE ME 150 PUSH UPS YOU FUCKIN' STINKIN' MAGGOT SCUUUUUUUUUUUM!"

Kouga dropped and gave his 150, after all, he got what was bugging him off his chest.

* * *

Sachems officer status was soon confirmed after his graduation from the DDL Academy. He made quite a stir with his pro-human status, but Sachem's ability to lead could not be ignored. Gentaro, though a non-officer, graduated with honors.

Sachem involved himself in the air force more deeply and was often sent on quick recon missions. He took a seat at Western Financial and made some powerful connections. Sachem soon had his own office and a great deal of responsibility. He had been trained and was ready for a battle, which he never hoped to see.

Gentaro decided to avoid Western Financial and worked in an auto body shop. He loved working on cars, bikes, and whatever else would role into his shop. In addition to his shop Gentaro began working on DDL equipment and learned a great deal about engineering.

Sachem went through this period of his life thinking of Kagura and what lessons he learned from knowing her. He noted the weaknesses of his human heart, but also how it was a source of inspiration when he needed it. His increasingly demon-natured body did not react to grief, but he felt it emotionally and carried the guilt of Kagura's death deep within his soul, never forgetting what he had done to her.

* * *

Kouga thought he may have sprained one of his fingers, but did not see any reason to go to the infirmary. He was a powerful demon and would heal quickly. He did have to pass it to get back to his quarters. As he walked past the door he snuck a peek with his blue eyes into the infirmary, curious who was weak enough to be in there.

He saw Kikyo. She was dressed as a nurse. Kouga stopped in his tracks and took in the sight of her. 'What is she doing here?' She was pulling out a thermometer from a patient's mouth. When she held it up to her eye level she saw Kouga in the doorway. She quickly forgot her patient and speedily walked Kouga's way.

Kouga was in a sate of shock, and Kikyo was doing all she could to keep her emotions in check. 'Our love is still secret, and I don't want to ruin his chances of advancement in the military.' "Why Kouga, it's a pleasure to see you again."

Kouga had mixed feelings about seeing her. 'Why is she here? Is she stalking me?' "What's goin' on? Why are you here?"

Kikyo could sense Kouga's mixed feelings and was angered by them. She replied, self-righteously "I am here serving demon kind. I am not human you know, but nor am I human. The demon populace has employed me and given me more than the humans. I am obligated to serve them any way I can."

"But you're a lawyer, why are you doing nursing?" asked Kouga, confused.

Kikyo furrowed her brow and frowned at him. "Are you happy to see me as well?"

Kouga was still not sure why she was there, but at the same time he didn't care much. Ayame was far away and Kikyo was one of the only females that Kouga was allowed to come in contact with. 'Maybe this ain't so bad. She can help tide me over until I get back home to Ayame. I'm glad I told that Inuyasha what a jerk he is. Using my women. Well, Kikyo is mine now. He can't have her anymore!'

* * *

On her 13th birthday Kiku went to bed a little later than usual. It was the third night after the full moon and her brother, Sachem, had finished his military training. She lay reading a book her tutor was going to quiz her on during their meeting on Monday.

She rolled over on her back and held the book above her trying to find a comfortable spot. She rolled over on to her side and stretched her hand out over the side of the bed.

Kiku then felt a searing pain burning through her person and she dropped the book with a guttural cry.

Sesshomaru was still at the dinner table with Ms. Kensington when he heard his daughters cry. It was muffled, and strange. Ms. Kensington had told him aside from it being her birthday she had also become a woman that day. He did not want to disturb her and figured she was feeling some feminine discomfort, but he also did not like to hear his little girl cry out in pain.

Sesshomaru told Ms. Kensington he was going to say good night to his one and only daughter. Al smiled at his doting nature and finished up some left over cake, not having heard the sound at all.

Sesshomaru headed for Kiku's room to say happy birthday and to check on her. He knocked on her door and got no answer. 'She must have fallen asleep.' Lord Sesshomaru put his ear to the door and heard the snarling of a large beast inside.

He burst inside to save his precious progeny. He found himself face to face with a big white dog demoness.

It barked its fangs and charged him. Lord Sesshomaru effortlessly jumped out of the way and the beast went crashing into Kiku's dresser set. Lord Sesshomaru took a whiff of the air and gasped.

As the beast shook off some of Kiku's sweaters form its head Lord Sesshomaru said "Kiku, stop this at once! I am your father and you will listen to me!"

The dog barked and Lord Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes then said "Because I said so!"

He then raised his hand enough for his daughter in her demon form to see his hand and the glow of his light whip. He said "Remember Kiku, this will hurt me more than it will hurt you."

Sesshomaru whipped the brilliant white demoness into submission.

Alicia came to Kiku's room soon after and was horrified by the scene. Sesshomaru stood light whip at the ready and the dog demon stat crouching in the corner, trying to find an opportunity to pounce. He had not injured the demoness, but did display his power to control her.

Alicia shrieked "WHERE'S MY BABY GIRL? WHERE'S TAKEKIKU?"

Lord Sesshomaru took hold of Al's sleeve without taking his eyes off his daughter in her pure demon form. Al continued "Did that thing eat my baby?"

"1.) Ms. Kensington, she's not a baby. 2.) That amazing creature did not eat Takekiku 3.) That beautiful animal is Takekiku."

"What?" said Al in breathless disbelief.

Sesshomaru explained "She is on adolescent girl Her body must be changing. This may happen as often as once a month."

"But my baby girl is…"

"Half dog demon."

"Does she recognize us?" How long will it last?" Is she in pain?"

"The answer to all your questions is..."

"Sir?"

"I don' know."

* * *

Sorry, yet another cliffie. What can I say? I like 'em :D

Don't worry. I won't leave you hanging forever. I'll update as soon as my laziness allows. I have some future chappies written up, but I still have to refine them.

Thanks for your reviews, guys!


	15. Kiku's Identity

**Chapter 15 Kiku's Identity**

Before Alicia could ask more questions Lord Sesshomaru didn't know the answer to Sachem popped his head in the door "Hey! When did the party move up here?"

He was sucking on a grape Popsicle stick. He said "What's –uh" then spotted his sister "Holy Shit!"

Al scolded "Don't swear in front of your sister!"

Sachem looked at his panicked parents and laughed, hard. Sesshomaru was angered by this "Is there something funny, boy? I do not see any humor this situation."

"I'm sorry…" sighed Sachem. "…it's just Kiku, Mom, Chichioya."

Sesshomaru said "Yes, but she is your sister in demon form. We do not know what to expect. She was…aggressive with me when I came into her room."

"Did you knock?" asked Sachem.

"Of course" said Sesshomaru unsure of what that had to do with the current situation. Alicia too gave her son a confused look.

Sachem then asked "Well, did you wait for her to say 'Come in?' or whatever that is in doggie barks?" Sachem then finished what was left of his popsicle.

Sesshomaru then understood. "Oh…I see…" He turned to Takekiku and said "I apologize for barging in on you like that Takekiku. I will be more respectful in the future."

The dog demoness then settled down and gave one last warning bark before hopped up onto her bed. She walked in a small circle then settled herself down to sleep.

* * *

Kiku woke the next morning circled up on her bed. She looked down at her body in wonder 'I'm back to normal!' she thought. Kiku dressed quickly trying to think of some witty come backs for when Sachem decided to tease her. She looked at herself in the mirror and combed her long fine hair. 

Her hands began to tremble along wither bottom lip. She dropped her comb on the vanity and burst into tears. Kiku was not prepared to face such an ugly side of herself. She was told she was going to grow into a real beauty.

She brought up her head and looked at her face red and scrunched up from crying. Her aunt Kagome had said she would have no problem with men and would have the pick of the litter, so to say. 'Who's going to want me now? Who's going to want a hairy beast?'

Lord Sesshomaru silently appeared in the doorway. When Kiku looked up at him she was met with the calm set of untroubled eyes of her father. She shrieked "Papaaaaaaaaaa!" and ran to him. She wrapped her arms around him and hiccupped while she cried into his chest. He did not wrap his arms around her but allowed them to hang loosely at his sides. "Pa-pa! I'm hi-hi-hi-deouu-uu-uus!" She sputtered between tears.

He cocked an eyebrow in response and said "That's nonsense, Precious."

She said "really…Papa?" calming already.

He said "Of course it is." She let go of him and looked up at her dashing and youthful father and felt better already. He reached out and pulled a piece of lint out of her hair. As he examined it he said "you're a magnificent addition to my line."

After Lord Sesshomaru flicked the lint away he noticed her grimace. 'What? That is a perfectly honorable thing to say. Why would she not be pleased?' he thought.

Then he heard Sachem' say in his mind '_She's an adolescent girl Chichioya!'_ Lord Sesshomaru found himself in the rare instance of not knowing what to say. She looked at him expectantly. He observed her swollen eyes and sad pouty mouth. 'What does she want to hear?' "You are far more powerful than I thought."

Her grimace turned back to her trembling bottom lip.

'Does she expect me to fix everything? I don't even know what the problem is!' Lord Sesshomaru was feeling a pressure he never felt raising Sachem 'Then again I wasn't the one who actually raised him. Why does she have this idea that I can make everything perfect?'

"Papa?" The tears were welling in her eyes.

'Oh dammit all' he thought as he set his fact to neutral. "Was, was I…" Kiku's tears began to stream down her face …I …uh-uh-ugly?" she sobbed some more and Lord Sesshomaru felt a bit relieved and said "Of course not! You looked like me."

This did not comfort her. She cried harder and he was loosing his patience. "What now?" he asked sounding merely curious, but panicking inside.

Kiku looked up at him and said "You're a boy, Papa!" She spun around and threw herself on her bed. She cried into her pillow.

Lord Sesshomaru was paralyzed. 'This creature…this human teenaged girl…is like nothing I have ever battled with before!'

Ms Kensington came into the room, and saw Kiku sobbing on the bed. She looked at Lord Sesshomaru then went to comfort her daughter. Kiku released in her mothers' arms and said "Ma-ma-mom I'm-a-a-a mmmmonster!"

"No…no…not don't be silly! You're my beautiful baby girl!" said Ms. Kensington.

"Y-y-y-you're just saying that because I'-I'm you're daughter! I'm not prettyyyyyy!"

Lord Sesshomaru was ready to snap and he mumbled "Of course you're not pretty when you cry like that."

Ms. Kensington didn't hear it but Kiku did and she cried "BWAAAAAAAAAH!"

Just as Ms. Kensington turned to Lord Sesshomaru to chastise him for whatever it was that he said Sachem entered. "What's going on?" He saw Kiku in tears and his mother angry with Chichioya, and his father at a loss.

"So Kiks you're not a dog anymore, huh?"

"Shut up" she said defensively.

Sachem couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry _princess_, but I can't help but revel in your one imperfection."

Kiku rubbed her eyes and snapped "What are you talking about?"

Ms Kensington was about to interrupt but felt Sachem was going to somewhere with his comment and stayed silent. The elder boy walked over to her vanity and helped himself to a stash of candy she had there. He said "Well, you're' so dammed perfect all the time. You're smart and you're many friends adore you, and you're pretty. What are you crying about you brat? Even in your demon form you're perfect. It makes me sick." He then got distracted by the candy and said "Mmm. These gummy bears are good. Chewy, just the way I like them."

Kiku's breathing normaled out and Lord Sesshomaru and Ms. Kensington looked at Sachem in amazement. Kiku wiped away some tears and said "You're just jealous of my doggie form. You want to be like Papa and can't transform."

"Maybe so, but you don't see me crying about _not_ being able to do it."

With that Sachem left. "He couldn't understand" she said. Kiku flopped down onto her fluffy pillow.

Ms. Kensington said "Is there anything I can do for you sweetheart?"

"No mama, thanks. "

Ms. Kensington patted her daughters head and said "If you think of anything let me know."

"Ok."

Lord Sesshomaru picked up the brush on his daughters vanity and said "I don't understand your shame Kiku. For generations I have witnessed nothing but pride in our true demon form. It is my true self you know. I am not this façade of a human shell."

"But Papa, I'm human."

"And demon...Don't forget that. Come downstairs when you are ready. Your grandfather is here." Lord Sesshomaru exited her wing and grew concerned about how both his children viewed themselves. 'Why do they insist on being so human when there is so much demon blood flowing through them?'

* * *

It's not all serious! I like this Kiku girl. I'm not totally sure what I'm going to do with her, but I think I will enjoy whatever I come up with for her nonetheless. Thanks for your reviews! Please R&R 

It looks like my computer is out of commision for a while. I'll try to keep posting from work, but don't be suprised if it slows down! Thanks for your patience.


	16. The Next Generation

Chapter 16 The Next Generation

When Kiku came down to the drawing room to meet her grandfather, Inutaisho, he saw his granddaughter in the doorway and stood from the couch. He put his hand over his heart and said "You are more lovely than before! How is it possible my brave little flower?"

He laughed and squeezed the air right out of her in a tight embrace.

She said "Inu-ack-papa!"

"Sorry, my dear I'm just so taken by pride in your beauty. I couldn't help it!"

He took her face and squished her cheeks in his hands forcing her lips to pucker like a fish. "Look at that FACE!" Look! HAHAAAAAAA!" he said pushing her face around like dough.

Inupapa stepped aside and displayed her face this way to Inuyasha who was waiting there with Haru. They both cringed for a moment at the sight of a squish faced Takekiku. She noticed their reaction and twisted free from Inutaisho's loving grip.

Sachem walked in the door and laughed at his sister's irritation. It wasn't too soon that Sachem found himself in the loving, but harsh, grip of his grandfather.

Inutaisho pulled on Sachem's cheeks revealing the young mans teeth "Look at that! Look at those fangs! Look! Look!" He pushed Sachem's face into Inuyasha and Haru's faces.

"HHaaaaaaah! He will be most fierce in battle!" cried out Inupapa as he awkwardly displayed Sachem's fangs.

Sachem tried to pry his face from his grandfather's grip but found it difficult, to say the least. Inutaisho brought Sachem's face back to his own, gave him a fanged smile and released his grandson.

Sachem and Kiku sat next to each other opposite their uncle and cousin. The brother and sister rubbed their soar faces. Sachem didn't appreciate Haru's and Inuyasha's smirks at his expense. Inuyasha was feeling particularly invulnerable until, that was, he saw Sesshomaru's children looking at him as if he were a prey animal.

Inuyasha had only seen that look on Sesshomaru's face during battle. Haru caught on quick and jumped up saying "Uh, I'm gonna go see what's taking Gentaro so long. Be right back!"

Haru left his father on the couch to deal with an overly affectionate Inutaisho and an angry set of Sesshomaru offspring.

Inuyasha found himself pinning his ears flat against his head. Kiku spoke first "Gee Inupapa, I think Uncle Inuyasha's ears are way more impressive than Sachem's fangs."

Sachem said with an evil smirk "Yeah. I bet he can pick up a lot with those adorable fuzzy things."

Inuyasha began to growl in defense. "My ears ain't cute!"

Inuyasha was too slow. It was too late, and Inutaisho had taken a hold of his son by the ears. "Don't be so shy about your cuteness Inuyasha! Haha! I never knew how stretchy these ears of yours were!"

As Inutaisho tweaked his son's doggie ears, Inuyasha protested uselessly.

After Inutaisho tired of grabbing his relatives the family retired out back on the veranda. They presented Kiku with some birthday gifts and all had a drink of celebratory sake.

Then it came up that Kiku had transformed not into a human, but a full demon on her night.

Sachem couldn't resist saying "Yep. So when I say she gets real bitchy once amount no one can argue."

Inuyasha laughed outright while Ms. Kensington scolded her grown son.

Kiku shot back "Whatever you weakling. You only wish you could transform like that!"

"Oh yea. Just like that; a drooling senseless beast."

"That's not true! You –"

This time Sesshomaru intervened "ENOUGH!" there was silence. "We are trying to enjoy ourselves. There is no need for us to listen to your bickering!" 'Why do they have so little demon pride?'

* * *

Several days later the Inu-clan boys were stationed back at the underwater base. Hundreds of miles away, leagues under the sea Gentaro kneeled next to a fighter jet in a secret hanger. A hawk demon kneeled down next to him and handed him a wrench. The hawk-demon said to him "These fighter jets are something, aren't' they? I heard they used them in your uncle's battle against that old nemesis of his. What was his name?"

"Lord Sesshomaru's nemesis? You mean Meno?"

"No, no, the real one. The competent one."

"Who was that?"

"You're dad was in that battle too, the one in Hawaii!"

"Oh! You're talking about Maravegias!" said Gentaro as he stood to examine his work.

"Yeah." The hawk demon stood back and took a look at Gentaro's work. "Nice job. I heard the general telling sergeant Takahashi that the human military got a hold of one of these jets and built secret versions of their own."

Gentaro was concerned by this and said "Yeah? So they're not as behind as we assumed, eh?"

"Good thing we created those new ones" said Gentaro as he jerked his chin towards a new sleekly designed fighter jet across the hanger. It was being polished by a young recruit.

The Hawk gazed at the fine new machine with Gentaro, but did not share the same confidence. "The reason the general and the sergeant were talking is that they can't find a good way to secure these new jets. If we're in a real war the human forces will do whatever they can to get a hold of one of those. Human's may be scum, but they can be clever."

Gentaro let the slur against humans slide because he understood what the hawk demon was saying. "If the humans get a hold of our technology they'll actually give us a run for our money."

"Yep. They have the numbers, just not the strength" said the hawk-demon as he walked away.

Gentaro felt the weight of obligation press down on him. "I'll find a way to secure those jets. My family may be mixed, but my loyalty to protecting them is not."

* * *

Inuyasha was continuing his duties as a Western Financial executive and also resumed his role as the head of the Demon Defense League. Inuyasha came into Sachem's office with more familiarity than anyone else dared. "Hey kid, what's up?"

"Hey Uncle" Inuyasha took a seat across from Sachem in a chair in front of Sachem's desk. "What can I do for you?"

"Well boy," said Inuyasha trying to loosen his already loose tie "Me an ' yer dad are goin' on a field trip."

"Fascinating" Sachem leaned back in his chair.

"Yea it'll take a few days."

Sachem was not following on why his uncle had come to tell him this personally. Usually when Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha took these 'business trips' Sachem was left to take care of official and unofficial business back at the firm. "So what do I owe the honor of your visit to?"

"We want ya to come."

Sachem was surprised and a bit excited. He knew what this trip really was: A DDL mission. Sachem had been included in planning and more administrative tasks associated with the League, but had never been involved at the same level as his father and uncle.

Sachem said "I would love to go uncle, but who will be looking after things which I –"

"Shippou" said Inuyasha not letting Sachem finish. "He's been doing well here an stuff and has been pretty useful lately dealing with our kitsune population."

"I see."

"Yea." Inuyasha shifted in his seat uncomfortable at the sight of his nephew. 'He's so God-damned Sesshomaru-like.'

Then Sachem smiled and laughed at the grumpy look Inuyasha was giving him. "Uncle" he chuckled "I'm not my father."

Inuyasha had already changed his mind. "Nah, kid that smile is all yer own."


	17. Children's Children

Chapter 17 Children's Children

Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Sachem took a special trip to the underwater Pacific base. The three demons traveled in near silence from the surface downward in a submarine ferry towards the base. As the daylight faded and the darkness of the deep sea overtook them Sachem's blood began to course with excitement.

The vessel passed through the military clearance checkpoints, through the military training levels and quarters. They passed through the public civilian layers and the private civilian living quarters as well. The submarine transport landed on what appeared to be a large coral reef. A hatch on the floor of the submarine opened, startling Sachem, who was unsure of where they were going. The hatch opened to reveal a long dark tube and latter. Inuyasha went down first, then Sesshomaru, then Sachem. The hatch was closed behind them and the transport took off.

As the three men climbed down the tube in utter darkness Sachem's hearing seemed to become more acute. He heard his uncle grumbling about the smell of sea water and his father's impatient sigh at Inuyasha's unnecessary comments. As they climbed deeper and deeper Sachem noticed light fixtures along the side of the tube that became brighter as they became deeper. Though lights were making the tube lighter as they went it was still dark.

The three demons eventually reached the bottom of the long metal tube and latter. There was only one way to go. Inuyasha walked down the long dark corridor with Sesshomaru behind him on his left, and Sachem behind him on his right. The end of the circular entrance split down the middle, spilling a wave of bright light into the corridor, and revealing a massive hanger full of fighters and demon engineers.

This was the most confidential area on the underwater base. No one but top officials and engineers were privy to this area and its various secrets.

Gentaro was already there to meet them. "Hey dad" he waved his arm to distinguish himself form the other green jumpsuit clad demons. Even if Inuyasha couldn't see his son he could just follow his scent.

Gentaro had grown his dark hair long. His fangs grew in as his human baby teeth fell out, but Gentaro was half human and everyone knew it.

Gentaro had grown into a clever and resourceful young man. He was aware of the growing resentment of his fathers, Sachems, and his own mixed heritage amongst lower ranking officials. Despite their minor disputes, the Inuclan continued a strong rule.

Sachem was the focus of attention and Gentaro was thankful for that. He knew his father had faith in him and he would live out his life with that confidence. Gentaro spoke with Sachem often about the pressures Sachem was under: Being the son of the Great Lord Sesshomaru was not easy. Sachem was appreciative of his cousin's friendship and always felt more confident with Gentaro by his side.

Gentaro and Sachem paired off and went to inspect the closest fighter jet. These sleek machines had not been unveiled yet, and were a top secret project with in the DDL. Lord Sesshomaru watched the pups.

Sachem slid his long fingered hand along the nose of the fighter craft as Gentaro pointed out other details. Sachem casually passed a comment that made Gentaro flatten his ears and frown. Sachem observed his cousin out of the corner of his eye and cracked a smile which elicited a shove form Gentaro. Sachem laughed harder and Gentaro steamed. Sachem calmed him down and said something to his cousin that made Gentaro smile. The dog eared cousin smiled and pushed Sachem again. They continued their inspection of the jet.

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru gazed at their sons. His thoughts a mystery to almost everyone.

Inuyasha noticed his brothers gaze and said "Feh. No!" This snapped Sesshomaru out of his daze and he looked at his shorter brother. Inuyasha said "We wouldn't. C'mere I wanna show you something." Inuyasha pointed to an extra cylinder and said "This thing here is what I was talkin' about."

Sesshomaru took note of what Inuyasha was telling him then changed the subject and said "Do you dare suggest that you know what I was thinking?"

"I don't suggest. I know. You were lookin' at the pups there an' thought maybe we woulda been that way if things were different. But things ain't different and yer still a big prick."

"That's a bit of an oxymoron isn't it? Big prick?"

"Shut up. See? That's what I mean." Inuyasha waved a finger at his older brother. "You know what I'm saying."

Sesshomaru said "You are saying that all of our quarrels are my fault? That you were not at fault for any of it?"

"I ain't sayin' nothin'"

"Why? Is it because father is not here to protect you?"

"He don't gotta protect me! I can help myself!"

"Mmhm. That's why you use his fang to defend yourself."

"NO! I'm the one who's transformed that sword into what it is. It wasn't nearly as powerful when I got it!"

"Ah, yes. All of the ridiculous tacky powers you gave it. Such a shame you had to go and ruin the beauty of its simplicity."

* * *

Sachem crouched a tad as he passed under the jet and spotted his uncle's ears flattened back with anger and his father's cool demeanor. Sachem sighed when he saw the conflict brewing. "Gentaro?"

The younger man rubbed a smudge off of the jet and said "Yeah?" He walked under the jet to a suit clad Sachem. "What's going on?"

"Take a look" said Sachem as he lifted his chin in their fathers' direction.

Sesshomaru looked up at the jet with a completely unconcerned look that sent Inuyasha from angry to foaming at the mouth. The half-demon curled his fingers to emphasize his claws and began to growl and bare his teeth.

Gentaro said to Sachem "Dude, you don't think we would've fought like that if your or my dad weren't around, do you? Cuz I'd prefer you gut me before we look like such fools."

This thought didn't quite flow with Sachem's line of thinking. He cocked his head and looked at Gentaro with a bit of confusion. "What do you mean?"

Gentaro shrugged watching his father get nearly hysterical and yelling about how the appearance of the sword wasn't so much an issue as was how powerful it was. Sesshomaru shook his head and said something biting enough to truly frustrate his little brother to the verge of sheer insanity.

Gentaro said "Well, they're idiots. Why do they get so upset over nothing, you know? I mean when they act like that" he pointed to his father throwing down a rag on the floor and shaking his fist at Sesshomaru, who had by then become bored with the conversation and turned his attention to the detailing on the jet "we get to see what we look like if we argue."

Sesshomaru turned his nose up at his brother then went back to observing the jet. Inuyasha's face twitched with anger and Sachem said "I see. We look at them and observe their behavior thus making ourselves aware of how we might mirror them. Then when moving forward with this awareness we stop ourselves from making the same mistakes. Interesting theory. However, it flies in the face of every credible modern theory of behavior known to man."

"Uuuuuh…right…well, I was just sayin' I don't like lookin' dumb, but take from it what ya will."

* * *

Inutaisho was preparing a disguise for his next mission when Tusubaki slinked in from their bedchamber. "Leaving so soon?"

Inupapa finished gluing on a mustache and said "Yes my pet. I must be going. It is my duty."

"Why do you let your son order you around?"

Inutaisho didn't like where this conversation was going. "What nonsense are you spilling?"

"You let your son's order you around! You're their father. You should head the DDL and Western Financial!"

Inutaisho sighed and said "You are speaking treasonously Tsubaki."

"I am speaking the truth!" 'If I can get Inutaisho to grab the power I can grab eth power myself!' "I am only concerned for your welfare. Lord Sesshomaru is a fine heir, for you but he has diluted your line with the weakness of humanity."

Inutaisho boiled but kept his anger hidden. He slid a slender and narrow bandolier over his shoulder and she clapped it across his chest. "My sons are better suited these days for their positions. Sesshomaru is more in tune with the tie s and Inuyasha has become one of the demon worlds most powerful warriors."

Tsubaki grimanced andwent back to the bedroom.

Inutaisho thought 'I must take care of that one.'


	18. Political Propositions

Chapter 18 Political Propositions

Later in the evening the fathers and sons all gathered in Sesshomaru's quarters for an evening meal. The entire complex was underground thus all the light was artificial. Everywhere Sachem turned he was reminded that it was a military complex. The walls were metal and green, and despite the fine furniture Sesshomaru insisted on having in his living space, there was no way to change the dark dank chamber.

Inuyasha tore away at his steak and chewed with his mouth open and his elbows on the table. Gentaro had better manners, but still had a certain gruffness about him. "Hey, Sachem" asked Gentaro, still chewing on some starchy potato "Can I have some of that if yer not gonna eat it?" Gentaro pointed with his fork at Sachem's plate.

Sachem handed the plate to his cousin and said "Sure." He then glanced at his father and said "Chichioya? Not hungry?" Sachem then laughed when his father answered with a single look through his bangs. "I know, Chichioya, I know. Food equals filth."

Inuyasha shoveled another fork full of beef into his mouth then said "So- marghfmm – ya ain't eatin' no more Sache?"

"No. No more of that" Sachem said with humor.

"Right, I guess we shoulda had this talk over sumthin else then" said Inuyasha.

Sachem cocked his head and asked "Talk over what?"

"Ill let yer dad tell ya" said the half demon uncle as he wiped off his hands with a napkin. Inuyasha plopped the napkin down and gestured towards Sesshomaru with his chin.

Lord Sesshomaru finished pouring himself a glass of port and grimaced at his brother's coarseness. The graceful lord walked, his eyes glowing in the semi-darkness, across the gently lit room. Lord Sesshomaru then came into brighter light and sat himself, taking care to fix his fine gray suit, at the superior wooden table.

Inuyasha pushed another piece of rare meat into his fangs and asked Sachem with a full mouth "So kid, this is yer first time at this base. Gentaro here's been comin' to look at the planes fer a while. Whattaya think of it all?"

Sachem said "I'm quite impressed by the forces gathered here. It's one thing to hear about it all, another to actually see it all." Sachem was sincere, but his uncle Inuyasha knew Sachem was leaning closer towards the political side of the conflict.

"Right, kid" said Inuyasha as he swallowed his meat. Inuyasha nodded towards Sesshomaru who took the undignified motion as a queue for him to begin his proposal to Sachem.

Sachem looked at his father and Sesshomaru began his explanation. "I am a councilman for the World Demon Organization. It is an international group made up of two representatives from various areas around the world. There is one Grand Chancellor. The group was created in order to maintain and uphold the interests of demons everywhere.

"It is an old organization and dates back centuries. It is customary for the council to prepare new councilmen or councilwomen before proposing training for them. These individuals are welcomed into the sacred council chamber as lowly pages. They speak only when spoken to and do not have a seat at the table. They sit on the floor."

Sachem glanced at his father and asked "Are you asking me to be your page?"

Lord Sesshomaru said nothing and Sachem realized he somehow offended his father. "My apologies Chichioya…" Sachem wasn't sure what he was supposed to apologize for then said "…for…speaking out of turn?"

Lord Sesshomaru did not say anything but did nod.

Sachem said "It would be quite an honor if that was what you were telling me. I'd like to know more about the process of choosing new council candidates."

Sesshomaru explained how the process worked. The nominee would be brought forth by the councilman/woman by the nation the demon was eligible to represent. The page would be observed carefully and if they appeared to be of use they may have their opinion requested by someone on the council. The only councilor allowed any breach of this etiquette is the Grand Chancellor who is elected out of the body of Chancellors. The term of the chancellor is either for life or until he or she steps down.

Gentaro and Sachem were entranced by Lord Sesshomaru's knowledge of the world of pure demons. Inuyasha stood from the table as the two younger partial demons leaned in to listen to Lord Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha tried pouring himself some port behind Sesshomaru. As Lord Sesshomaru continued his compelling dialogue Inuyasha sniffed the fancy glass and took a mouthful. The way that his sophisticated half brother downed the liquid made Inuyasha believe it was some kind of sweet ambrosia. He was bitterly disappointed.

Lord Sesshomaru said "You two young gentlemen are entering a trying time. You must understand that this conflict will be especially difficult for you. Both you, Sachem, Gentaro, are partial demons and either side you take will be against yourself." Sesshomaru's calm demeanor was interrupted by his younger half sibling's reaction to the port. "I ask that you take some—"

"Blacch! What the hell? Yack, I was totally not expecting that!" blurted out Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru snapped his eyes shut and furrowed his brow in anger.

"Crap, Sesshomaru, I don't know how you down this crap. It tastes like gasoline, but whatever" said Inuyasha as he none so gently dropped the bottle back down on the bar.

Sesshomaru could not contain his irritation and his eyes popped open a bloody red color. Sachem and Gentaro said "Whoa" backed up and each found a reason to excuse themselves. Just as the door slid closed behind them Gentaro and Sachem heard a crash as Sesshomaru tossed Inuyasha into the dinner table.

Inuyasha swore, there was a crack of a light whip, and Sachem called his mother to get in touch with the decorator again. After a few more crashes, blades-of-blood's, and a great deal of smashing, Sachem and Gentaro decided to get a drink at a local bar.

Kouga sat up in his bed with Kikyo by his side. She watched her finger as it twirled around a lock of his hair. His blue eyes looked down at her and stroked her fair shoulder with his large clawed hands. He soon fell into a deep slumber and dreamt about Ayame.

Kikyo stayed awake and watched him breath deeply. She felt sadness creep into her heart as she looked into his dreams. She saw Ayame and not herself in his arms. She saw Ayame running in the fields with him in a form which she could never take. She decided to ignore his dreams and to take what she felt she could no longer live without: love. True, real, **public** love.

She looked back on her affair with Inuyasha and thought about the frustration of not going public with their love. She woke herself and sat up. She whispered to a sleeping Kouga "We will be different my love" she caressed his face "we will proclaim our love from a mountain top. 

As I assume, you can tell my computer is working again. I'm actually uploading from work, but I can at least work on my stories at home  I hope you are still interested and enjoy the chappies I am posting. I wanted to post a few to make up for the weeks that I was unable to. Thanks for reading! Please R&R!


	19. Counciling

Chapter 19 Council…ing

The council convened around a smooth table. It was a large consul that gave each attendee access to the internet and a great deal of databases. They could know nearly anything at the touch of a button. Sachem was resolved to stick to his own policy. He didn't think he would be successful, but he didn't want to give in and betray his nonviolent ideals. He thought of what he did to Kagura and his guilt spurned him towards peace. 'The demons of this council never regret. This is dangerous' he thought. The demons took their seats. It was a meeting of the International Organization of Demons (IOD).

Lord Sesshomaru was in attendance with Menomaru as the Asian constituents. Sachem thought 'Oh! That's why he never killed Meno! Attacking the other representative would make the Asian party appear weak and quarrelsome. Idiot-Meno. Once he steps down Chichioya will kill him.'

There were also two American demonesses. They were relatively new breed and were weaker than the others. They were both female demonesses, apparently one was Canadian and the other was native to Sachems old stomping grounds in the US. The Europeans were represented by one from their western region and one from the eastern region. The African demons were a sight to behold. Having a strong connection to the early roots they came to council in ceremonial garb. A single Australian demon and a South American demon rounded out the regions of the world.

During the meeting the demon representatives revealed their information concerning the demon insurgency. Lord Sesshomaru explained and described unlawful behavior occurring in Siberia among the snow demons there.

The Euro-demons said "Lord Sesshomaru we are aware that you have had previous dealings with the Siberian Snow Demons. What can you tell us?"

Sesshomaru said "They are, in general, a hot tempered distrustful group. Purely anti-human and ignorant of the outside world. Physically very powerful with poor hygiene habits. I did not observe any use of modern technology. It appeared minimal."

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru Succinct yet comprehensive as always." There was a bit of a chuckle from the group as they were familiar with Lord Sesshomaru's character. Sachem leaned forward and whispered "Chihioya, I don't see what their hygiene had to do with it."

Meno half turned and said "On the contrary, boy. That is valuable information. We now know that it would be easy to wipe them out with the use of pathogens without becoming suspect ourselves."

Sachem raised his eyebrows and shut his mouth. Lord Sesshomaru nodded once in agreement.

The African demons then explained they were trying to keep a pack of demons deep within the rainforest in check. These rain forest guerilla demons were unlike the snow demons. They were very clever and clear thinking. Yet despite this they were stubborn. If they wanted something they would kill to get it. They were strong and obviously not human. Their human like form still required refining. They appear very furry and would be immediately identifiable outside of their native Congo area.

Each councilman described a part of their population that was working on an uprising.

Sachem said "This appears to be a world wide effort."

When the council leaders looked at him – including his father – he felt he made a terrible blunder by speaking up. Then one of the North American demonesses said "What do you mean, pup?"

Sachem's heart pounded even though he felt some relief and tentatively said "Well, the upsets have all occurred within the same month. They have all been with similar attack patterns and for the same reason."

"What is the reason?" asked one of the European demons.

Sachem replied "They are all anti-human attacks."

One of the African demons mentioned "We realize you are extra sensitive to this issue."

Lord Sesshomaru lent his son no support but Sachem did not feel he needed it. "Sensitive?" said Sachem. He smiled and said "No. Aware, yes."

"What side would you take boy if it came to war?" asked one of the North American demonesses.

"Why would it have to come to war?" asked Sachem in reply.

"Humans have dominated the world for a few centuries now. Before them it was demons who ruled. Now we are forced into hiding" said one of the North American demons.

Sachem asked "Why must it be one or the other? Why can't we be in peace?"

The council chuckled at Sachem's question. "Human," said the Australian "If you are not in control you are under some one else's."

"But what about now? We're in a time—" Sachem stopped mid-sentence and closed his mouth. He took a passive face and said "I understand." 'The DDL has been mobilizing for years. My words are useless right now. I've got to strategize over time, and work it like Chichioya –maybe even think a bit like Naraku. My own training in the military…how my father and uncle have been grooming me…It's all leading to an inevitable war.' Inuyasha's words came back to him "_We're going to fuckin war, kid…"_ 'The DDL was preparing to tip the scales back into demon favor with a war before any of these uprisings started!'

Sachem's eyes went to Lord Sesshomaru who merely flickered back to his son, and back to his PDA. Sachem thought 'But mom…' Not once did his expression belie his true feelings. '…how long has this been in the works? Does she know?'

* * *

Ayame missed Kouga terribly. She wrote to him whenever she could and he responded when he was allowed. She cleaned the house and cooked for herself, but she didn't need to clean that much since Ginta and Hakkaku weren't around to make a mess. She didn't sleep as well and night and soon found herself depressed.

She began to see a therapist who suggested she take on an activity or a job. Ayame decided to fill Kouga's empty position in the mailroom at Western Financial. The human employee's were told the top executives were away at an offsite opening a new branch. Ayame knew the truth. They were all away working on strengthening the DDL.

Ayame was pushing her mail cart through a quiet floor at work. She picked up a few envelopes and dropped them in her basket. She walked past a wall with a series of mail cubbies and noticed a single lonely letter that had been left in an unmarked box. "Who would have left this there? This isn't anyones's box."

Ayame picked up the letter and saw her own name on the envelope. Since it was her own mail, she picked it up and read it. Six months later the divorce proceedings were final.

* * *

Again! Thanks for reading! I'm going to have to edit these chapters for format at one point – sorry I don't have the normal breaks between scenes (you know, the horizontal lines etc) I hope it doesn't make all this too confusing.

I really enjoyed writing these council things and hope you enjoy reading them just as much! Please R&R


	20. A Chat With The Chancellor

Chapter 20 Chat With the Chancellor

The council wrapped up discussing and accounting for recent up risings in rural areas around the globe. They broke for lunch even though only a few were going to eat. Each councilor was provided with a luxurious suite to break in. Sachem did not eat, but Inuyasha and Gentaro joined them in the suite and had lunch.

Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru discussed the uprisings in vague terms while Gentaro stuffed his face. Lord Sesshomaru noted Sachem's dour mood and said "There is nothing you can do to stop it. War will come and you will have to make a decision. Just as Takekiku, Inuyasha and his family. I suggest you ally yourself with the winning side."

"Chichioya…what about mom?" asked Sachem.

Lord Sesshomaru was surprised at his son for questioning his mother's loyalty to him, but more surprised that he did not question it himself. 'Ms. Kensington is a special case' "I will have to reveal this to her eventually. I had hoped it would begin later. These unplanned uprisings have accelerated the plan" said Lord Sesshomaru.

Sachem was shocked at his father "After her time! How long has this been developing?"

"Before your time" said Lord Sesshomaru as he looked at his watch. "You knew all along that this conflict was brewing and you still…"

"I am aware" said Lord Sesshomaru not inviting more comments.

Sachem murmured "So this is why you didn't want me."

Sesshomaru looked at his son sitting on a red plush chair. He noted how his own eyes looked up at him expectantly. His boy was now an adult. 'Sachem will be alright, but Takekiku…' he thought of her in her demon form. 'Humans will most certainly not accept her if they see her in that form. Nevertheless demons. She reeks of humanity the rest of the month. Why did these uprisings have to happen? It throws off the natural progression of the plan. Dammit. Perhaps Inuyasha can aid them—'

Sachem noted his father's thoughtful look and said "Chichioya"

Lord Sesshomaru can back to the present and said "This conflict will be like none the world has ever seen."

* * *

The council reconvened and the question of whether or not to take action against the small groups of the revolutionaries arose. One of the European demons pressed for action. "We must strike NOW! We can rise these unruly groups to our advantage!"

The North American demons disagreed "We need to wait and prepare longer. We can't rush head long into a world war because of the actions of a few unruly fools!"

Meno said "We are not speaking about disciplining some adolescents. Those rural morons are causing a larger problem."

The European said "We must strike now. We should quell the rebellions then go ahead of schedule. "

The North American demonesses said "If we strike the insurgents it will make others question our motives." The second N. American demoness finished the thought "By striking the insurgents we look almost pro-human!"

As the demons and demonesses continued to debate, Sachem retreated into his own mind 'They are talking about delaying the inevitable or taking immediate action. Either way the war is going to happen.' Sachem held his tongue during this session, but noticed the, the Australian demon, also the Grand Chancellor, watching him.

Each demon save Lord Sesshomaru's page put in their two cents and the council was in a dead lock. Five members were for sudden action, and five were for delaying it. The Australian demon stood and it became apparent to Sachem that a decision was going to be made. The Grand Chancellor said "We shall retire for our evening break. After we reconvene. We will take another vote."

Lord Sesshomaru and Menomaru returned to their chamber. They did not speak. Meno and Lord Sesshomaru did not put forth their ideas at council for fear of disagreeing. Unlike the other councilors they preferred to stand united. When they returned to their chamber Lord Sesshomaru entered picking up a fresh bottle of water, Meno let out a big sigh, stretched his arms over his head, and flopped down on a red large sofa.

Lord Sesshomaru looked at his fellow councilman and sneered at the loss of composure. Sachem sat on the same red chair as before and watched Meno scratch his own face with his antennae. Meno closed his eyes and rubbed his temples with his feathery antennae. "So, Sesshomaru…" said the moth demon "what are you thinking?"

Sachem wondered the same thing. His father had been uncharacteristically quiet at the council meeting since lunch. "I'm curious to know your thoughts Meno. What do you have at stake if we go to war?" asked the regal taiyoukai.

Meno said "I will lose some money, but not so much that I cannot recoup."

Sachem piped up "What will money be worth after the war?" Meno cracked his eyes open. "the money system is human, Mr. Menomaru. If humans are done away with what need do you have for it?"

Meno sat up and said "I don't follow."

Lord Sesshomaru poured himself a glass of the water and placed the bottle on a gilded tray. "Meno" he said "I'm trying to make you understand what the world will be like without humans. Recall back when we were mere children all those centuries ago?"

Sachem felt like an infant in comparison and was reminded again that he was surrounded by giants. Lord Sesshomaru continued "No humans. The environment was crisp and the air was breathable. The water…" he picked up the bottle and gazed at it "was cleaner and purer than anything my children have ever tasted. Perhaps if we eradicated the humans the world will return to it's normal balance. Most likely it will not. They have scared this planet and left an indelible mark on it's surface. The Earth will never recover."

Lord Sesshomaru put the bottle down.

Sachem said "Chichioya…we have to focus on this decision.""

The lord looked at his son with anger "You are a page. You are making _no_ decision."

Meno's eyes darted back and forth between the two dog demons.

Sachem nodded and said "I understand I'm sorry to have stepped out of place, sir."

Lord Sesshomaru nodded in acknowledgement of his son's apology.

Meno said "I say blow the humans to high hell. What do I care? What does it matter when it happens."

Sesshomaru was bout to answer when there was a knock on the chamber door. Sachem stood to answer the door for his two councilors when it opened form the outside.

The Australian demon stood in the door with two large bodyguards. The Aussie said "I have come to speak to the boy."

Sachem looked at his father with astonishment and Lord Sesshomaru returned his son's look with a warning. Lord Sesshomaru relaxed as he realized Sachem would not embarrass him. The Lord nodded to the Aussie Grand Chancellor and said "Of course, Grand Chancellor."

The bodyguards looked at Meno and the full blooded demons left the room..

Sachem started "Grand Chancellor I apologize for my outburst earlier today—"

"That's not why I'm here" said the Aussie.

* * *

In the hallway Lord Sesshomaru and Menomaru stood with the Grand Chancellor's bodyguards. Surprisingly Inuyasha was in the hallway waiting for them. "Hey yeah, that Grand Chancellor guy is real nice. I saw him and asked if he knew where you guys were and he took me right over. What's he chattin' up with Sachem in there?"

Meno shrugged and Lord Sesshomaru tightened his bottom lip. They all looked at the chamber door and couldn't answer.

* * *

Oooooooooh! I love intrigue! Can you tell? Please R&R 


	21. A Private Conversation

Chapter 21 Private Conversation

Sachem stood taller than the Grand Chancellor but none the less felt tiny in front of him. He offered the high ranking demon a seat but he refused.

Sachem continued to stand out of respect. The young man's eyes watched the Grand Chancellor as he examined the bottle of water Lord Sesshomaru had been drinking out of. "You are an interesting being, Sachem. Your varied experiences both in the human world combined with those of the demon world have given you a unique perspective." The Aussie put down the bottle and peered at Sachem "A perspective which I myself am curious about."

Sachem didn't quite know what to say and his surprise only expressed itself through a pair of raised eyebrows. The Grand Chancellor chuckled and put the bottle down. "I've never met your mother, but she must be an interesting woman to deal with your father." The Aussie put his hands on his hips and gazed at a far corner. "A human no less." He looked at Sachem who had yet to say a word and said "Tell me Sachem, what do you think about our war?"

"It's not for me to speculate. Whatever the council decides will be" said Sachem diplomatically.

The Aussie eyed the boy up and down. "This is true. Before I ask for your opinion again I want you to know this: Either way this war turns out you will lose."

Sachem gained a suspicious look and turned his face slightly away. The Grand Chancellor said "Think of it this way: You are half human- so if humans win they will hate you for your strong demon nature."

Sachem thought of Takekiku in her true form. 'She hated herself for some time.'

"If demons win they will hate you for being human" said the chancellor.

"I would prefer that there be no war, but I know this is now impossible" said Sachem with regret.

Sachem then approached the water bottle and examined it in his slender fingers. The Grand Chancellor said seriously "You admire your father a great deal, don't you?"

Sachem turned the bottle in his hand, watching this remaining water slosh about. He responded to the Aussie with "Those who don't want to defeat him admire him and some have both desires."

"And you?"

"I know I can't defeat him, and I won't lie and say his treatment of me is totally forgiven. He is my father and I respect him for that however admiration is an entirely different thing."

"I see. They did not give their opinions in council, but I can suspect that the Asian constituent would be supportive of war" deduced the Aussie. Sachem put the bottle down and tried to look away. "What do you think?"

"I have no right too—"

"I'm ordering you as the Grand Chancellor to tell me what you think. You are only a page after all" he smiled.

Sachem looked at his feet and thought of how he could see a bit of his own warrior grandfather in this Grand Chancellor. 'Maybe that's connected to why my father will take orders form this man…demon.' Sachem slid his hands into his pockets and looked back up at the Grand Chancellor through his brow and said "Yes sir. I'll tell you."

* * *

Inuyasha leaned back casually with a foot propped up on the wall. He stuck his hands deep into the pockets of his fatigues "Damn" said Inuyasha twitching an ear. "They've been in there a while." 

Meno crossed his arms and turned to look at the door. "Mm, yes. I wonder what they're talking about."

Lord Sesshomaru kept a steady gaze on the door.

* * *

Sachem began "I think if we are going to go to war we need to work with these insurgent groups. If we strike quickly we can first gain their trust, and secondly use their power." 

The Aussie demon was intrigued and said "Please explain."

Sachem ran his tongue across his fangs and nodded his head. He looked the Chancellor in the eye and said "The insurgents are impatient and are taking matters into their own hands. They want action and are taking it at an alarming pace. I assume this is because they can't see what's happening here behind the scenes. If we rope them in we may have a better chance of controlling them and thus we regain control over the pace of battle.

"But how do we use them for our own purposes?"

"We will give them supplies, we will give them protection, but most importantly to them we will give them a chance to be warriors. They want to kill humans, we will let them, but it will occur when we want it to occur and under the circumstances we prescribe. The only problem here is that we have to move up whatever plans are in the works. I lack adequate information about these plans to speculate any further."

"You think a treaty with the insurgent groups would be best?" asked the Aussie.

"The word treaty has a bad history. No one ever follows through with treaties. We will" Sachem almost forgot himself. "Excuse me, Grand Chancellor, I mean we _could_ make a _pact_ with them."

"Still this does not solve our problem of time. We will require more time to mobilize the demon armies. Not all of these military forces are as up to date nor prepared as your beloved Demon Defense League."

"We could stall by training the insurgent troops. They may not like the idea of training under our rules, but we could frame it so they are teaching us as well. Ideologically speaking we will undoubtedly clash. They want all humans dead whereas we…" Sachem looked at the Chancellor and said "I'm not sure where we stand…sir? Can you enlighten me?"

"This will be difficult indeed. Cross-breads like yourself will have many difficult decisions."

"Yes, but what is the council's stand on the matter?"

"We have avoided the topic since your father's indiscretions came to light."

"Indiscretions? Well, I guess I see where this is going."

"Yes, we know your parents are legitimate, and that you and your sister are both powerful, but there is no doubting your humanness."

"What was said on the matter in the past?"

The Chancellor sighed and finally said "Well, elimination of all who are not pure demons was the order of the day."

"That sounds rather absolute" said Sachem, immediately thinking of his Uncle Inuyasha. "My uncle has proved his worth, don't you think?"

"Yes, in recent years your family has become quite the topic of debate. Ironically your father is the one who spearheaded the purity movement. After the human world wars affected him he has had very little patience for anything remotely human. Then your mother came along and threw everything into upheaval. Your grandfather the great Inu No Taisho has certainly caused a ruckus in the past, but we did not expect this type of controversy with your father. No certainly not."

"So this will make bringing in the insurgents under our flag difficult" said Sachem bringing them back to the main topic. He rubbed his chin in thought.

"You are rather shrewd, young man. This would be an obstacle. How would you fix it?"

Sachem put his hands in his pockets and said "I would seek council."

"From who?"

"From you."

The chancellor laughed and said "Well, I guess you're shit outta luck."

Sachem did not laugh, but said "The easiest thing to do would be to give into their demands and keep the ranks segregated. However, this would not sit well with the hanyou population and probably drive them to aid the enemy."

"How fascinating it is that you see the humans as the enemy. How are you reconciling this separation within your self?"

"This is all hypothetical, and as you said earlier I will be hated no matter who wins. My father made the point that I should at least find myself on the winning side. My personal issues aside, I believe if we rope in the insurgents we will have better control over them and their raw power. They're wild. I'm not saying we could tame them, but at least we could concentrate their aggressions and focus them where their power would be most useful. We can do none of this unless they trust us. They will not trust us if we do not take a stand. We should stall at first by using the insurgents then once we can harness them we should go immediately to war."

* * *

Uh oh! War is a-brewin'! Sachem certainly is getting a lot of attention these days. I guess it can't be helped it if you look like him. I think so far this was my favorite chapter to write. I hope it was one of your favorites to read! Please R&R. Thanks!

Thanks for your reviews guys. Teiboi - yes. Sweet. Sweet indeed. Listersgirl- thank you yet again for your insightful and thoughtful review. Always a gem.


	22. Life Moves Along

Chapter 22

The Grand Chancellor emerged from the Asian councilors chamber while Sachem remained inside. The Aussie demon collected his body guards, took a look at the Inu brothers who stood side by side then left without a word. 'Those two boys, so different. How could they ever fight on the same side?'

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru and Sachem returned to the estate. Sesshomaru was glad he would not have to force Sachem to agree to war, however he knew Sachem would run into conflicts about his humanness. Father and son, physical mirrors of each other, walked in the grand entrance way.

Sachem turned to walk to his wing. Sesshomaru stopped and called after him "Sachem" the son stopped but did not look at his father. "If you feel a waver in your resolve I want you to come to me."

"Chichioya, I don't really see the point in talking to you about this conflict. I already know what you would say. You don't have a human heart nor any love for them."

Sesshomaru smothered his anger and wanted to leave his wife out of this conflict. He knew this was impossible, but the lord persisted in this illogical behavior. By the time he thought of something to say Sachem had made his way down the hall.

* * *

World War III began six months to the day that Sachem spoke with the Grand Chancellor. The half-demons were divided and endured a great deal of persecution. Eventually each made their own decision about which side they would fight for. Some fought on the human side, while others fought with the demons.

They were a segregated portion of the fighting forces within the demon leagues. Anyone who was not of pure demon blood was filtered out and placed in separate platoons from those who were pure demons.

There were bases all over the planet. They had been under construction for years. The main headquarters was the Pacific Ocean location. It was a massive complex with many levels and was a top secret location, even to some who lived there.

Some families were separated. Those who did not pass a background check, and those who did not convince the security teams of their pure intentions were separated from their loved ones and sent away to live on the surface.

Sesshomaru's family was united under the demon banner. Alicia and other humans stood by their loved ones who happened to have demon blood. There was controversy about allowing Ms. Kensington into demon headquarters because of her humanness, but she had proved herself to be trustworthy through her dedicated service to the Lord of the Western Lands. She was useful. She could infiltrate human bases and engage in reconnaissance that demon spies could not accomplish.

Kagome tried her best to live normally in the underground headquarters. She lived her life on regular schedules while bloody battles raged on overhead.

Sachem and Gentaro were successful pilots, but their human blood did not allow them the enjoyment of the kill that their full demon comrades experienced. They kept to the air and did not engage in hand to hand combat until later on. Haru was still young when the war began, but as he grew older Kagome had to let him go and follow his warrior path.

Takekiku found she was comfortable spending time with demon-loyal human friends and eventually married. The ceremony was quiet and small. It was performed with a few close friends and their relatives, but unfortunately both Sesshomaru and Sachem were out in the field engaged in battle. It was a quiet and almost somber occasion; however it was fused with the hope and joy that a better future may await them.

Kiku married a human, much to Sesshomaru's chagrin, as he had hoped she would become the mate of one of the generals that he had hand picked to lead a group of special forces troops. Sesshomaru found her to be stubborn and unwilling to give the general the time of day. True to her nature as a demoness, Kiku did what she pleased. It did not please her to date the general.

Sesshomaru met the human man his daughter was interested in and did his best to scare him away with simple glances that made most other men in the past curl into the fetal position and call for mommy. After several weeks of smelling the man's fear, but not having the satisfaction of seeing it manifest in the man's face or person Sesshomaru flat out asked him why he did not save his own hide and leave Kiku alone.

The man simply replied "I love her. If standing up to the most intimidating creature to walk this earth since time began is what I have to do to be with her, I will endure it."

Sesshomaru was impressed at the man's resolve and soon tired of trying to make him flinch. The lord gave his blessings to the pair when they announced their engagement.

* * *

Inutaisho found himself situated in a human military camp. He was on a secret mission to infiltrate a human military camp holding a strong defensive wall on a coastline town. He put more effort into his human form and was able to hide his demon markings. He blended in and served as a valuable source of information for his comrades.

He found the need to pretend to sleep a bit frustrating, but he enjoyed all the food he could get his hands on. The human soldiers he pretended to train with liked him a great deal, but he repeatedly reminded himself he needed to keep his distance.

He had some conflict within his heart as he thought of his one time human lover, Izaiyoi, but did his best to put it out of his mind. Whenever he found himself becoming friendly with human he tried to think of the humans that attempted to kill his love instead of her. This technique worked, and Inutaisho dreamed of the day he could take his hidden anger with humans and out on them in the confines of battle. He wanted to protect his family.

He soon abandoned the idea of this war being as simple as human vs demon. Inutaisho then decided, because of his descendents' mixed heritage, that it was he and his family against the world. He would do what he had to for those he loved.

* * *

This is what I call a yadda yadda chapter. I had to glaze over a lot of details in order to keep the story moving. There's lots here I could have expanded upon, but come on! I bet you just want to see who wins the war, right? Please R&R - On to the next chappie! 


	23. Bootcamp Battlefield

Chapter 23 Bootcamp Battlefield Warning This chapter contains violence and gore

* * *

Haru went through boot camp just as his brother and cousin. However when Haru was finished he was scheduled for battle right away. The boys had heard stories of the gore of battle, but none of them had yet to have been exposed directly. Haru was barely 20 when his first mission came. 

Inuyasha's youngest son was dressed in green camouflage fatigues and an oversized helmet. He held his gun close and watched his fellow soldiers. He had trained with these other soldiers and now they were being sent to the surface to fight. Some of them were confident that they would beat the humans and all would come back unscathed. Some were afraid that they would not return.

The underwater transport was crude and bare. There was enough room for the twenty of the soldiers to sit on the two benches that lined the sides of the long metal cabin. No windows allowed them to see the depths through which they rose. Haru felt as though it were a large crate and they were simply goods being shipped to the surface. The soldiers were silently awaiting their fate in the dim red glow of the cabin lights. Haru could smell the fear and anticipation in the air. The only sounds that he picked up were the slight jangle of the equipment when the transport encountered any aquatic turbulence.

The lights in the cabin changed to green signaling that they would soon surface and join the battle.

There was a loud clang and a tremendous shake. They thought they had arrived on land. The soldiers picked up their guns and tried to mentally prepare themselves to fight. They did not know what they would find.

Haru's hearing was slightly muffled by the large helmet covering his ears. He swore he heard a large swooshing noise, but did not say anything. The other soldiers looked around nervously as they realized they were no longer moving upward. The transports never moved this way during training.

They all looked to their superior officer who yelled "Stay calm boys." More quietly he used his small comm. link to signal the transport operator. He got nothing but static in return. "Damn armored cabins. I can't even fucking talk to our driver."

The officer decided to open the door to the cockpit and inspect the situation himself. The captain was violently thrown to the floor as water forced its way into the cabin. Haru jumped forward dropping his equipment to help a few others close the cabin door again. Before they were successful in closing it, Haru saw the bloodied and charred remains of the pilot. The door shut with a loud clang.

No one said anything and all that was heard for the next few seconds was the sloshing of water at their feet. The captain was unconscious after the force of the water knocked him down. Two soldiers took a hold of the captain and pulled him out of the water.

Unfortunately the captain was not only knocked out, but dead. The force of the water blowing through the door broke his neck. They all looked to Haru. He was the next in command. As young as he was he was the next in line. He quickly went through his options.

What could be said? They were sinking. They had no idea how far to the surface it was, they had no idea what caused the damage to the cockpit. They did know that there was a greater chance they would die than live through this. They could even die before seeing battle. The door on the cabin could possibly give way and they would drown, they might suffocate even if the door did hold, there might be serious damage to the cockpit. Time was wasting.

Haru simply said. "We've been hit. By the looks of the pilot, probably by the enemy. We're taking on water and sinking. The best option is to swim for it."

The soldiers looked nervously back and forth. He said with new authority "That's an order soldiers! We're losing time! GO GO GO GO GO!"

One by one the soldiers took their equipment and hid behind the door. The largest soldier among them opened the door and allowed the cabin to flood. They swam out in single file towards the surface.

It was dark and Haru wasn't sure he was going to make it. He looked back at the sinking vessel and saw it descend into the darkness below. He looked up and could see light and swam for it.

Haru watched some of his soldiers, unable or unwilling to drop their equipment, sink into the depths of the ocean. Haru had to focus on the soldiers who were still alive, and tried his best to push the image of those who didn't live out of his mind.

* * *

Kouga walked around the shopping mall of the large underwater complex, his mind on nothing in particular. He missed the constant companionship of Ginta and Hakkaku, but was doing well to keep himself occupied. He walked past a jewelry shop and looked at the rings in the window. 

He thought about when he proposed to Ayame, sort of. 'Damn she-wolf. I was so trapped in that marriage! She pressured me into it.' Kouga's anger towards Ayame was quickly followed by a string of memories of her taking good care of him; cooking him large steaks, giving his feet a good long rub after a long day at work, never neglecting his tail during their little love sessions. He missed her, and the emptiness their divorce had created was eagerly filled by Kikyo.

'Boy that Kikyo isn't so bad herself. She looks so much like Kagome, it's great!' Kouga then thought about Kagome and how she had aged. 'Then again, what did I ever see in her? Kikyo's still a little hottie! I guess dog breath got the raw deal after all!' Kouga neglected all of the wonderful traits that Kagome had which _Kouga_ valued: her ability to cook and comfort; her spunk and leadership; her propensity for having sons. He focused on what Kikyo had and decided he couldn't be without it.

'What if dog breath sees my Kikyo? What if he tries to butt in and take her from me? I won't let that happen again! Kikyo might be a dirt zombie, but she's MY dirt zombie, and mutt face can't have her!' He walked into the jewelry shop focused on buying a ring for his dirt zombie girlfriend.

* * *

Haru could see the light of the sun streaming through the surface of the water. He began to swim harder to the surface hoping his gun would still work when he got there. It was then that he saw one of the men who had swam ahead of him sinking, a cloudy trail of blood coming from his body. 'What the—?' 

Haru could hear them before he saw them. Large percussion sounds when his eyes could focus as well as any under water he could see them. Bullets piercing the surface and streaming downward towards him and his men. The battle had begun and they weren't even at the surface yet.

Near by a large shell forced it's way down into the water and exploded there. More men were lost. There were other half and partial demons in the water from other units and some of them were killed by the charge.

Haru was affected by the shock wave that resulted, but was snapped out of his shock when he felt the water ripple against his face as a single bullet pushed through the water near his head. He saw more of his men get shot, defenseless under the surface of the water.

They had to get to the beach to survive. Haru motioned for his soldiers to put on their helmets and move forward. Not all of his men had their helmets and had dropped the extra weight on their trip from the deep.

The bullets kept coming, always coming, not giving him a chance to rest. A bullet lodged itself in the rim of his helmet. Haru was convinced he was going to die.

When Haru broke the surface he felt he weighed more than a ton. He felt sluggish as the pebbles of the beach grazed his face. He looked over and saw eleven of his twenty soldiers had survived. Haru could hear the fire clearly now, but could not see his attackers. The demons made a run for a nearby sand dune, hoping for a moments rest before they began to fight back. During the dash another two of Haru's men went down.

Haru tried to remember the things his father had taught him. 'Stay focused on the goal. Keep the men motivated, and don't show fear.' He looked at his surviving men with determination. 'If I show the fear that has taken hold of my heart they'll never survive.'

The sounds of the gunfire became louder. They were even closer now, and the enemy wasn't making it easier on them. "Comrades! Solciers!" yelled Haru "We've made it this far because we are stronger than those weeded out. Do not be afraid! Use the talents and power that you were born with!" Haru knew that not all of his soldiers were as powerful as he. He was a half breed like the rest of them and could smell the weakness in them.

They looked at him with anticipation. He wasn't sure what they wanted from him and decided it was now or never. 'I'm going to die today, of this I'msure. Perhaps if I die, another one of my men can live…?' Haru was unsure of himself, but kept up a good front.

Haru had been waiting to unleash his power and decided to climb the dune and attack.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please R&R. 


	24. Haru's Battle

Chapter 24 Battlefield

When Haru crawled his way to the top of the dune he saw the battlefield. He nearly lost his lunch but managed to hold it back when he realized his men were following him up the dune. He wanted to cry. They were not the first demons to arrive. There were bodies everywhere. Fires, and smoke floated over identifiable weapons, and the severed limbs still holding them. The humans were lined up along the coast in fox holes and were slaughtering the half demon platoons. The humans were experienced soldiers, trained well, and hardened by previous battle.

Haru knew this would be difficult. He did not feel he was ready for battle, and knew for a fact the young half demons behind him weren't prepared either. He kept thinking of his mother, and his brother, and that his father was out there somewhere in the world too. All his loved ones came to mind and he decided that 'I can't let these humans do this to them!'

He leapt clear in the sky ignoring the bullets scraping his skin and tearing his uniform. He was high enough to spot them in their fox holes. Some of the bullets hit him and he stuck his claws in the burning hot holes of his flesh and used his own blood as his father had taught him. He screamed "This is my BLOOD OF VENGANCE!" as he unleashed his signature attack. Energy blades, tinged with his own blood, cut through the ranks of the human solders.

He landed down in one of the fox holes and did not hesitate in his kills. He knew if he did that he would be dead. He felt a few more bullets pierce the skin and muscle of his back and quickly turned around and eviscerated the soldier who caused them. He tore off his shirt and jacket to get a look at his wounds. He had thankfully inherited his father's healing factor, and his mother's adrenaline. He looked at what he had done to the humans. He was ankle deep in their blood. The world around him seemed far away and he wasn't quite sure he was himself anymore.

A surreal effect took place and he heard the cries of more of his men. He knew they were being slaughtered. Anger took over and he leapt to the next circle, surveying the battle as he flew through the air. He saw what few of his soldiers there were of his still left fighting in the same manner as he. Ruthlessly, mercilessly, killing. When Haru landed in the next hole He unleashed claws he never knew he had to slice their heavy artillery to pieces.

They began to shoot and he dodged their bullets. He heard them screaming and saw the fear in the whites of their eyes. He blacked out and came to again standing in another puddle of human blood, this time with the taste of it in his mouth.

* * *

Inutaisho was ensconced within a human group on the same beach as Haru. He was able to avoid the battle and did not want to blow his cover. Being part of this group was gaining the DDL and the rest of the demon world a leg up on the human attack plans. They were taking less defensive measures and becoming a more aggressive opponent than previously planned. 

Inutaisho stood behind trees while he watched the scourge below on the beach. He recognized the platoons coming onshore as new recruits and perhaps even too young to be there. 'Why would they send such young pups?' Then Inutaisho could smell it – they were all half demons. 'Are they purposely sending these half breeds to fight against experienced humans in order to….in order to eliminate them? Weed them out of –' Before Inutaisho finished his thoughts he caught the familiar scent of his grandson.

* * *

Haru came in and out of his mad state as he killed more and more humans, continuously coming. His body was slowing down unable to cope with all the bullets he was taking. He finished off the last human in the fox hole he was in and collapsed. He leaned himself up against the muddy wall of the hole in order not to drown in his victim's blood.

* * *

Inutaisho blew his cover and relapsed into his normal humanoid form. He encouraged the other demons secretly entrenched in the human ranks to do the same and as seasoned warriors (centuries more so than any of the humans) quickly brought the battle to an end. 

Inutaisho spoke with a Chinese moth demon as they dragged the bodies to burning piles of debris. "This was sheer madness. Why on earth would they send such young ones to fight these men? Granted they are only human, but they were not prepared for such a mission. This was a waste. A sheer waste" said the moth demon.

Inutaisho thought it strange that not long ago, only a few hundred years, that he and this moth demon were enemies. 'Strange how quickly one's enemy can become one's bedfellow.' "Yes, I agree. Foolishness for whoever put that order through." Inutaisho wanted to keep his suspicions about sending the half breed units in first to himself. He was not sure who he could trust with such information. He would have to discuss it with Sesshomaru when he returned.

Inutaisho could smell Haru still, but could not seem to find him. His anxiety about his descendent (the youngest no less) was rising. Then he heard on of the half breed soldiers call out to him "DOG GENERAL! DOG GENERAL, SIR! HERE! IT'S CAPTAIN HARU!"

Inutaisho saw the young half demon, apparently some kind of aquatic man type, waving his arms. 'I wonder what kind of fun his parents had in the water…Oh! Haru!'

Inutaisho ran to where the three remaining men of Haru's group were standing. They were around the edge of a large fox hole. Haru, conscious and breathing sat at the bottom. He was covered in red human blood from head to toe. He was breathing quite heavily, and the life had been drained from his eyes. He looked up at his grandfather with his eye lids drooping and his mouth running with a mixture of his own and his victim's blood.

Inutaisho was shocked at the sight of his youngest and most innocent of kin drenched with hatred and surrounded by the gore of his enemies. The inu youkai jumped down and collected his grandson. They placed him on a stretcher and brought him to a nearby infirmary.

The moth demon he was with said "Good lord. He really is quite powerful for a half-demon."

Inutaisho ignored the comment, more concerned for the soul of his grandson.

* * *

Haru healed very quickly and a week later was back at the secret underwater base. He was awarded a medal for his bravery in battle and then immediately sent out again, given no time to heal emotionally.

* * *

Sorry for such a dark twist to this story, but war is war, right? As Inuyasha would say I ain't gonna sugar coat it for ya. I'm just tellin' ya how it is.

Thanks for your reviews & commen ts! They make my day! If you haven't left a review, please R&R.

Teboi – cool.

Listersgirl – Awe. I love how you just zero in on the important themes of the chapter. Thanks so much buddy!

BlackEyeCandy11412 – Thanks! I try. :)

Kyuuketsuki-san – More blood for you! I hope you and your family is satiated by this chapter Blood blood blood.

Asphysxiating Elgar – Hahahaha! I know, I saw that episode too; I'm going for more of a Spielberg effect rather than a Adam Savage and Jamie Hyneman effect. Damn science! Actually I love science, but I'm going to go with an artistic license defense this time. I'm almost done with this saga and the details are getting fuzzier and fuzzier…Thanks for trying to keep me on track.


	25. A Chat With Chichioya

A Chat With Chichioya

There were territories that were taken back by the demons, but there were still plenty of human territories as well. There were war zones and areas which had yet to be scarred by battle. One such bastion of peace was the Sesshomaru Estate. The estate and it's surrounding territories were a haven for refugee demons and their families.

Sachem eventually convinced his father to open up acres of their land to demon families that had lost their homes to the war. A great deal of nature still existed around the main house, but the garage that had housed Sesshomaru's car collectionand the stables were taken up being used as temporary housing for the homeless.

Lord Sesshomaru decided, since it was Sachem's idea, that his son would be the one to head up the organization of all the refugees on their property. Sachem would return to the estate to oversee administrative functions and maintain order among the population. It amused Lord Sesshomaru to watch his son play lord of the manner and so he often joined his son during his trips to the land. Sesshomaru proved to be a good source of knowledge and Sachem often went to him for advice on how to settle disputes. Sachem was surprised that his father was not more critical of him.

One evening, during a visit to the estate, Sesshomaru invited Sachem to his smoking room for a brandy. He told his son "Inuyasha has decided to lead troops across the middle east. Our air force has easily routed out the rabble there, but we needed an efficient ground force to sweep through and clear the area out. I'm not sure if he felt it necessary that he go on the mission or if he simply wanted a reason to get away from his wife . She has not been well, and it has been weighing on him greatly."

Sesshomaru swirled his drink in his clawed hand and kept his gaze on the waning moon. Sachem had heard about the horrors of the ground forces from his comrades in arms.

"Why would uncle prefer a battlefield filled with unspeakable horrors to spending the last few moments he could with the woman he loves?"

"After her friends passed, those three old women,you know.."

"Yes, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi?" said Sachem.

"Yes, them...she lost what Inuyasha called her…uh…'Zest fer livin'. He told me he had to watch her die already and that he could not do it a second time."

"I've heard about the things that humans do during war. When Haru returned from his last mission he wouldn't speak to anyone for over a week."

"Yes, I know. Humans are rather self destructive. The violence they are willing to do to each other in order to survive seems ridiculous at times." Sesshomaru was sounding bored by the conversation. He may have had it many times before.

"Haru is scheduled to go with uncle, correct?"

"Yes, he will be out there with his father."

Sachem did not feel much like drinking, but admired the color and aroma of the brandy in his hands. 'Haru was forever changed after seeing what he did during the battles in the Southern United States. He left a bright eyed youth full of passion for his ancestry and returned a dark and jaded young man, an empty soulless shell. Haru's eyes were no longer warm and bright. Haru's voice was no longer clear and loud. Haru no longer stood tall and proud. He had been out mission after mission. Haru was a successful warrior, but Sachem knew that each victory just pushed him back out onto the front. If he failed one of his missions he was likely to not come back.

Haru was an excellent soldier and did not hesitate in making the kill. Many of his comrades said he did not have as much demon blood as the others, but that his soul had been demonized by the first human kill he made. Kagome was heartbroken about her son's transformation, but stayed optimistic by saying "At least he survived. Other mothers weren't all so lucky."

* * *

Thanks for your reviews. Please R&R. Sorry it's been like 8 billion years since my last update. I've been really busy with moving and being a bridesmaid and just living. i'm so freaking pooped. Again, thanks for your reviews! 


	26. Haru And The Bomb

Haru and the Bomb

Haru walked amidst his fellow soldiers with his long silvery hair cascading on the deserts steady breeze. His father, the Commander and Chief of the DDL and a powerful officer in the WDO Army, led his platoon across a rocky desert. Haru couldn't help but feel different from everyone. He had seen more action than anyone else there, but was also the youngest soldier in the group.

Haru had seen awful things during his last few missions and could not erase the images from his mind. He slept poorly and had no appetite. He had spoken with counselors, but easily told them what they wanted to hear in order to be released. Haru felt he could only recover by confronting the very battlefield that assaulted his reality and invaded his dreams.

The group marched double checking bombed sites and finishing off any shreds of humans that did not die in the initial bombing. The sun set and the temperatures dropped.

Inuyasha ordered his troops to set up camp in a rocky alcove. Once settled some troops stole a few winks while others set up a camp fire to cook with.

Haru stood at the very edge of the camp, the butt of a lit cigarette the only light in front of him. He scanned the darkness with his hard eyes. His instincts told him something was out of place, but then heard his father calling.

"Hey Haru, c'mon, eat somethin' would ya?" called his father from the fire.

Haru chewed the butt of his cigarette then let it drop to the dusty ground and extinguished the bit of glowing red with his thick soled combat boot. He gave the darkness one last look and reluctantly trudged back to the fire.

Haru shoved some food down, and sat stonily staring at the darkness, awaiting any possible horrors that may lurch out towards them. Haru heard his father speaking but was more focused on the slight movement he sensed on the edge of the camp's light.

Inuyasha was saying "Then Al picks up this frozen salami an' says 'Well I never thought I'd need to use one a these things again…'"

Haru stood up and stalked to the edge of the light entranced by the possible danger. Inuyasha ceased his story and watched his son. Inuyasha saw what his son did, but did not realized the peril.

A human baby girl walked up to the camp. When she saw them she spread her arms and cried. The baby took a few steps toward Haru with confusion and a tell tale smell.

Haru knew that smell.

Inuyasha was headed towards the girl to pick her up and comfort her. Haru put a hand on his father's chest and stopped his approach. Inuyasha said "huh?" as his son pushed him back a few paces.

Haru approached the girl without hesitation pulled out his handgun and shot her in the head, killing her instantly.

Inuyasha creamed "No!" and the other demons rose but weren't sure what to do. Haru wasted no time in picking her up, turning with the body, then throwing it in a ditch. Haru ran back like his tail was on fire, tackling his father on the way. Inuyasha was trying to protest, sure if his son had finally snapped. That was until the body exploded into a large mushroom of fire. The blast form the bomb tossed the partial demons closer to this encampment.

The camp itself was rattled and smoke drifted through as Inuyasha and Haru righted themselves.

All Haru said was "She smelled like a bomb, explosives – I've seen this trick before. Someone made her swallow the explosive."

Haru stalked away to wash his face in a nearby water hole. Inuyasha rubbed the dust out of his unbelieving eyes and found no words for his war hardened son. Inuyasha remembered hearing a similar technique that had been used during the Viet Nam war.

He then thought about his human side and what horrible things that he had seen over the years. 'What fear does ta people is truly amazin' Inuyasha looked at his son wiping some muddy water off his face. 'Pure human's are sick. They twisted lil Haru.' Inuyasha, watching his youngest son wash his face as though nothing had happened became convinced fighting for the demons was the right thing to do.

* * *

Thanks **teiboi** for the review of my last chappie. Yes, it's sad that humans die, but it does happen and the three stoogettes aren't the last to go. This story has gotten dark, and will get even darker from here on out. To quote the immortal words of the Samurai Jack theme song "WATCH OUT! WATCH OUT!"

It's taking me a while to finish this one up and I apologize-i'm just being lazy. I'm dabbling in writing a Fullmetal Alchemist fic and it's kind of draining my inspiration. Regardless I ask that you R&R to keep my inspiration up! That way I will be inspired to post more frequently.


	27. Words Scratched Out

Words Scratched Out

After the events of the baby bomb the platoon kept their distance form Haru. Even Inuyasha was unsure of how to approach him. The group was headed back to HQ and finished up their job.

Haru said nothing to anyone. He carried on as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Inuyasha was concerned as to why Haru did not express emotion 'How could he just act like nothing happened.' The father gasped as he realized that…to Haru, the event was just another daily occurrence in the field. Inujyasha stopped walking and stared at his son's back as the other men created a stream on either side of him. It was a stream of battle, violence, and war that appeared to sweep his son away from him.

* * *

The war raged on for a long time. Sachem quickly raised in the ranks despite his young demon years. All his commanding officers couldn't help but notice his resemblance to his father in intellect and his mother's joy for life. According to Dr. Totosai Sachem's body was now completely demon. 

Sachem slid off the examination table and began to dress himself. As he buttoned up his shirt the Dr. said "You have taken this well, Sachem. Your body is quite a marvel."

"My body has taken it well, but my spirit is crying out for all of humanity" said Sachem in an eerily calm manner.

The good dr. didn't know what to say to Sachem, but merely sent him on his way to visit his mother a few floors up.

The recently promoted captain calmly walked down the hall of a pristinely sterile hospital. The artificial sunlight spilled into the hall through open doors and Sachem's shined shoes clicked there way to the door of his mother's room. She lay in bed with an I.V. Sesshomaru stood with his back to her looking out the window. Sachem's father crossed his arms. "Hello Captain." said the lord. "Congratulations on your recent promotion. It was well deserved."

"Thank you, Chichioya."

Ms Kensington murmured "You're such a brave boy Sachem."

"Mom, please, save your strength" Sachem whispered.

Ms Kensington got irritated and said "For what? What am I saving it up for? Hm?"

"Mom, please."

"Sachem, I'm 92, If I think it's about time I get to spend this energy I've been told to save up all this time."

Lord Sesshomaru turned and said "Ms Kensington, please. No need to upset the boy."

Ms Kensington smiled and said "Boy? He's, like, in his 70's!" Lord Sesshomaru smirked and looked out the window. "Yes, but compared to us he's still a pup."

"Compared to you."

"You're no spring chicken yourself Ms. Kensington."

The unexpected joke mad her laugh. Lord Sesshomaru decided to take a seat on the edge of the bed next to her. He looked at her and her wrinkles. He touched her hair and let the coarse white strands fall through his fingers. "Your hair is as white as mine." Sesshomaru's melancholy was obvious to his son and wife. The great youkai kept his amber eyes cast down at her hair. "It went so quickly."

"I know sir. You're telling me."

"I don't want to let you go."

"Sir, my life story was amazing adventure all because of you! I am so thankful I met you and feel privileged to have been invited into your world. I've see and done things ordinary people only dream of. But now it's time for this story to end."

"But—"

"No buts. My time will come and I will pass. I am human and this is the way of things."

Sachem wasn't quite sure of what to say. Not only was his mother elderly but Sachem was coming to the realization that this sister, too would die. She had been aging on a normal human schedule. Sachem and Sesshomaru would soon be all that was left. Sesshomaru nodded, kissed her forehead and left the room.

"Sachem?"

"Mom?"

"Come here." Sachem could feel his heart in his throat "Don't say goodbye mom."

Al stroked his face and hair. She said "You're such a handsome boy. Be good to your father. He can be difficult when' he's hurt."

"Mom" he said unable to say anything else.

"Oh don't get weepy. You'll make me feel bad about things I can't control." She admonished lovingly. "You're sister is the same way. Take care of her."

Sachem could feel in it in his demon bones that this as the last time he would speak to his mother. "Yes mom."

"Now, I'm going to take a nap. Go into the hallway and stay with your father."

"Goodbye mom"

Al smiled proud of her son, and said "Goodbye Sachem."

Sachem reluctantly took a seat with his father down the hall. The two impeccable demons sat side by side; one in uniform and one in a classic Armani.

The two of them felt something akin to a cold breeze. It didn't rustle their clothing or hair and didn't kiss their perfect skin. Rather it brushed their senses. They sensed Alicia Kensington had passed away.

Sachem gasped and went to run to his mothers side. Lord Sesshomaru grabbed his arm and held his son in place. "Chichioya! Let me go!"

Sesshomaru kept looking at the grey specked linoleum floor. "She's gone boy. Her empty body needs not comfort…"

Sachem looked at his father's hand clenching his upper arm. Lord Sesshomaru couldn't look at his son. Sachem didn't think the comment was cold, but instead heard it as a plea. Lord Sesshomaru was sitting right there and needed comfort.

"I'm sorry Chichioya."

Lord Sesshomaru said "Mmm."

Lord Sesshomaru looked up at his son and looked at him with sad eyes. Sachem could see his hurt and knew he was not alone in his loss.

* * *

Naraku's evil spirit had flown through the atmosphere in search of a new place to reside. He had laid the ground work for his vengeful plans and everything was ticking like clockwork. 'I, Naraku, will be successful in my plans; however, I now need a corporeal self to finish the concrete work I have begun. I must then gain a stronger hold over those I have tinged with my evil. I must bring Hakudoshi to my side and finish this trap. This will be my most glorious triumph yet.' 

Naraku decided on his favorite form and soon saw the perfect victim. He spotted it from high in the air and swooped down not giving his victim a moments notice. It was a large spider in a rickety old barn.

When he engulfed the spider it dropped from it's hiding spot in it's web down to the dusty ground of the barn. As he invaded the little body the legs twitched and grew while the body wriggled and swelled in size.

When Naraku's control of the spider was complete the larger, and now demonic, spider flipped itself over. He stretched out his long hairy legs and blinked all of his eyes. He was still admiring the movements of his new body when Naraku was suddenly slammed with a broom. As Naraku pushed back against he impossibly large bristles he thought 'You have got to be kidding me. Give a demon a break here! Just once. Just once I would like to have a plan of mine go through with out some sort of interference!'

Naraku could see through the large bristles a young human male with red hair and freckles. "PAW! YA GOT IT! YA GOT IT PAW!"

Naraku shifted his spider body and spied the man who captured him. He must have been the father of the little red headed boy. He too shared the red hair and freckles. He was also rather obese and suffered large bags under his eyes. His red mustache twitched as he told his son "Lookie here son. That there is one big ass muther-fuckin' spider."

"Don't you let ma a here ya swearin' paw. She'll git all fired up."

"Boy I's think this is a fergiveable situation." The farmer kept the broom pressed on Naraku and came in for a closer look. "I ain't never seen a barn spider that color nor that size b'fore."

"I know paw! It's the best! Amazin'!"

The father stood and gave some instructions to his son with a certain amount of pride. He said "I's don't know if this here spider is a poisonous one so you's keep yer hands 'way from it. Ya hear?"

"Yes paw!" said the boy.

Naraku found himself in a glass tank with a piece of a tree branch, and a bowl of water. 'Are you fucking kidding me?' he thought as he slowly creeped his eight legs along the bottom of his new home. 'First a cookie jar, now this.' Naraku saw something out of the corner of his eyes and froze.

It was a human. The freckle faced, red haired human child, gawking at him through the walls of the tank. "Paaaaw! This here spider is HUUUUUGE!"

The larger man, who Naraku presumed to be the boy's father, waddled over in his overalls and crossed his arms. "I presume that big ol bugger is a Tiiiiiirantula" he said with great bluster.

"T'rantula! Dem's killin' spiders Paw!"

"Yep."

"And you captured him!"

The red haired father nodded with pride. "Yep. I must confess that there is the biggest of them creepy crawlies I've seen 'round here. It'd be a cryin' shame to kill it. Plus, it'd leave a big ol' mess ta clean. I was fixin' to call up Rupert to come take a look at it. I ain't never seen a big purple Tirantula before."

"Rupert! Aw Paw! He knows bugs bett'r den all the farmers in this here county! Yeeehaw! You gots ta call him!" said the boy with a hop.

Naraku sat in his tank more relaxed than before. 'I cannot believe this nit-wit and his inbred son have captured me. I, Naraku, am being held prisoner by hicks. I should call on Kanna and her mirror to come play with this young empty headed boy.' Naraku took a good look at the red headed boy and noted he didn't look totally American. He dismissed the child's appearance and continued to take in his surroundings.

"YEEEHA! Ma MA!" called the boy. "Didya hear! Pa is goin' ta call Rupert!"

The boy ran off out the front door and the mother a dark haired Asian beauty sauntered into the room holding a dish with a towel. Naraku was shocked. He believed he was in the deep south, yet a beautiful woman of Japanese descent was standing before him. He could smell it. He thought 'Well, I guess this is America, anything is possible…but what a shame. She is quite the beauty and full of _spiritual power_ as well – uh oh.' Naraku skittered back into his makeshift shelter underneath the tree-branch.

The father said "So Midoriko, what'd ya think of this here pet I's caught for little Jim-Bob?"

"His name is James-Robert, and I think its evil. No," she squinted her eyes "I _know_ it's evil. I will purify it after dinner."

'PURIFY! I, Naraku, can NOT be purified. I must accelerate my plan! Think evil thoughts think evil thoughts think evil thoughts.' Naraku quickly arrived at a solution and snuggled a little further under the branch then concentrated his evil spider brain on finding Hakudoshi.

His son was not hard to find because he too was searching for Naraku.

* * *

The title of this chapter comes from something I heard during the movie Memoirs of a Geisha. They mention a poem entitled "Loss". The poem consisted of three words carved into a stonewall. The author of the poem scratched the three words out - the reason he scratched them out is that you cannot read loss, you can only feel it.

With that said I hope Naraku and his hillbilly adventures wasenough to put a smileon your face!TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRANTULA!Please R&R.


	28. Rivalry

Rivalry

When father and son returned to their estate Sachem retired to his room for the night. Sesshomaru found his son had left Tenseiga on the chair in the study. Sesshomaru drew the Tenseiga, thought of Alicia but did not feel the blade throb. It was a cold dull blade that once again was of no use to him. She was gone and not coming back

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Hakudoshi was meditating in the shelter he had found for he and Kanna. Izumo, Kanna's old tutor, had taken the children in when they had left the Sesshomaru estate years and years earlier. Hakudoshi had since grown into a young man, but Kanna was forever trapped in her child like form. 

Izumo the half demon transformed into his nighttime form and sat on the couch with Kanna as they watched a news magazine special about plastic surgery. Kanna said "I want plastic surgery, Izumo."

"Don't be silly" said the beast-like guardian. "You are perfect the way you are."

"I want boobies!" exclaimed Kanna in her wraspy whisper of a voice. "I am over several centuries old and I am not a woman. I want to be a woman."

"Women come in all shapes and sizes, little one."

"Shut up you bull-freak!"

Izumo snorted and growled "ENOUGH FROM YOU! WE WILL ONLY WATCH THE GAMESHOW NETWORK FROM NOW ON! NO MORE DISCOVERY HEALTH CHANNEL FOR YOU!"

Kanna persisted in her argument for reconstructive surgery "Naraku would have permitted me!"

"You are not living with Naraku!" yelled Izumo.

"No but I wish I was!" yelled Kanna. "You don't let me drink, you don't let me swear, you odn't let me play with my mirror! He understood me! When he returns—"

Izumo was sick of hearing when Naraku returns statements from Kanna. "He is dead! He is NOT returning!"

Hakudoshi, an adult, came out of his room. He walked to the living room where Izumo was using his intimidating appearance to try and make his point. Kanna was not threatened by his appearance and knew how deceiving appearances could be. Hakudoshi was growing to resemble his father, Naraku, in his angular features and vicious eyes.

Hakudoshi flickered his violet orbs at the half demon and spat "Kanna will come with me." He grabbed the girl and told her to get her things, her mirrors included.

Hakudoshi left Izumo's house, which was a residential area under military protection. He left Kanna in a motel room and swiftly made it to the Sesshomaru estate. Since he was a familiar face, and did not leave the estate on bad terms he was allowed on the premises unmolested. He found his way to the stables and to his favorite horse Entei and then began walking it out of the stable when he bumped into his old nemesis.

"Takekiku, you look well" he said.

Kiku looked at the young man before her and recognized the stable boy immediately. "Where are you taking this demon horse? He may be needed for the military." Just then three high tech jets flew over head in the sunny sky, rustling the grass with their power. Neither of them flinched.

"I think with all the technology the demon leagues have that they will not need the horse." Hakudoshi and Takekiku glared at each other. She did not want to give up the horse to the stable boy and he did not want to waste time with the spoiled brat he once knew. Granted, the spoiled brat had grown into a fine looking demoness 'But that's irrelevant' he told himself.

"Hakudoshi, put the horse back. He is not yours for the taking" Kiku flashed her beautiful eyes, just as her father had taught her.

"Congratulations, by the way, on your engagement" he said, pretending to be amused by her display of subtle power.

This took Kiku by surprise and she then thought he was saying it to throw her. She responded "That is irrelevant. Put the horse back."

"Play me for it" said Hakudoshi, loosening the reigns and taking a step forward.

"Play what? No! We're not children anymore!" said Takekiku. She was enraged at how Hakudoshi was treating this as negotiable. "That is not your horse, and if you took it you would be stealing. The end. Put him back."

"Or what?"

Takekiku was on the verge of a total fit. She could feel the anger beginning to transform her 'NO NO! He can't see my alternate form! Calm it down Kiku. Calm down! If we engage in a battle I would most likely transform. Papa is still teaching me about how to keep it in check. Damn this temper of mine!"

"Yes, indeed. That temper of yours does seem to be a problem you have never shaken. Then again, what need do you have to get rid of it?"

Kiku was shocked, but did not let it show. "So you can read minds, eh?" she said.

He projected his response directly into her mind _"Yes. It is a talent I have gotten from my parents."_

"I see. I have developed talents of my own. How then do we proceed fairly? What did you mean play for it?" Takekiku thought she knew and recalled a time that she and Hakudoshi were chasing each other through the house as children and came upon one of Sachem's chessboards.

_It was set up ready to play. _

_Hakudoshi looked at her, with this near childlike eyes and had asked her "Do you know how to play?" _

"Yes of course" said Kiku with infinite confidence. "My papa is teaching me." She climbed up on a chair and sat on her feet. She picked up her favorite piece. "This is the queen. She may move anywhere she wants and do whatever she wants. She is the most powerful of all the pieces"

"_What about the king?" he asked._

"_What about him? He's rather stationary. Papa says that the king should never be used as an offensive piece and that if you get that far you've already lost."_

'_What's 'offensive' mean?' "You talk a lot." _

_Kiku frowned at the little boy then decided to ignore the comment. "Sit in that chair" she commanded._

_Hakudoshi saw no reason not to and began to learn chess with Takekiku._

It was just another memory that they shared. In the short time that they had both lived on the estate they had developed an interesting relationship. They respected each other as rivals, but knew better than to consider the other someone they could trust. Hakudoshi grew especially fond of her, but at the same time wanted nothing more than to beat her at whatever they played. He still carried the conflicting desires in his heart.

"I meant play a round of chess for it."

"That would take a great deal of time."

"Yes, you're right. We don't have time for that."

Takekiku didn't know why he was in such a rush, but nodded, not wanting to spend any more time on proving she was right than necessary. "Then how do you suppose we resolve this?"

"How about some hand to hand combat?" he asked matter of factly.

Takekiku was very confident in her abilities in this realm, but she did not know enough about Hakudoshi's physical prowess. She noted he was quite muscular, but not overly built. His muscle would lend him strength, but since he was lean he also had flexibility and possibly speed. He could predict her moves if she thought too much about them.

She decided not to think about herself or what she was capable of. She would not give her strategies away to her enemy that easily. Hakudoshi smirked once she cleared her mind of those thoughts. She found herself thinking about Sachem instead. 'I wonder where he is right now.'

"Does this idea appeal to you or do you feel you are too distracted to take me on Kiku?"

Though Kiku wanted to bite his head off she calmly told him "I am ready. Come at me."

He smirked once more, dropped the reigns of the horse and came at her.

* * *

Uh oh! Cliffie! R&R! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease! 


	29. Blissful Dillusions

Blissful Dillusions

Hakudoshi pulled out a long spear seemingly out of nowhere and dove towards Kiku who easily leapt to the side. Hakudoshi saw that she was rather slow and took after her mother when it came to physical prowess. He took another look at her eyes as she crouched on the grass and realized he should not forget who her father is – that same inscrutable expression, the one that the lord of the western lands used so many times before, was staring straightat him.

'Her body might be human, but her mind has had a thorough education in the arts of war. I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru has seen to that.' Hakudoshi threw his spear at where she had been crouching and she shifted to the side to avoid it. When she landed, Hakudoshi was already on top of her.

He pinned her shoulders to the ground. He was stradled on top of her keeping her upper body immobilized. That irritating smirk came back to his face and Kiku burned with anger. So much so that her face began to turn red. "Embarassed?" he teased.

He soon regretted teasing her as she brought her legs up to grip his head from behind. She then slammed his head back down onto the ground. As he tried to shake away the stars he was seeing when felt Kiku get out from under him. He staggered to his feet and said "Touché."

Kiku stood before him, her eyes each a glittering pool of green and gold. He reached out to her thoughts and found a block. He pushed to get through it and found himself on the ground again.

Kiku walked over and stood over him. Her face gave nothing away. Hakudoshi's head throbbed and his mind raced 'Why can't I read her thoughts?'

Kiku answered for him "Moron. My father did not rise to power on physical power alone. He taught me many a thing and you are a fool to assume otherwise." She narrowed her eyes and raised her right hand. A slight sneer came across her face and she said "Now, perish!"

Hakudoshi thought 'This is the end! Our rivalry ends like this? How could it? How could I, Naraku's child, lose!"

Kiku's wrist was gripped form behind. She turned to see who dared interrupt her. It was Sachem "Kiks, what the hell are you doing? We have people coming to the estate. You don't have time for childish games."

"He was stealing a horse" she said to her brother.

Sachem looked Hakudoshi up an down. He remembered the stable boy from years ago and asked his little sister "He's a demon, he is welcome to it. Did you ask him why he needed it?"

Kiku rolled her eyes annoyed that her brother would interrupt her all-important work. She felt like a child again. Hakudoshi was glad to see Sachem. He said to the young master of the lands "I need it for an urgent matter." He picked up the reigns of the horse and pat the side of the beasts neck. The flaming mane of the animal calmed considerably and he said "I remembered this creature and hoped it would help me on my mission."

The vagueness of Hakudoshi's intensions made Sachem Suspicious. Before the Sesshomaru children could react Hakudoshi jumped up onto the horse and flew off. The horse ran through the sky on feet of flames. Hakudoshi took one more look at Takekiku then flew off, disappearing behind the clouds in the sky.

Sachem was broken hearted. "Kiku, it is the day of our mother's funeral and you're picking fights with an old flame?"

Kiku knew Sachem was used the 'old flame' comment just to irk her, but she wouldn't bite. She was too tired and sad. She was hoping to burn off some of her frustration and anger with her battle but when she looked up at her big brother, who looked so much younger than she, she lost her will to fight.

"Come" he said like their father "Pay giri to your mother."

* * *

Alicia's funeral was Buddhist and the cremation was scheduled. It was a sad time for Sachem and his family. Lord Sesshomaru did not allow his emotions to leak out and kept up his stoic nature throughout the process. 

As in traditional Japanese funerals, the wake was in the home. People came to pay giri. They burned their incense and the monks chanted. Miroku's family came with all their children. Miroku was wheeled in on his wheel chair and his daughter, Kiyoi, needed to repeat to him what everyone said to him. The room was full of murmuring except Kiyoi screaming to her father. "SHE SAID YOU LOOK GOOD, DADDY! NO…GOOD! Ah shit forget it."

Totosai was still alive, but more elderly than before. He was old when Inutaisho was young and was feeling it lately. Sango was physically very strong, but had lost touch with reality. She was very happy even though she wasn't too clear on what was happening.

Miroku and his family settled into their seats and waited for their turn to burn incense for Alicia. Inuyasha came home with his son Haru to attend the services. Inuyasha walked arm in arm with Kagome, who shuffled in the door with a cane. She saw Al lying in the front of the room and cried. "Oh, Inuyasha!"

"Kagome?" said Inuyasha softly.

Kagome looked up into his golden puppy eyes and said "Inuyasha."

He let her lean on him and patted her head "Kagome."

Gentaro and his little brother Haru quickly found Sachem and gave their condolences. Takekiku sat with her father and her own family. "Oh, Papa..."

He nodded, letting the fact that she called him Papa, and not Chichioya go, then said "I will miss her as well."

An aged Sango sat next to Miroku and next to one of her daughters. Her old voice quivered a bit as Sango asked "Who's that sleeping up at the front?" pointing at Alicia in the casket.

Sango's daughter solemnly said "That's Aunt Alicia, mom."

"Why is she sleeping up there? She looks awfully cozy" said Sango.

"Mother. She's passed away. We're at her funeral" said Kiyoi.

"Oh my!" said Sango. As soon as the sadness hit her, it faded and turned into a curiosity about the people around her. "Well well, dear. Look around. There's quite a crowd here. This is some party. The Inuclan sure does know how to throw a party. What's the occasion?"

Her daughter, again, with the patience of a saint said "Mom, it's Alicia's funeral, mom."

"Oh?" Sango again, recognized the sadness of the situation and again it left her. "Well, that Lord Sesshomaru is quite a looker. Look there! That Sachem boy is quite the looker too. You should go and ask him out, sweetheart!"

"Mom, we're older now, and I'm married, with three children" she answered with a bit of irritation.

"Oh sweetheart. You've got to follow your heart!" Sango's expression blanked again and she asked her daughter. "Where did Al get that bed. It's so cute. She looks cozy. She must be able to sleep through all this. Oh! Look at those pretty flowers!"

After Sango got up and hobbled over to the flowers, Miroku blinked his eyes and looked at his daughter. "Bring me over to the table there, where the Buddha is."

"Uh, okay father." The dutiful daughter rolled Miroku to where he pleased.

Kiyoi passed Inuyasha and Kagome on the way with her father to the table. "Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome played with Inuyasha's black tie and looked up at him "Inuyasha."

"Kagome" said Inuyasha.

Kiyoi always thought it was strange how they could communicate without any other words. Sometimes it was just nonsense and Kiyoi wondered if Kagome was as far gone as her own mother.

Kiyoi parked her father next to the table with the Buddha on it. Kiyoi thought he was going to reach out and rub the belly of the Buddha, but then saw his hand was stretching out a bit past the Buddha and straight for a woman's behind.

His daughter picked up a paper fan and smacked him on his bald liver spotted head. He yelped "Elder abuse! Elder abuse!"

Sachem saw the entire thing and hid his laughter along with his cousins. Just as Kiyoi was returning her father to his proper place among his family, away from any attractive booty, she spotted her mother admiring the flowers. Admiring _the_ _taste_ of the flowers.

Sango turned and caught Kiyoi's horrified eyes and said "What dear?" half a petal from the white Iris she was chewing fell from her gummy mouth. "What?" Kiyoi rushed over to her mother and took a hold of her shoulder. As Kiyoi sat Sango back down in the chair Sango said "I think Sesshomaru's touch is slipping. Those hors d'oeuvres were awful! What kind of party is this? Is it Alicia's birthday?"

Kiyoi looked at her mother who was blissfully unaware of the death of one of her friends and gave in. "Yes mom." Kiyoi rolled her eyes and threw a hand in the air with careless ease. "Yeah, it's Aunt Alicia's birthday."

Miroku whispered to his daughter "She may have lost her marbles, but her ass is still as cute as it was when we were married."

Kiyoi sat back in her seat and said "Why me?"

Kiyoi was afraid that the entire room was looking at her. That was until Kouga and Kikyo arrived. The conversation stirred and murmurs could be heard all over. "That Kouga married that girl, woman, nonhuman, thing!" "I hear it was because she was carrying his puppies!" "I heard she's sterile and can't have puppies!" "I heard that Ayame was dating a higher up official!"

That much was true. Ayame had found herself attached to Menomaru. Meno's long time mate had finally given him the boot and he was free to chase all the demonesses he wanted. He found he tired of chasing women and the rigors of battle made him long for a familiar woman to hold onto. Though Ayame was not a moth demoness, she was a demon nonetheless. She provided a stable and loving home for him and he cherished her.

Orchid felt jilted, having spent a good long time as his mistress. She burned with hatred for Ayame taking her place and soon befriended Kikyou. When Kikyou arrived at the funeral, she and her wolf demon husband paid giri with incense and then said hello to those familiar to them.

Orchid warned Kikyou that Ayame and Meno would be arriving as well. Not wanting to cause a scene at Alicia's funeral the controversial couple left.

* * *

Hehehe Old people are funny. Don't laugh too hard - we might be just as loopy as Sango one of these days. If you have an interest in the specifics of Japanese funerals looke them up on Wikipedia. It has a good sized article on the topic. 


	30. Gossip

Gossip

Takekiku leaned into her father's chest. Her human husband stood back, still intimidated by her youthful, dashing father. He was still afraid of his father in law, but understood that they had a mutual respect. Kiku's husband had recently brought back vital information on the location of the human's next attack.

There was talk amongst the demons about Sesshomaru's tolerance for humans, specifically for Ms. Kensington. Now that she had passed on the demon population had expected the lord to revert to his old ways. When he didn't demons were surprised.

During the end of the ceremony people were talking. "I'm surprised Lord Seshsomaru turned out to be such a human lover"

"I know but she wasn't any normal human."

"That's for sure. She was a traitor to her own people"

"Seriously, how could he have trusted her?"

"I don't know. Then again, those humans are so fickle she probably would have betrayed him if he let her."

"Lord Sesshomaru probably had it all planned out. Use her until she dies. That boy they had was probably an accident."

"What about the girl?"

"Just something to keep Ms Kensington occupied. She wasn't a fool, just human."

During one of the eulogies there were some old ladies who gossiped at the back of the crowd. They spoke of Sesshomaru "The least he could do is acknowledge her y to him with a tear or a frown…"

Sachem silenced the old women with a single frightening glance. They whispered "He is getting more and more like his father every day…"

No one knew where Alicia Kensington was buried except for her immediate family. Lord Sesshomaru suspected that by being so loyal to him that she must have gained some powerful enemies. He did not want anyone desecrating the grave of his wife and mother of his living children. There was a memorial stone erected in another location which friends and family could visit and lay flowers on.

* * *

Once the door was closed behind the last of the mourners Jakan went to straighten the shoes and came across a pair of Ms. Kensington's sneakers. The little imp and his nephews looked the shoes and sighed. 

Jakan thought back to a little adventure he had with Ms. Kensington. Looking at the simple shoes made him feel sadness and Jakan took off his hat to remember. As Jakan's memory faded he could hear his lord say "They will all pay for their treachery. How dare they speak of me in that manner! I was sure that my wrath is felt throughout this land."

Lord Sesshomaru stalked down the hallway and Sachem stopped to watch him. Lord Sesshomaru stopped at an end table saying how the world has never seen the type of violence he will rend upon them.

Sachem stood quietly, waiting for his father's diatribe to slow. It ceased with "What are you staring you useless pup?"

Sachem said "Do you think that's what mom would have wanted?"

Lord Sesshomaru closed his snarling mouth. Sachem waited patiently knowing the answer. "No. She wanted peace. It was difficult for her to be a part of this conflict since she was human." Sachem caught up to his father and they continued to walk. "She understood our frustration of having to hide, but she feared for the existence of her own people. Our power—"

"Your power" said Sachem.

"Yes, well the demon side of the conflict far exceeds that of the humans in power. You may have transformed into a demon, but you are still so damned human."

"I want to initiate peace talks, Chichioya."

"What! Why are we fighting if not to kill them? "

"The war has served its purpose. Demons no longer hide. We all live in the open now."

"Do you think they will just accept us?

"They're tired too. We can't fight forever."

"On the contrary, Sachem. As demons we will fight forever. Even after the war is over Mankind will never accept us."

"Then this war is pointless!"

"No it is not. Humans must understand this planet is ours. We were here first and will continue on long after all of humanity is…" Ms Kensington's youthful smiling face flashed in his mind and he couldn't finish his thought out loud. 'Dead.' Sesshomaru rubbed his temples with one clawed hand. He closed his eyes to concentrate on something else, anything else.

Sachem said "Dead? Chichioya? Can't even say it, can you? This conversation is over. We will resume it when you are more clearheaded."

Lord Sesshomaru smirked to himself when he heard his own voice coming form his son's mouth. Inutaisho had warned him that one day it would happen. Inutaisho had said 'One day you will wish you were kinder to me.' "Chichioya" said Sesshomaru.

Jakan finally skittered up behind his lord and Sesshomaru already had an order for him. "Invite over Lord Inutaisho."

"Uh…Yes milord, but…I thought you no longer wanted to see—"

"But nothing, Jakan. Bring him here."

"Yes, milord."

* * *

**Kyuuketsuki-san** - HAhahaha. Thanks. Don't strain yourself! I hope you feel better soon. Thanks for your reviews. I'll miss Alicia too, but time marches on and you're right things won't be the same wihtout her. Things are a'changin'. 

**Teboi** - Wow. High praise. Thanks. hahahaha.

**Asphyxiating Elgar**- Oooooh. Deep. I'm glad you're putting some thought into this. I'm really writing from a demon's perspective...which is suprisingly similar to a humans, eh?

**Listersgirl** - You're back :D I missed you. I understand that it may seem like Sesshie & Son are just sitting around on their duff's, but they're doing their job organizing worldwide movements, preparing troops, gathering information, feeling the pressureof being responsible for all of demon kind's future. You know, all sorts of little things. Haru and Inuyasha have their jobs and Sachem and Sesshomaru have theirs. It willall come together eventually. Not everyone can be a foot soldier.

Plus, do you really think thatSachem would turn his back on his little cousin? Have some faith would ya!

Until next time, please R&R Thanks!


	31. Painful Secret

Painful Secret

Inutaisho sat dressed in a formal tuxedo with a fan of playing cards in his hand. His vast knowledge of the world and its history was the only thing that belied his age and thus passersby believed him just barely old enough to be allowed in the casino. The woman flocked to him and his glass was never empty.

The casino was in demon territory, but was thought to have been infiltrated by human sympathizers. He was playing against who he believed to be the leader. It was a demoness by the name of Kaguya. Inutaisho didn't find the scent of a demoness about her, but did not find anything human about her either. "What is your name?" she asked.

"That is a secret milady" he replied leaning in closer with a devilish smile.

She replied, hiding her wicked smile behind her fan of cards. "That's not quite fair."

The playboy spy said "No one ever told me life was fair." Inutaisho's cell phone unexpectedly rang. It played the theme from 007. He looked down at it and saw a nervous Jakan on the line. "Pardon me" said Inutaisho as he put on his anti-bugging signal and answered the call. "Jakan! How nice to see you. The lord Sesshomaru isn't working you too hard I hope. You look rather nervous. I hope everything is…" Inutaisho put the pieces together. "Oh dear. I see. It was Ms. Kensington, wasn't it?"

"Mmhm" said Jakan. "Yes. Lord Sesshomaru requested you come to the estate."

"Me? Well, I would have come anyway, but is there something else, Jakan?" asked Inutaisho seriously.

"Well, Lord Inutaisho…eeeh…I think he needs... Well I don't think Master Sachem is useful to him now."

Inutaisho was not going to force Jakan to admit to any frailties his lord may have. "Don't worry Jakan. I will come and I know why he has asked me."

"Yes milord."

* * *

Inutaisho looked down at Ms. Kensington's memorial stone and was potently aware of the cold breeze that blew through his hair. "Now is the winter of our discontent" Sachem walked up behind a black clad Inutaisho. The grandfather turned around and said "is made glorious summer by this sun of York! You are a man now, Sachem." 

Sachem looked at his youthful grandfather. Sachem's hands slipped into his coat pockets and he said "Why did you not come to pay giri?"

"I was unaware she had passed. I was away you know, on a mission."

Sachem tried to suppress a smile and said "It was one hell of a funeral. Humans go fucking nuts when they get old."

Inutaisho was unsure of how to take the statement and gave Sachem a cautious look. Inutaisho was relieved to see his grandson smile and they embraced. As Inutaisho held his descendent at arms length Sachem said "No, really Inutaisho. It was probably the funniest funeral I've ever been to." Sachem's smile gave away to quiet laughter. "Mom would have enjoyed it, I think." His smile faded into a frown and his eyes filled with tears. Inutaisho held his grandson as he wept. "It's so, so unfair, Inupapa. It's so unfair!"

"Mm. I know" he said thinking of Izayoi. He thought back to Inuyasha's mother and remembered his feelings when he learned she was no longer on earth. When he was resurrected by the Tenseiga Inutaisho was happy that he was reunited with his family, but the fact that she was not there to share it was still a sadness he carried in his heart.

Inutaisho walked with Sachem back to the house and went to see Sesshomaru. Sachem went to make a phone call to Takekiku who was currently in France. She left shortly after the funeral services.

* * *

After Hakudoshi escaped the Sesshomaru estate, he flew through the air with Kanna on the back of the horse and followed his instinctual pull towards a small farm house in the southern United States. Hakudoshi came down out of the dusk sky and dropped Kanna on the roof. She walked into an open window and came face to face with a red haired freckled faced boy. Hakudoshi dismounted his flaming horse and approached the house. 

The hillbilly father was sitting on his couch in the living room calling to Midoriko for another beer when a burst of wind blew open the front door. Hakudoshi stalked through their front door past the blaring television that the father was watching and straight to the back of the house where Naraku was calling him.

Midoriko stepped out of the kitchen and into the hallway to block an angry Hakudoshi. She knew why he was there and was prepared to fight to the death to keep Hakudoshi from releasing such evil out into the world; however she did not have any weaponry to do so. All she had was a mop.

She indeed fought to the death. As Hakudoshi stepped over her still warm corpse he heard a gasp and yell come from behind him.

He turned around to investigate it and came face to face with a 12 gauge shotgun. The father was holding the long barrel of the gun close to Hakudoshi's face. "Yer one of them demons! WHAT'D YOU DO TA MY MI-DORIKO!" The man was shaking with rage and fear. He was obviously on the verge of a breakdown.

"No need to worry about her" said Hakudoshi sounding almost bored. "She's not feeling anything right now…or ever again for that matter."

The man's shaking fingers pulled the trigger. Hakudoshi's barrier protected him from the blast of the shot gun and deflected shrapnel back at the round hillbilly. The red haired man was tossed backward by the force of his own weapon. He lay on the ground feeling the warmth of his own blood leak from his body and face. He whimpered with defeat thinking of his lost Midoriko 'My beautiful Midoriko!' The farmer saw Hakudoshi's unatural good looks and recognized the nature of his and Midoriko's assaulter. He said "You fuckin' demon! You faggot!"

Hakudoshi looked at the dying human with confusion.

The man said "I's heard 'bout how yous demons fuck anything that moves – including other males! You's git bored 'n fuck 'round! You's a bunch a faggots and you's gon feel the wrath of God, you is!"

Hakudoshi thought about the stories of his Uncle Kagewaki. Hakudoshi stuck his spear into the belly of the man and watched his face twist in pain. "Aaarrrgh!" cried the human.

The man began to bleed from the mouth and Hakudoshi came very close to his face and whisperd in his ear "You are correct. Just imagine what I'm going to do to your corpse"

The man was horrified, but had no strength to vocalize it. His eyes became very round and he was never more afraid than right then. Hakudoshi then leaned over and kissed the man right on his bleeding mouth. He pulled away and licked the man's blood off of his lips then waited for him to expire.

He had no intention of ever touching the filthy hilbilly again, but enjoyed toying with the man's mind during his last moments of life.Once the fat man breathed his last Hakudoshi walked straight back to the tank where Naraku was being held. Hakudoshi stuck his hand in the tank without fear and grinned as his father crawled up his arm and over his sleeve. Once the spider was in a secure position Hakudoshi walked out the way he came. Kanna walked down the stairs, her mirror containing one more soul, and followed Hakudoshi outside. Soon they took flight again; they were off to find a new birthplace for Naraku.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat at his desk pushing through papers, responding to military and political correspondence. The enemy could not know if or how he had been affected by Alicia's death. The effects of her death had to be a secret. His pain had to be kept a secret. 

Inutaisho came into his son's study without an invitation. Sesshomaru looked up at his father and tried to ignore his presence. They had fought in the past, and Inutaisho had not had any time alone with Sesshomaru since then. The accusation that Inutaisho had tried to kill Sesshomaru as a child hung thickly in the air and as of late Sesshomaru was sure never to be alone with his father. This was the first time in years that they were not surrounded by others.

Sesshomaru tried to ignore his father. The son was angry his father had rejected him as a child and Inutaisho was ashamed. The father knew what kind of pain his son was in and had to overcome his shame to comfort his boy.

Sesshomaru was not making it easy. He stopped what he was doing and glared at his father who had taken a seat in front of his desk. Sesshomaru found something to busy himself with. Inutaisho decided to be the one to start. He did not know how long he had sat there before he decided, but by human standards it was a long time. "Sesshomaru –"

"I don't want to hear it." Sesshomaru looked up at his father and said "Especially not from you."

"You are allowed to grieve. She was your—"

"I am an important component to the demon efforts. I cannot sit by as important movements require my attention."

"You are being stubborn! You called me in order to comfort your son. You are his father. You were her lover –"

Sesshomaru was enraged by Inutaisho's choice of words and suddenly stood from his desk sending his chair flying back. He slammed his clawed hands on his desk and leaned aggressively towards his father "She was my WIFE! Though you never seemed to understand the difference Ms. Kensington was an honorable and faithful woman! How dare you lump her in with a mere sexual companion, a lover, pfft. She was more than –"

"Don't say it Sesshomaru" warned Inutaisho.

"…than that whore of a woman that spawned Inuyasha!"

Inutaisho knew his son was lashing out because of his grief, but he also knew he chose the wrong word to describe her.

Inutaisho swallowed the venomous words he wanted to retaliate with and said to Sesshomaru "She was a lady…and I would appreciate if you gave the same respect to the human woman that _I_ loved."

"How could you say…" Sesshomaru realized with frustration that Inutaisho was one of the few, if not the only demon, that could understand his pain and frustration. Sesshomaru sat down again and looked away from his work and his father. He gazed out his widow and prayed for the moon to rise.

Inutaisho looked at his son. 'He has so much responsibility, so much pressure to be the ultimate demon and to lead his kind to victory. He was in love with the enemy and now must mourn her loss in secrecy. His love for her was not a secret, but the loss of her could not be detected. If the enemy noted any change, any slight difference they would exploit it.

Inutaisho stood up to leave and Sesshomaru, shifting through his papers, said "Don't leave."

Inutaisho looked back at his son waiting for an explanation. He watched Sesshomaru ignore him and shuffle more papers on his desk. 'He can't say what he needs, but simply needs me here.' "Yes, of course." Inutaisho sat back down and sat in silence until Sesshomaru dismissed him.

A few weeks later Sachem and his father returned to the underwater base and returned to business as usual.

* * *

Don't think ill of Sesshie-pooh. He's not so good at expressing his feelings. Please R&R! Thanks!


	32. The Sky Is Falling

The Sky Is Falling

Takekiku walked onto the jet anxious to get home. She was spending time in France for a while. Her mother's death had hit her hard. She was also visiting her husband's family to show off their two beautiful children, Rukia and Seth. Her husband, son, and daughter settled themselves on the private craft and readied themselves for flight. It was four in the afternoon when the flight went down, killing all the passengers.

Lord Sesshomaru took the news in a crowded corridor at the underwater base in demon headquarters. The page who brought him the note had no idea of its contents.

Lord Sesshomaru's golden eyesscanned the paper. When it reached the phrase "...no survivors..." he saw stars. Outwardly hedid not react, but folded the note and slipped it into his breast pocket. He nodded to dismiss the young demon who brought the note and walked calmly back to his quarters for a meeting.

He mentioned nothing to anyone until after the meeting.

As the officers and officials filed out of the room he requested Sachem be brought in. When Sachem arrived Lord Sesshomaru handed the note to the deceptively young looking man. The lord noted and watched as the emotion played across his face.

Sachem took a seat, shaking and afraid his legs would give out form under him. "It's possible, you now, that the jet was…was…"

"If you don't get a handle on those emotions they will not just ruin you but the rest of our kind. We are always being watched and probed for weaknesses. Get a hold of yourself."

Sachem looked up at his father and said "Aren't you upset? How can you be so cold?"

Sesshomaru just stared at Sachem either unwilling or unable to say the words he longed to. Ignoring his sons comments he finished Sachem's earlier thought. "As you were stuttering - another habit you must cease- you spoke my thoughts. It may have been a human attack, or a purist demon attack."

"Either way they are gone."

Again Lord Sesshomaru said nothing.

"Chichioya, we have to do something. Kiku and her kids are gone. Dead, Chichioya!" Sachem became nearly hysterical "I'm next Chichioya! Haru, Getnaro, Uncle Inuyasha…We're all in danger." Sachem looked at his father with teary eyes. His eyes plead for relief from all the loss and pain.

"I have a private forensics team working on the wreckage. Before I make a move I must be sure."

"Why aren't you listening to me?"

Lord Sesshomaru was losing his patience. Sachem put his head down on his arms resting on the table. His breath was heavy and his tears were bitter.

Sesshomaru looked down at his son's shaking shoulders and said "We should head back to the estate." Lord Sesshomaru then left his son to grieve behind closed doors.

* * *

A camp of human Italian soldiers set up their base in a forest in a territory they had just taken in Japan. They were relieved after they heard that their platoon would not be involved in fighting for another week. Reinforcements had arrived to let them rest. 

The men and women celebrated around a campfire as they also set up tents for the night. The aroma of cooking food and the sound of a small radio playing opera warmed the mood considerably. The Italians could be heard laughing and singing and telling stories about their home towns.

Kanna stood in the bushes surrounding the camp holding her mirror. She was quickly spotted in her white dress up against the dark bushes. Knowing they saw her, she stepped forward holding her mirror in front of her body. She said in Japanese "Naraku will not let you survive. He has chosen this spot to be his new birthplace."

Then the earth began to shake beneath them. The soldiers had been told about the earthquakes in Japan, but no emergency course could have prepared them for this. The ground shook beneath their feet and a tremendous rumbling could be heard. The ground cracked and split. The split began to become wider and wider. Within the crevasse lava could be seen swirling like a river in the fires of hell.

Deep in the firey crevasse of rocky earth, poisonous gas rose and blanketed the land. The human soldiers camped out nearby soon found the violet smoke flowing around their ankles. They did not have time to express surprise, for the miasma that overtook them did so quickly.

As soon as the humans dropped their cooking pots and weapons their lifeless bodies hit the ground. Hakudoshi followed Kanna out of the bushes with Naraku still clinging to his sleeve.

The young man held the spider up to the sky. Clouds appeared in the clear night sky and blocked out the setting sun. The clouds changed shape and it became apparent to any witnesses that they were not clouds, but hoards and hoards of demons coming to aid Naraku. They all dove straight towards the spider and became engulfed in a blue light. Soon Hakudoshi backed away and sheilded his violet eyes from the light.

When the light subsided the dark of night blanketed the land.Out of the darkness came a pair of red eyes that flashed with the passion for vengeance.

Naraku returned to take his revenge.

* * *

Sheesh. This story **is** getting dark. I hope you guys enjoy the ending at least. We have a bit of a ways to go, but I'll get there eventually. Please R&R - Thanks! 


	33. Distracted

Distracted

Sachem and his father found themselves back at the estate. It was a time of deep mourning for the men of the Inuclan. They had lost their strongest women. Sachem requested some time to reflect. Sesshomaru understood, but instead of taking the time to meditate he took it as an opportunity to pull ahead. The enemy would never expect a strike at this time, not after their leaders had taken such a personal loss. Inutaisho came back to the estate well in need of being with his remaining family.

Inutaisho walked the wooded grounds with Sachem through a snowy path over the same bridge they had in previous years. "I'm surprised you're here Inupapa" started Sachem "considering your relationship with the lord of the estate."

"We may not see eye to eye, or the same views on the path, but we both understand the importance of our role in the natural order of this world."

Sachem rolled his eyes and continued to walk down the path. Inutaisho caught up with him and walked along side his grandson. Sachem kept his furrowed brow pointed at the ground while Inutaisho scanned the sky with his head arced back.

Inutaisho said "You have worried us, pup. You want for things that will never happen. I hate to say it, but on this topic Sesshomaru is correct. He was always shrewd, and this was not an easy decision to make, but…" Inutaisho sighed heavily and closed his eyes recalling the humans of Izaiyoi's time. "…after your sister's and her family's sudden death the nature of human beings could not be denied. I once loved a human, this is true, but I am aware of their danger."

"How can you guarantee that after the humans are eliminated that the hanyou's of the world aren't next?" This was a fear that kept Sachem on his toes. He wanted the cycle of violence to cease. After sending his friends and family into the carnage of battle, after losing comrades in war, after his sister's shocking demise, Sachem wanted nothing more than to stop the violence. This war was doing nothing except dragging everyone straight to hell.

Inutaisho did not think of it this way and had not considered it. However, he was sure his son had an answer for Sachem. Inutaisho asked "Well, what did your father say on the matter?" 'Maybe if I can get a glimpse at the ideas that Sesshomaru has I can give a satisfactory answer.'

"I haven't asked him" said Sachem, his eyes glaring intensely on the pure white snow he was crushing underfoot.

"I see. I can understand how this would be a legitimate concern for you, Sachem. I do not have an answer."

"I figured you did not. No one does." Sachem brushed his bangs out of his eyes and released a puff of frozen breath. "Let's get back to the house." Sachem then led his grandfather back to the main house.

* * *

A section of the human force made an unexpected attack and darted through the demon lines of defense. They pierced straight through to the western lands. Sachem and Sesshomaru knew they would have to defend their home as they had assigned reinforcements elsewhere. They did not know how large the force baring down on them was. 

Lord Sesshomaru felt the vibration of the approaching vehicles. Sachem too felt the movement of the enemy. When the forces reached the border of the estate Lord Sesshomaru and Sachem abandoned their mourning and greeted their enemies on the battlefield. As father and son approached the oncoming tanks and ground troops, Sesshomaru asked his son "Are you sure you can kill your own kind?"

"My first priority is to protect my own family– regardless of their humanness." Sachem now saw the nature of this war. It was not merely human vs demon, nor even demon vs hanyou. It was every being for itself.

The two demons stood unafraid of the oncoming force. Their clothing and hair rustled and flapped in the wind. Their eyes narrowed as they focused on their prey. They felt confident they could handle the humans and their tanks. They unleashed their light whips against the artillery and easily slashed through the flesh of the soldiers. The demons had to defend their personal land.

Sachem had never before, consciously, killed a human face to face in an official battle. He had killed, but did not remember it. He was overcome by his demon nature and blacked out. Now that the chip of Tetsusaiga was embedded in his new demonized body he was perfectly conscious of all of the things he did.

The moment guilt crept into this heart he squashed it with his desire to protect his family, his mothers secret burial spot, and his people. Sachem instinctively bared his fangs as he drove in for his kills.

Through the sprays of blood and helpless cries of humans Sesshomaru kept a calm albeit irritated visage. The lord flung his whip across the grass "insolent fools" he said to the solders assaulting his land. SNAP "How **dare** you trespass on my land!"

Sachem and the Lord Sesshomaru kept the army at bay, but the two of them found they were now out numbered and could not push back the force as is.

Sesshomaru then spotted a ball of light out of the corner of his eye headed for both Sachem and himself. The boy was quicker to react than his father. Sachem grabbed Lord Sesshomaru's shoulder and pulled him to the ground. The ball of destructive light flew right over the two demons and flattened a large section of aggressive forces coming down on the estate.

Inutaisho came down from the sky and landed with athletic grace behind his son and grandson. Lord Sesshomaru stood and said "Chichioya! What do you think you're doing?"

Sachem was also shocked at his grandfather's carelessness. "Inupapa! What—What were you—you could have killed us!'

Inutaisho stepped forward and said "I knew you both had sharp ears and eyes. I had faith in you."

Their conversation ended once the human army regained its footing and reorganized its attack. The demons and humans returned to the volley of fire power. Inutaisho's presence did come in the nick of time, and aided Sesshomaru and Sachem greatly; however the two older dog demons saw no reason to continue on in their human form. Lord Sesshomaru and Inutaisho transformed to their demon forms.

There were great tornados of light and wind like the humans had never seen. From the wild winds stepped two enormous hounds of great ferocity. The strikingly white dogs shook the ground with their steps and tossed soldiers and tanks with the wind of their roars. The battle was over quickly and Sachem regarded his ancestors with great awe,

Sachem fought until his last bit of energy allowed. He wanted to keep his mothers true grave a secret. Sachem fell flat on his back: the last thing he saw when he was lying there was two large monstrous beasts looking down at his tiny limp body.

* * *

Sachem awoke in his room, on his bed. He was dressed in his suit though torn and tattered from battle. He looked around his room and saw everything in place. He was filthy, bloodied, in rags and worn out. 

Images from the battle came rushing back to him and he wept. He recalled giving in to his demon nature to save the families hiding on his father's estate. 'The human soldiers were trying to do the same…' Sachem had done maneuvers and practiced killing techniques for years, but even in his wildest dreams though he would not in reality do such a thing.

He had imagined it, but he did not consider the emotional impact. He tried to sit up, but his body was still wracked with pain. He ached and felt the sting of his lacerations. Sachem gathered as much of his strength as he could. He walked himself to his bathroom and dropped to his knees next to the toilet. His eyes welled with tears and he thought about the faces of the men whose lives he took. The guilt made his head spin and his stomach turn once more.

He felt a burning sensation in his side. He had a bloody in his ribs. He looked and realized it was a bullet. His eyes widened when he realized it. He summed up what strength he had and dug a claw into his side, clenching his fanged jaws. The bullet clinked on the tile.

Sachem sat on the floor marveling at his new body. The hole in his side was already closing up. The bleeding slowed and Sachem thought 'I always imagined getting shot would be worse…then again, I am a demon now.' "Shit." Sachem was relieved that his healing factor was so strong.

He removed his soiled and tattered clothing still sitting on the floor. He raised himself to his feet and stepped into his shower stall. The steaming water pelted his skin and Sachem tried to soothe himself in the steam.

He heard his victim's voices and saw their pleading eyes when he closed his own.

Sachem stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his quickly healing body. When he emerged from the bathroom, he saw Inutaisho sitting on his bed.

Sachem wanted to weep again, but sensed his grandfather was not there to comfort him.

Inutaisho looked at Sachem and offered little comfort He said "Your father wanted to see us. I may be his elder but he is lord of this manner."

Sachem dressed and made his way with his grandfather to Lord Sesshomaru's study. Sachem then saw what kind of damage was done to the house. There were large cracks and crevasses in the walls and even holes in the some of the vaulted ceilings. They made it to the study and found Lord Sesshomaru standing on a map of the estate being projected onto a table. It was a real time image of the estate post battle.

Sachem noted how the human army had changed the landscape of his home.

They had dug ditches and knocked down trees. Their tanks had dug up the earth and destroyed the delicate gardens. His backyard was now a battle ground. A panicky feeling over came Sachem as he could not located the demon refugees he was protecting.

Lord Sesshomaru saw his panic and said "We have transported the refugees to an appropriate place."

"Where?"

"A military complex down under."

Sachem was satisfied with the answer and was thankful he no longer had to care for the population. They discussed the battle and planned what to do with the estate. The magnificent mansion that Sachem had spent the better part of his life in was now to be used as a military base.

It was now close to a human occupied territory and would be the focus of many a battle. Sesshomaru left Inutaisho to command the battles there and took Sachem back to the underwater base with him. They would inspect the fighter jets and troops then return with a complete demon force to set up defense on the Sesshomaru estate front.

* * *

Naraku stood on American soil gazing at a cold gray stone. 

"This is not her, Naraku" said Kanna. She was still child like in appearance and voice.

"It is not her, but it is who I am searching for. "

Naraku's long dark hair flowed down his back and bounced on the wind. Dark clouds of miasma cleared the area of any on lookers and created a baleful atmosphere to hang in the human cemetery. Naraku looked at the headstone, smirked, and then drove his tentacles deep into the earth.

* * *

Gentaro sat adjusting a mechanism on of one of the WDO's fighter jets. Gentaro looked up across the enormous hanger of the underwater base. There was some activity: Crews fueling sleek fighters, steam billowing across in streams as pressure valves were released, and large tubes venting and filtering the air. The sounds of conversation over clanking metal and bursts of steam faded into the background as he focused on tightening a single bolt. 

Gentaro felt hispresence before he heard the junior officers called to salute the superior officer. Gentaro knew why Sachem had come and decided not to look up at his cousin until he could hear the click of Sachem's shoes approach him. Sachem stood looking down at his cousin working on his machine. Sachem remembered when he first met Gentaro, at the age of six. Sachem said "You've grown a lot since we first met, ya know?"

"Yea, it happens after several decades."

Sachem said "Yes, it does."

Gentaro continued to work afraid to hear Sachem's words. "I'm sorry Gentaro, to be the one to tell you."

Gentaro stopped twisting a bolt. It couldn't go any further. He dropped the wrench and braved looking up at Sachem.

Gentaro thought of Haru and what a happy child he was. 'How could he have died? I knew this would happen. Oh, God, Haru.' He pictured his little brother's smiling eyes and his squealing laughter. Though his brother had grown into a bitter and lifeless soldier, he would always remember Haru as the fun loving rough and tumble boy with brown eyes like their mother. 'Haru…I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. Out there in the battlefield.'

"You're mother passed away about an hour ago."

Gentaro's fears of losing his sibling drained away filling him with relief. The response was short lived as he realized the last of the good humans he knew, his own mother, were gone. He was relieved of a certain amount of pain, but it was all replaced with sorrow and questioned the he had heard Sachem ask him a few years earlier when Aunt Alicia had passed on. "I'm sorry Gentaro. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Gentaro sighed and nodded an affirmative. The services were held and as many who could attend did.

Kagome was a special woman to the demons that Inuyasha commanded. They respected and admired her spunk and enjoyed seeing younger pictures of her in the service. One picture in particular caught Sachem's eye. Kagome and Inuyasha were arm in arm on the beach in Hawaii with a large fighter jet behind them. There were still humans among the demon forces, but with Kagome's death there was a feeling of finality that caused unrest. 

Sachem was particularly sensitive to it and addressed his father in private. "Chichioya, I've been hearing whispers about cleansing the demon ranks."

Lord Sesshomaru was not ignorant of it, but because of his association with humans he was not privy to it. He found it frustrating that he could not penetrate that sphere of influence and was considering making a pact with Meno to get it.

Lord Sesshomaru said none of this to Sachem. When Sachem asked "What should we do?"

Sesshomaru took a look at his son. By sight and scent Sachem was a demon. Yet, everyone knew about his human mother. Sesshomaru wondered if as centuries passed and the lesser demons passed away Sachem would become known as a full demon. 'Will Ms Kensington's memory fade?'

"Chichioya?"

"Don't act until you have found out their plans. Don't start a riot on rumors."

* * *

Gentaro had a conversation with a fellow mechanic in the hanger the day he returned from his mourning. The way humans adapt was of concern to the military. If the enemy were to get a hold of a piece of demon technology it was likely that they could copy the technology for themselves. 

Gentaro lay in bed awake partlyl due to trying to think of a way to keep their demon technology safe. 'If human factors gets a hold of our fighters or a sample of 'em we're screwed."

Gentoro rolled onto his belly allowing his dog tags to jingle and hugged his pillow. He blew a bit of his dark hair out of his face and shut his eyes tight. He knew the job to come up with a fail safe technology was someone elses job, but he wanted to contribute to battle the helpless feelings that rose inside his heart.

Every time he shut his eyes he saw a nightmare-ish vision of human soldiers overwhelming the secret hanger. His eyes popped open and he whispered "I gotta think 'a somethin''

Two more sleepless nights awaited him. On the third day he entered the hanger with his toolbox. He listened to the hiss of the doors shut behind seal him off form the human world. He saw a few new cadets washing down a fighter. The idea hit him like at thunderbolt. 'Demon ain't the same as humans…'

* * *

A sleep deprived Gentaro dropped his toolbox and ran to the neartest table. He grabbed a Sharpie and began to draft his security design on a newspaper. 

Gentaro took his plans on newspaper from the hanger. The other engineers gave him suspicious looks as he walked out of the hanger with a pile of newspapers in his hands. Gentaro decided he could not concentrate on bringing his design to life with all these people watching him. He went back to this room and laid out the plans on his table.

The dank oilive colored room did not feel as oppressive as usual. He knew what elements would be safe for demons and not humans, but how he would use that knowledge for his design was still unclear to him. He thought about his family and how much danger they were already in. It spurred him to work another three hours. Gentaro finally decided to try and rest, but his mind kept wandering, obsessing. He did not sleep well that night. His mind was occupied by not only the design, but something else as well.

'Haru I want you to come back home to us. Safe. Sound. Sane.' He rolled over in his bed and stared at the ceiling. 'I can't really think straight until I know you're safe. ' Gentaro looked over at the newspaper that he had written on. It fluttered a little on the air drifting down from the vent.

* * *

AsphyxiatingElgar- Naraku? Not a long term plotter? I beg to differ. His long term plots include...uh...well...Hmmmm. Well, if anything his plots are always super complicated, if only short term. I'm taking Naraku a different route this story but he will have a definite Naraku-ish-ness that I always try to preserve. MuhuhuHAHAHAHA! Inutaisho & Sesshiepooh issues were brought to light during Sessh's bachelor party. It was a long time ago so I threw that line in as a reminder. AND Sesshomaru was on the fence over Sachem. He never actually attempted to take the boys life. Kiku Kiku Kiku she's finished, but you are correct when you point out her business isn't. 

Teiboi - Ca-RAAAAAAAAZY! You'll see how it all works out. Keep in mind Sachem is his father's son.

Kyuuketsuki-san - Calm yerslef ya crazy Brit! Likeable, but crazy...in a good way. :)

I'm suprised you guys are so attached to Kiku. She wasn't in the story that long. She's a recent development in my TOO long series. I need to put this sucker to rest already. Thanks so much for your consistent reviews! This is great! Hope you enjoyed the super long chapter. It was taking forever to get through this story with the short chappies.


	34. Snapping

Snapping

Haru returned to the base after another violent tour of duty. One more mission and he would have finished his time in service. Gentaro told him of their mother's death and it was the last thing Haru could handle. Haru sat across from Gentaro in his elder brother's quarters. He cried at the guilt of not being at her services. He cried at the loss of life. He cried at the loss of his dear cousin and mother. Most of all he cried because he couldn't feel anymore.

His tears then turned to laughter. He couldn't control it. The room was spinning and Haru couldn't get a grip on what was happening. He looked at Gentaro and saw his brother and then he saw a stranger. He didn't know where he was or what was happening. He felt his body being rocked by uncontrollable laughter. He was separated from himself and all the pain, but he couldn't feel joy either.

Everything else was a blur after that: the large demon orderlies; the straight jacket; the large doses of sedatives. His world was nothing but these things. Haru didn't know how long he was there nor did he recognize anyone who came to visit him, his father and brother included.

One day or night, Haru couldn't tell, a young man who claimed to be his cousin entered the room. Haru decided it was safest to hide underneath his plain cot. 'Maybe he won't see me!' As pretty as he was, this young man in uniform looked like trouble to Haru.

He called himself Sachem and claimed to have known Haru all his life. Sachem crouched down on the floor and looked at Haru contorted under the cot. 'This Sachem's eyes are looking me up and down seemingly evaluating my every move!' Haru thought 'Maybe he's part of the enemy! Maybe not…how do I tell anymore?'

Sachem tried to convince the half demon of his ties to him. When he saw he couldn't penetrate Haru's world he left without a word. He passed Inuyasha in the hall, but could barely look the father in the eye. Sachem felt he was part of the reason Haru had gone mad. 'I should have stepped in. I should have had him transferred or at least asked Chichioya to intervene. I just had so much going on…'

Sachem went straight to his father.

* * *

Sachem had his normal debriefing session with his father and after old business was tied up Sachem added Haru to his list of new business. 

They finished the list and scratched in at the bottom of Sachem's list was 'Haru'

Sesshomaru said "If that is all I would say our time is up."

"No. There is one more thing."

Sesshomaru cocked his head noting his son's hesitance. "What is it?"

"Haru" said Sachem quietly. "It's Haru. I went to see him today."

Sesshomaru shifted in his seat with unease. "What about him?"

"We sent him out on these missions and saw him come back shattered. He's suffering a great degree and I'm here with you looking at holograms and signing papers." Sachem emphasized the point subtly by placing a folder full of documents onto Sesshomaru's desk.

"It was not us that sent him on those missions" said Sesshomaru clarifying the situation. Sesshomaru said calmly "Do you feel guilty?"

"Yes. How could I not? This kid has thrown his youth away for the dogs of war to shred in their jaws!"

"What do you propose to do about it?"

"I…I was thinking of Gentaro's powers—"

"They are still not totally predictable. If Gentaro went in to erase selected memories he could cause a great deal of damage. There is no one who has powers like he does, and he has not been trained" reminded Sesshomaru.

"I think the risk is worth it."

"Does he? Does Haru?"

Sachem had not spoken to either of the brothers about Gentaro's memory erasing abilities. Gentaro was under strict orders never to use them on another demon. He practiced on animals in a laboratory setting, but wasn't always successful. Gentaro more than often made the lab rat's vegetables rather than just forgetting whatever small thing he taught them. Sachem chewed on his bottom lip to find a suitable answer.

Sesshomaru said "If you do it then you must explain to all the others who suffer from shell shock that they will have to continue to suffer."

"Well, if Gentaro can practice, maybe..."

"Do you think he has all the time in the world to dedicate to erasing memories? I hear he is working on something that can protect our technology…"

"Pfft" Sachem was angry with his father for deflecting the conversation back to 'technology' and away from the living issues they had to deal with. The quality of life of their soldiers was important to Sachem and he was angered his father was disregarding Haru's plight. "Why are you ignoring this! Haru needs our help!"

"Im not ignoring it, but I'm trying to find a suitable solution."

"How? By ignoring him?"

"If we do it for Haru we must do it for everyone" said Sesshomaru with finality. "Haru is not the only soldier affected and as the leader of this force I cannot ignore all those I am not tied to by blood."

Sachem considered his father's words. 'He constantly thinks about his men…all of them, not just his family. Shit, I've got so much to learn and take on!' Sachem calmed a bit more said "I will talk to Gentaro. I think if there is a solution it lies with him. Perhaps there are others who have these powers and we haven't found them. Or…what about Orchid? From what I recall mom saying about her she was a healer."

Sesshomaru was relieved to hear his son was thinking more reasonably about the situation. "Follow up with those two ideas and we'll discuss this further next meeting."

"Yes Chichioya."

* * *

Across the base Gentaro and Inuyasha were having a less civilized discussion. "YOU AIN'T GONNA MAKE MY SON A VEGTABLE!" screamed Inuyasha at Gentaro. 

"I'M NOT GONNA SCREW UP DAD!" explained Gentaro with arms waving in the air.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!" screamed Inuyasha pointing a clawed finger at his son.

"……" Gentaro screwed up his face in frustration.

"HUH? HOW?" Inuyasha was yelling, but he wanted Gentaro to answer him. He really did want to know. The two demons stood leaning aggressively towards each other with their chests heaving from loss of breath.

"He's…" Gentaro lost all his bravado and said "Dad, we've lost him already."

Inuyasha felt better when he was yelling; now that he wasn't the pain seeped in. His boy was suffering so much that he didn't recognize his family. Inuyasha saw what Gentaro was saying and had hoped secretly that his son would go ahead and try to erase Haru's memories without telling him. He didn't.

Gentaro came to Inuyasha for advice and Inuyasha was afraid to take the risk. He had lost his wife and now his son was slipping away. Inuyasha sat down in a chair and rested his head in his hands. 'This is all my fault. I should have stepped forward to take care of him before. How could I let this go so far?' Without looking at Gentaro he quietly gave in and said "Just…be careful."

Gentaro nodded sharply and didn't waste any time. He left for the infirmary right away.

* * *

Haru curled himself in a ball and pushed himself into the corner of the padded room. He hid behind his arms, only to show his face when he was screaming a warning "GET AWAY!" 

Gentaro took a few steps towards Haru and the young man scrambled into another corner "Get away! I'm telling you! Bad things happen to people around me!"

Gentaro winced at his brother's pain but continued forward. Two large orderlies came in the door. Gentaro nodded his head and they moved ahead to restrain Haru. Gentaro approached and his shadow became larger and larger over Haru.

Haru knew he had no way out. Whatever these men were going to do to him he knew he couldn't' get out of it. Regardless of these thoughts Haru continued to struggle in his straight jacket and scream as they approached. The two men grabbed a hold of Haru's restrained arms and held him up.

Gentaro asked them to keep him lying down and placed a hand on Haru's forehead. Gentaro thought 'I hope for his sake I get this right.'

Haru, wrapped in an episode of hysteria screamed and yelled for Gentaro to stop touching him. He screamed until the tears came. Gentaro did his best to concentrate and soon an eerie glow surrounded his hand. Gentaro filtered through Haru's thoughts and tried not to see all the horrors that his little brother lived through. For the worst of the memories Gentaro took risks and surged the negative thoughts with that of purity of his own making and obliterated them from Haru's mind. Other memories he simply covered in blackness for the younger sibling never to be able to recall.

As time passed Haru's cries calmed and he soon fell unconscious. Gentaro slumped, but continued to work on his younger brother's mind. Hours passed as he thoroughly worked through Haru's broken mind. Gentaro finally collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

When Gentaro awoke Haru was at his bedside looking at his older brother with a calm and curious look in his eye. "Gentaro, thank you for helping me." 

Gentaro smiled a bit sleepy and said "Anytime. Your mind had some pretty interesting things in it. I always wondered how that vase I broke reappeared unbroken."

Haru smile and said "I know. Think about it. Mom would have been totally heartbroken if she knew. Plus dad would have kicked our asses. You were skating on thin ice that month after that fishie business at your birthday. I didn't tell you because I was still angry at you for losing my tennis ball. I wanted to see you sweat some bullets."

Gentaro's smile broadened. "You …remember all of that?"

"Yeah. Of course. How could I forget? I know you sealed off my bad memories Gentaro, but you didn't scratch out the good stuff. It's all still up here" said Haru as he knocked on his own head.

Gentaro relaxed and Haru continued "I'm glad you got in there to straighten junk out" he said seriously. Then his lips curved upward a bit and Haru said "But if you ever, EVER try to find out where I keep the combination to my antique American baseball card safe again, I'm going to have to seriously kick your ass."

The brothers laughed and Gentaro sighed with relief.

* * *

Sachem was not happy. He came into Gentaro's recovery room hoping that Haru was not there. Gentaro was writing and sketching something out on a drawing pad when Sachem entered. Sachem's eyes were full of a livid anger. "Fool" he said in a low raspy voice that made Gentaro start. 

Gentaro looked up, laughed a little and said "Dude, your impression of your dad is getting better every day" and he went back to drawing.

"I said it because you _are_ a fool. You have no idea the kind of situation you put yourself in now. We must keep Haru's recovery a secret for now. You need to get back to work as soon as possible.

Gentaro's temper flared "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YA BABBLIN' 'BOUT? I SAVED HARU! MY BROTHER IS BACK TO WHAT HE WAS AND THAT'S THE BEST DAMNED SITUATION I COULD THINK OF—"

Sachem's eyes flashed red as his father's blood surfaced and silenced Gentaro. He had never seen Sachem's eyes like that before. "Now all the demons who have things they'd like to forget, and I bet there are a lot of them, will be knocking down your door. Demanding for you to help them. What do you think will happen when you have to turn someone away?"

"I…" Gentaro had not thought this all the way to the end.

"I'll tell you what will happen" as Sachem menacingly stepped closer to his less statuesque cousin "They'll say it's because you hate pure demons and that you're only looking after your own kind."

"That's ridiculous—"

"Of course it is, but that's what will happen I know it" he replied with gritted teeth. Sachem sighed and seemed to lose a bit of strength and he sat down in the visitors chair with his eyes closed. "I'm glad Haru is feeling better" he murmured "I want to go visit him." He cracked his eyes open a tad to inspect the linoleum floor "I will make sure his last mission is…not as difficult."

Gentaro was irritated with Sachem "Why are you getting' yer panties all in a knot? We'll deal with shit as it comes."

"You've really developed quite a sailor's mouth. I thought you were a pilot" Sachem's eyes slid towards his cousin.

"I see you've become quite an asshole."

"I've become conscious of my actions and their consequences"

"You've become yer dad."

Sachem couldn't help but smile and said "And you yours."

"Now yer askin' fer a fight" said Gentaro softening.

Sachem had gotten his anger in control and said "I take it your father is happy with the outcome?"

"Yep. Haru is with the doc's now makin' sure things are still working upstairs" Gentaro pointed at his temple.

"You're okay?"

"Lil tired, but I'll be up fer dinner tonight"

"Good." Sachem stared off into a far corner and began to rub his mouth nervously with his hand. He then ran it through his hair and stood.

Haru felt a little guilty not thinking about how his actions would affect those around him. He had been watching Sachem trying to position himself in a place of power to protect the interests of partial demons like himself and helping Haru turned out to hurt Sachem. For Gentaro, healing Haru was just healing his brother. For Sachem it was the difference between peace and civil war. "Dude, you look really stressed. You should take a vacation or something."

"Hahaha. Yeah. Sachem turned looking a bit refreshed and said "It's not the end of the world, but it will throw a few kinks into my work. I just…" Sachem shook his head and changed tried to move the conversation into a new direction. "I remember my mother saying something about that demoness Orchid being a healer. My mom also told me about how she played mind games with her victims. Maybe she has a similar power as you."

"Who was she? How did yer mom know her?"

Sachem walked to a dresser and poked around the items on top. "She worked at the bank."

"I barely remember the bank. I can't even imagine of what my dad looked like in a tie."

"…and my mother as a young woman."

"We all miss her Sachem." Gentaro knew that Sachem had been close to his mother. She had been a single mother to him for nearly the first 20 years of his life. "I'm glad she mentioned Orchid to you though. Where did she fit in at Western Financial?"

"Orchid? I don't know. I think she was some kind of secretary. That was until she hooked up with Meno."

"She worked for your dad's rival? She's a gutsy demoness."

Sachem laughed and turned around. He leaned back on the dresser and crossed his arms. "Well, she didn't work for him. She hooked up with him. She became his lover, his mistress."

"Iew. With that idiotic mothman? Why?"

Sachem walked over and sat at the foot of Gentaro's bed and said seriously "Meno may not be my father, but he is the only demon with comparable power out there. The only one my father bothered to call a rival in those days. Meno is still powerful and may still be able to help us." Sachem sighed and rubbed his temples again closing his eyes hard. "Maybe not with Orchid now that I think of it. They broke up a while back and he's married to that crazy wolf demoness now."

"Ayame." Gentaro nodded at the dilemma.

Sachem squinted his eyes closed and rubbed the bridge of his nose then tried to lean his head back to try and relieve the tension building in his head and neck. "Kagura used to be good friends with her. Dammit."

"Dude. That sucks." 'He felt guilty about killing Kagura and now it's coming back to bite 'im in the ass that he killed her.'

"But Meno is still probably the only demon who knows where Orchid can be found and" Sachem pointed upward to emphasize "that won't probably won't stab us in the back. My father and he are rivals, but reasonably honorable rivals. Meno is despicable, selfish, but probably the only demon who can help us find Orchid. She's a tricky one apparently and can manipulate what we see. If she doesn't want to be found then she won't."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"We don't know where her sympathies lie."

"You mean she could hate humans or partial demons."

Sachem nodded.

Gentaro said "Shit. All these stupid games how do you fuckin' deal? All these grown-ups actin' like children. I fuckin' hate politics."

"Then keep to soldiering. Honestly Gentaro, I'm not a fan of politics myself."

"So why're you doin' it? Why not just hop in the jet you learned to fly and shoot some 'a the enemy down?"

"Because _nobody_ **wants** my job or my father's job."

"Someone else can learn."

Sachem flopped back and rested his hands clasped on his forehead. "Sometimes I wish I could just go to the front and take out some of my frustrations on the enemy."

"Then ask yer dad. Why wouldn't he want you to have more field experience?"

Sachem grimaced at the idea. He knew it sounded more glorious at the front than it really was in reality. There was still part of him that longed to prove himself in battle along side his comrades. Sachem day dreamed a bit about what it would be like to lead his men out in the field as opposed to looking over a hologram map.

* * *

Sachem set out from the hospital after passing by the window to Haru's examination room, waving to his little cousin, and witnessing a hearty smile. He made his way across the base to his private room and dug through a trunk, still unpacked from his last journey to the surface. He was at a high council meeting with his father again acting as a page. He pulled out a black address book and flipped through it to find the only other person aside from Kagura or Meno who could help. 

Sachem placed his finger in the book to keep the page and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed up the number and hoped his contact would be on the other end.

* * *

Naraku walked up to the front door admiring his old house, up north, in the woods. 'It's not far from the battles at the Sesshomaru estate. This is perfect.'

A couple had moved in since his disappearance and he was there to reclaim his dwelling. It was a human military officer and his wife. He walked up the path towards the front door and smashed a couple of gnomes hidden among the shrubs with his tentacles. He walked up the steps to the large grand entrance.

Kanna and Hakudoshi caught up to Naraku just as he was about to ring the bell. Suddenly a couple burst out the door and nearly pushed the three demons aside.

"Why aren't you listening?" screamed the woman.

"Listening?—" the officer yelled back in question.

"YES!"

"LISTENING? WHY WOULD I LISTEN TO YOU BABBLE?"

"YOU INSENSITVE JERK!"

"MAYBE I AM INSENSITIVE, BUT AT LEAST I'M NOT CRAZY!" the husband screeched.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!"

"Oooooh No! Of course not!" he yapped sarcastically.

"I'm NOT! It's the house! IT'S THE HOUSE! IT'S-"

"HERE WE GO AGAIN!"

"IT'S THE HOUSE!"

The couple then noticed the dark man on the porch and the young girl and man clad in white. The husband stepped forward, embarrassed, and asked "Can I help you?"

"I am Naraku" stated the evil half demon. The husband and wife noted the unusual name and nervously glanced at each other. Naraku continued "I am the owner of this house. I have come to reclaim it."

The husband still fired up from his argument with his wife began to wave a finger at Naraku. "Oh no, No no no! This is **my** house and my name is on the mortgage!"

Naraku tired of the mortal and dove a tentacle through the husband's chest. The wife screeched "DEMON!" and tried to run into the woods to escape. Naraku easily flung a tentacle in her direction and wrapped it around her throat. A few minutes later Naraku reclaimed his old house, not far from the Sesshomaru Estate.

* * *

This chapteris a bit more hopeful than the ones I've been posting lately. I thought we needed a bit of that at this point. Plus more Nakie-pooooh! What else could you ask for? More chappies? They're on their way! Thanks for your reviews everyone! They make me happy :D Please R&R 


	35. Sonny Dearest

Naraku called Hakudoshi to his study. The evil lord stood gazing out his open shoji screen. "I'm glad I could so easily reinstall these doors. That stupid couple westernized the entire house. They had no appreciation for simplicity."

Hakudoshi kneeled before his father and lord then replied "This is true, but that jacuzzi is sweet."

"Mmhm. Sweet indeed." Naraku's thoughts then went to Yura. He imagined what his favorite parts of hers would have looked like bobbing on the water in the jacuzzi and said "Hakudoshi, I have a mission for you. You must not fail."

"Yes, milord" Hakudoshi bowed his head.

"I need you to kill your mother."

Hakudoshi's shock did not register on his face and he immediately said "Yes milord." 'Yura? That moron? Why is she worth killing?' Hakudoshi was angry with his mother and the imbecile, but didn't see the logic behind killing her and her husband. 'If it is what my father wants then I cannot refuse.'

Naraku looked down at Hakudoshi, his son, and took in his features. The shape of the young man's eyes reflected his own and he felt a kinship to the boy. "I hear your nemesis was destroyed?"

"Yes, Naraku. Takekiku was killed in a plane accident."

"Unfortunate. Enemies give us an outlet for the overflow of demon energy. I wonder how Lord Sesshomaru feels."

"What do you mean, Naraku?"

"I mean, since his actions led to her death" Naraku said matter-of-factly.

"How so?"

"As you know, Lord Sesshomaru has had a hatred for humans for some time. Alicia was the only true exception."

"Yes, Naraku everyone knows that."

Naraku was irritated by Hakudoshi's disrespect and frowned. An evil smile over came his features and he said "If everyone knows this, why can't they see the truth?"

Hakudoshi didn't follow "What truth do you speak of?"

"If Lord Sesshomaru only made an exception for Alicia, and has no tolerance for any other humans, then he certainly would not have tolerance for half breeds. This is apparent enough when we see him interact with his brother."

Hakudoshi seethed at the idea that Lord Sesshomaru arranged for his daughter to be killed. Hakudoshi fell prey to Naraku's manipulation and said "Yes, she even disagreed to marry that demon general. Everyone was witness to that. She chose a human man over the demon. Lord Sesshomaru must have surely been angered by the weakness of his demon bloodline."

Naraku was pleased by Hakudoshi's statements. 'He will be a formidable foe against the Inuclan once I have nurtured his more diabolical nature and talents.'

"Takekiku was mine to destroy! Not his!" said Hakudoshi angrily.

"How will you regain what was rightfully yours, Hakudoshi?" asked Naraku, egging his son on.

"I will destroy Lord Sesshomaru!"

* * *

Demon refugee's were on the run again. There was a boat designated for demon civilians to be transported to a safe zone. A boat was docked and scheduled to leave for another transport to a secret destination.

Yura and Onigumo were dragging heavy suitcases up boarding stairs to get on the boat. There was an attendant that helped the other demon families to come onto the boat at the head of the stairs. Yura and her husband lagged behind, but she looked up and thought she recognized the attendant, but the weight of her suitcase prevented her from getting a good look at him.

She finally made it up to the top and was about to step onto the boat. The other passengers were escorted to deeper into the ship and Yura and Onigumo tried to follow. The attendant blocked their way. When Yura looked up she came eye to eye with her own son. She had not seen him since he had left the Sesshomaru estate all those years ago.

She was surprised to see him and glad that her son was okay. "My baby! What a wonderful surprise! I'm so happily wappily! Now step aside and let your mummy and step-daddy on board."

"I'm sorry mother" he said with the cold gaze of his father "But the ship is full"

He then pulled a lever and the stairway began to move away from the boat.

"HAKUDOSHI! THIS ISN'T FUNNY LITTLE ONE!" yelled Yura. Onigumo shook his fist and swore at the young demon.

Hakudoshi said "Watch your step mother. It's a wide gap." Hakudoshi then grabbed his mother's wrist and pulled her off the stairway and dangled her in the ever widening gap between the ship and the stairway. Yura panicked, she didn't have her backup hairball with her.

Hakudoshi ignored Onigumo's screams as he reached down and yanked the comb out of Yura's head. Her body went limp then Hakudoshi dropped her body allowing it to slap into the water below. Onigumo was horrified and dove right down to get her. It was a long drop and his body burst into a few pieces when he hit the water. Hakudoshi was pleased with the result. He looked at the comb and placed it in his pocket then closed the hatch behind him.

* * *

The voicemail of Sachem's contact picked up "You've reached Yura's voicemail. It's because I'm busy enjoying my wonderful new head of hair or the company of my hottie hubby. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you. Hehehe"

Sachem called a couple of times over the next few days. He almost gave up until Yura's husband, Onigumo, returned his call.

* * *

After Hakudoshi closed the hatch behind him the parts of Onigumo drew back together. His body floated away as the ship containing Yura's comb pulled out of the dock.

Onigumo woke up floating on his back. His head was bobbing and bumping into a barnacle encrusted pole that lead upwards to a dock. Then he remembered what brought him there. "YUUUUURRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

He looked up at the dock from his spot in the water and wondered how he would get up on top of the dock. 'Do I even want to bother? Yura…she's gone' As Onigumo pondered his fate a familiar face peered down from the dock.

Onigumo looked up through his tears and said "Orchid?"

She threw a rope down to her friend's husband and said "What's going on? What are you doing floating in the water like that? I happened to just be out for some sun today." Orchid handed Onigumo a towel and a bottle of water. Only his pants survived the fall, and Orchid was thankful. She knew Yura's husband would have gladly walked around naked.

Onigumo explained what happened with Hakudoshi and dissolved into tears when he spoke of Yura's body hitting the water. Orchid hid her laughter and told Onigumo with encouragement "Don't worry. As long as that comb is okay then we have a chance to get your Yura back."

The two left the rotting dock and walked down to the sandy beach nearby. They spotted Yura's body washed up onshore. Her eyes were still open. Orchid explained to a heavily grieving Onigumo that Yura's soul was really housed in the comb. So long as Hakudoshi doesn't damage the comb the true Yura was safe.

Onigumo looked out on the horizon and searched for the boat that held his precious comb-wife. "I'll get that stupid Hakudoshi for this. He'd better not hurt my comb!"

They both heard a beeping and looked at Yura's body. Her vibrating cell phone sloshed out of her pocket. It was Sachem. Onigumo missed the call, but was able to return it.

* * *

During his time trying to track Orchid down Sachem had read up as much as possible about her. Any profile, no matter how old or outdated may have given him a clue as to her current whereabouts. He learned a great many facts about her and that she served time in the DDL for a short time after the Hawaii incident. He was correct in his assumption about her healing abilities and about her ability to affect the minds of others.

Within the week Orchid and Onigumo were invited to stay at a military base off the coast of New Zealand safely within the bounds of demon territory. Orchid agreed to sit down and speak with Gentaro about his abilities. She wasn't sure of what, or why Sachem had called for such secrecy, but they were meeting in an isolated room.

Orchid had not seen Sachem in years. She planned on giving him a piece of her mind about Kagura and all the rumors surrounding her disappearance. However, when she met with him face to face she found she didn't have the courage. The pup had grown up. 'He's so much like his father. He's not pretending to be like him, he just is! And his scent has changed to that of a full demon! What is going on here?'

Sachem's eyes were not as bright as she remembered them and when he looked at her she felt she would not be able to penetrate his mind too deeply with her illusions. 'This Gentaro boy, however looks a lot like his father too. I bet I could read him like an open—'Orchid ceased when she reached out and touched Gentaro's mind. His aura was like none she had ever seen before. It was an unusual feeling. He had a powerful mind. She felt the gravity of the situation more clearly.

Sachem, Gentaro and Orchid sat at a square table with a single light overhead. "You must be wondering why we are being so secretive. Sachems inscrutable eyes flickered to Gentaro then to Orchid. "Haru, Gentaro's brother, recently underwent a treatment for his tremendous shell shock. He was a severe case and the treatment is highly experimental. We believe that you could help refine the technique.

Orchid was unsure of what Sachem knew about her, but considering Sesshomaru's reputation for detail Orchid felt that Sachem had done his homework on her and that there was little he did not know. "Why so secret?"

"There are those that may use this incident for more selfish means and make it a political issue. I aim to keep it a medical one."

Orchid put two and two together and said "So you want to know if I hate half demons?"

Sachem said "At this point it is irrelevant if you hate anyone. I'm asking you to assist in research that could help full and half demons alike."

Orchid said "What if I am a supporter of the purist demon movement?"

Gentaro sat back and watched Sachem work. They had done maneuvers together and Sachem had witnessed Gentaro's work in the field but Gentaro had never seen Sachem seriously negotiate with anyone before. He was impressed at how quickly Sachem reacted and how nimble his mind and tongue were.

The dog demon said "Then you would have signed your own death warrant." Sachem's eyes were pressing heavily on her and her frustration was clear. She couldn't read him.

"Why? Would you kill me pup?" she said defensively. "Like Kagura! I know you did it you little bastard!"

Sachem kept his cool and said "I was referring to the severe WDO penalties banning the formation of such a coalition, but I see you are hinting at other issues. Ones of a more personal nature." Gentaro thought it very mature for Sachem not to allow his personal feelings to get in the way of this discussion, but he also knew that dealing with humans was different from dealing with demons and he hoped Sachem would just put his foot down. 'Dude his father would never take this much bitching from a subordinate or a civilian.'

"You're a quick one" she said sarcastically.

With a cold and indifferent air Sachem said "And you'll be a dead one if you continue with such disrespect." If Sachem had learned anything when dealing with demons it was that dominance is the first hurdle. Sachem knew Orchid was aware of his history and lineage. Orchid would have to take his statement seriously. It was not an empty threat. Once they established who was the most powerful they could then proceed with what needed to be done.

Orchid looked to Gentaro to see if she would gain support. She wasn't a Purist, but she was angry and frustrated. She wanted to know how far she could push this Sachem pup. She had lost her two good friends and Meno had left her for another demoness. Now Kagura's murderer was being groomed to run the demon world after his father passed away. She couldn't find one weakness to exploit. He wasn't afraid of her or her abilities. She knew the dog demon was serious and she didn't want to end up dead. Sachem was clearly more powerful in more ways than one.

Gentaro leaned forward on his elbows and said "Are ya gonna help us or not?"

She looked at the two young demon men. Sachem waited patiently for her answer.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?"

Sachem said "Teach us what you know."

* * *

During the next few months Orchid and Gentaro worked closely together working on methods to cleanse memories. Their powers were similar enough that Gentaro was able to refine his technique. Instead of obliterating the memories of soldiers, they worked on making them less traumatic. They decided that removing them altogether would be unethical except in the most extreme cases, such as Haru's.

Gentaro worked on helping the soldiers handle their field experiences and also worked more on his engineering. He was coming closer to a technology that would keep their fighters out of human hands.

* * *

Sachem once again joined his father at the battlefield estate. A large hologram of their lands was projected on the floor of the ballroom; the same room in which his mother and father were married. The white room had become dirty and dusty. Their eyes were not on the ceiling but on the floor. The enemy had taken the offensive stance as of late. They would pierce through a defensive line and invade like a virus seeping into a new cell.

Lord Sesshomaru concluded "They must have some kind of secret weapon."

"What makes you say that, Chichioya?"

"They've become rather cocky."

"Can you blame them? They have everything and nothing to lose."

"If they lose all their history goes with them. They might as well fight to the death."

"But they are...pluckier than before."

"I see what you are saying, but what could they have created that would destroy us, but not them."

"I did not imply that they wouldn't destroy themselves in the process."

Sachem knew he was right 'Humans are stubborn...and foolish.'

"We must find out what it is. My sources have told me that there is a base on mainland China that houses hardware and scientists. We need to infiltrated it and see what they are creating there" 'This would have been a good mission for his mother in her youth.'

Sachem understood. "Then I will--"

"No, you are needed here. I will send some trained professionals."

"I am a --"

"You are an officer. Your job is to lead, to strategize. Not to do this kind of work. You are too valuable."

"I am no more valuable than a demon on the battlefield Chichioya! Pfft. Valuable."

"You have a responsibility to your people Sachem. That responsibility keeps you from being some reckless flyboy. It is not glorious work, and you may even be criticized for your lack of hand to hand combat, but this is where you belong. You must be trained to lead them." Sesshomaru looked at the hologram of his lands. He said quietly, not looking at Sachem "You must succeed me when I am gone." Sachem heard the familiar sound of roaring engines and knew that Inuyasha and his sons has arrived. "Sachem, go greet them."

"Yes Chichioya…" Sachem didn't know what else to say. Sachem had never conceived of a world without his father since he had met him and realized that even though it may be an eternity before it happens, that Sesshomaru would die some day and Sachem would have to fill his shoes. 'I'm not just learning for kicks. Someday I'm going to be Lord of the Western Lands.' Sachem felt more weight on his shoulders as the reality of it came crashing down. 'I can barely stand the responsibility I have now' Sachem took a long glance at the map of the lands that he would someday rule. He felt like he was carrying those lands on his shoulders. He looked up at his father who was taking notes and thought 'How does he do it?'

Sachem bowed and left. Sesshomaru was left to gaze over his lands and think about what he had to lose.

* * *

Inuyasha leapt down from the two seater fighter jet and removed his helmet. Gentaro jumped down behind him and let his black mane loose form underneath.

Haru came out of a second jet a to Sachems surprise so did Inutaisho. Inutaisho landed with grace, and he and Haru removed their helmets. Sachem smirked thinking Inutaisho had lost some color. "Haru is one amazing pilot" said Inutaisho. He gulped.

Inuyasha laughed and said "Yeah, Gentaro and I were having a good laugh when Haru was showin' you what a 180 felt like."

Gentaro continued to laugh as he said "Yeah, hahah, but when Inupapa said _'No ! No ! I see! No need to show me the 360!'_ Hahahaha That was PRICELESS!"

Inutaisho trying to recover some of his pride said "I do not mind flying but I prefer to do it on my own. I do not like these contraptions!" He said emphatically banging the side of the jet. Sachem smiled and welcomed them inside. He walked them to the command room where the large map lay.

Lord Sesshomaru said hello then wasted no time in dispensing information to Inuyasha about the political mood amongst the demons. Inuyasha was there to make military and tactical decisions based on these reports. The hanyou chief of the DDL looked at the map and where the humans lad in wait. "There are some obvious holes in their formation."

Lord Sesshomaru spoke up reminding him that humans lost a great deal of artillery and man power in the last attempt to take the area.

"So you say to just go in and kick the crap outta them?" asked Inuyasha skeptically.

"No, I think it is a trap. I am gathering more information as we speak" responded the older sibling.

"When 'er we gonna know?" asked Gentaro. Lord Sesshomaru turned his steely gaze on his nephew.

The Lord of the estate said "Would you rather act on ignorance and lose a pivotal battle to human pests?"

"No, but we can't just sit here! What about a preliminary assault?" argued Gentaro.

Haru quickly said, gazing at the map "That would give them insight into our attack patterns and better prepare them for a second assault. I agree with Lord Sesshomaru. We need to wait."

Lord Sesshomaru nodded to the boy acknowledging him for the first time as an adult. "I am sure to have information one way or the other by midnight tonight. Our troops are primed and ready. I have different ideas that I will discuss with Inuyasha regarding attack patterns."

Sachem said "Chichioya, who is gathering the information?"

"I cannot share that information at this time."

Gentaro's stomach growled and effectively ended the conversation.

* * *

The other demons went to the dining room and sat eating rations they had stored in their fighter jets and Sachem joined them purely for the conversation. Sesshomaru excused himself and wandered the dark abandoned halls of his once magnificent estate. His eyes scanned the filthy walls, the torn drapes, and the scratched and dusty wooden floors. He recalled when it was brand new and when his family began to live there with him.

There was a particular image of Kiku as a little girl standing in a frilly dress ready to hand him a handmade card on Valentines day that was haunting him there that day. He walked upwards back to the master suite. He gazed out a broken window and sat on what was left of the bed he shared with Alicia.

In the dark, away from prying eyes, Sesshomaru wept. The weight of the world was on his shoulders and no one was there to hold him up. His second daughter's death, his son's legitimate frustrations with half demon issues, his father's reckless lifestyle, the effects of battle on his nephew, and his brothers continued ignorance pressed in on him from all directions. 'Why is there no light? What is different? How is it I could handle it all before? What has changed?' Then he realized. 'Ms. Kensington...' She was gone and had been gone for years, but he still felt her absence even now. Especially now.

His clawed hand gripped the deteriorating sheet. He slid off the bed and onto the floor. As the others merrily ate a few floors down Sesshomaru allowed himself to grieve.

* * *

Poor Sesshomaru. Thanks teiboiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii for your review of my last posting. I wouldn't call that deep – just me writing too late at night When the characters start to babble know that's when I was really tired :) 


	36. Unlikely Innovation

A few hours later Sesshomaru again stood in the command center in the estate. He stood before a large monitor and Menomaru appeared before him. The moth demon said "Nothing unusual in the complex. Just the same old same old. Biological weapons and the sort. Nothing that could take us."

Sesshomaru nodded then asked "What of nuclear arms? Those could do more than just slow down demon forces."

"They would not use them at a battle like this one" said Meno confidently.

"This is not a small location. This area of land opens up a new dimension of possible attacks further into the heart of demon territory" explained Sesshomaru.

"Yes, but they want the territory to live on. They cannot live on land that has been nuked." Meno then looked at his claws and considered getting a manicure.

Sesshomaru had to admit, Meno had a point. "Mmm."

Meno kept his hand extended and flicked his eyes towards Sesshomaru. He said "Go on. Say it. I've been waiting years."

Sesshomaru released some pent up air in his lungs through his nose and said "Yes. You…"

Meno leaned forward "Go on…say it"

"You made a good point."

Meno smiled and said "Yes. I know. Hahahaha!"

Sesshomaru abruptly ended the transmission. He wondered though if it was true. 'Would humans use nuclear arms on land they intended on invading? Wouldn't that make the land unusable for them?'

Inuyasha joined him and discussed their options. Inuyasha decided to go ahead and attack with the established patterns. The holes in their defense were no trap. The humans lost quickly and the demons cleared out the area.

Inuyasha stood in the middle of the field the next morning with a large transformed Tetsusaiga over the back of his shoulders. He gazed over the dug up land and piles of burning bodies. He was satisfied by the performance of his troops, but he knew in his mind that the humans would be back on this land someday. '… and next time it won't be so easy to beat them' he thought.

Gentaro and Haru went out for a walk with Sachem to survey the area around the site of the battle. The demon boys did not participate in the battle, but stayed behind at the estate to keep communication flowing between the estate and the various demon bases around the globe.

The three men walked down a path they had many times before and over an old wooden bridge. Sachem spied a downed human fighter jet and told the brothers that he would return in a moment. Sachem leapt off the bridge down to the ponds edge nearly a hundred feet below.

While Sachem surveyed the wreckage Gentaro noticed Haru dazing a bit. "Hey, what's up? I know this isn't exactly exciting, but come on." He waved a hand in front of his little brother's face.

"Look at this place. Just look at it. Remember when we were kids and used to run through this place with Kiks and Sachem? It used to be so beautiful." Gentaro looked around at the trees that had been burnt or broken by heavy fire and and the garbage from destroyed vehicles half sunken into the little ponds. "I wish we could go back to that. I wish we could've been kids forever."

"Being a kid wasn't so easy" said Gentaro reaching out and mussing up Haru's hair.

"Dude, I used to be so afraid of Uncle Sesshomaru. I thought he was the scariest thing on Earth."

"Ha! I'm still afraid of him. He's still the scariest thing on Earth" said Gentaro jokingly.

"No." said Haru a little eerily. "No he's not."

Gentaro started to wonder if his memory erasing abilities really took as well as he thought they did. Haru said "I just wish…I could end all this."

Gentaro was a little creeped out by his brother's talk and wasn't sure of how to respond. Thankfully he didn't have to. Sachem leapt back up to the bride and reported that that the fighter was only manned by one human and the human was most definitely deceased.

"Thank God, right?" said Sachem looking up at all the broken trees. "I'd hate to have them running around in the woods at night. Creepy."

The three partial demons began their hike back towards the main house. Haru lagged behind and looked into the trees relieved he could still remember running around them as a child. He could almost see his brother and cousin popping out from behind the trees. He began to walk back and then felt a menacing presence. He turned around and saw nothing. Haru shook it off and kept walking. He began to think his memories would never be completely erased and that they may even be coming back.

After the battle they all returned to the underwater base to continue working on Gentaro's new invention.

Gentaro nervously walked back and forth in his room. Orchid sat comfortably on his bed watching him pace. "I just. I'm nervous" he said not looking at her. He dug his hands deep into the pockets of his fatigue pants and his dog tags dangled against his bare chest.

"I noticed" she said sitting still, with the exception of her eyes trailing him back and forth.

"I…I…I don't know…It's all so uncertain."

"You know" she said with confidence.

Gentaro sighed "I know what I gotta do but, what if I just can't perform?"

"You'll do fine" she said rolling her eyes. She lay back on his bed and watched him continue to pace back and forth.

"I don't know." Gentaro stopped pacing and turned his body to look at Orchid. "There were times when I just froze up because of anxiety."

Orchid said "Just relax dog boy. I have every confidence that you will do very well."

"Thanks Orchid. Havin' someone as smooth as you say that's cool an' all, but I just don't feel it within me." Haru looked at his table and said "I hate public speaking and presenting my idea to an auditorium of scientists and engineers is real scary. I didn't even go ta college!"

"What are you scared of? Sachem wants them there to help you, not to criticize you."

"But that's the thing. I gotta present it in an intelligent way so it sounds doable. I learned junk from hangin' round the hangers and stuff, but I don't have any official schoolin' in things like this."

"That may surprise them, but when they see your plans I think they will do what they can to make them a reality."

"What if none of 'em are half demons? What if they're all full bloods? What if they take my idea and sell it as their own?"

"What does it matter who's name is on it as long as it works and helps us all?" Orchid then sat up and pouted a bit. "Plus, what's wrong with being a full blooded demon?"

He turned and looked at her and smiled. "Nothin' as long as they're as pretty as you. But I doubt they will be. Nobody is."

Orchid swung her legs over the edge of his bed and he walked up in between them. She rested her hands on his hips and looked up into his dark eyes. She said playfully "Wanna fuck again?"

A smile tugged at the corner of Gentaro's mouth showing the tip of one of his fangs. "Sure."

Haru tossed and turned in his sleep. He was dreaming of a field. To one side was a gray mist. Within the mist were strange sounds and dark shadowy figures. To his other was the sun and familiar faces of his friends and family. He started to walk towards his friends and family to get away from the shadows. Their faces began to blur and blackness began to leak out of the shadows behind him.

He began to run. He could hear his breath in his own ears and felt his heart pounding in his chest. He wanted to get closer to his family, but the gray mists were closing in around him and blurring their faces. When the mist completely enclosed him he turned around to orient himself and came face to face with a soldier. He couldn't remember his name. The soldier stared at him angrily then the soldier began to melt.

Haru woke up with a start. He sat up wide eyed in bed "What the fuck?" He combed his clawed hand through his wild mane of silver hair and lied back down in bed to stare at his ceiling. "Shit." Haru was sweating and his hands trembled a little. 'Who was that soldier? Why was he so familiar? Did I serve with him? Did he die? Was it my fault? Why that soldier and not another? I'll have to go to Gentaro or Orchid tomorrow and get that fixed—'

Haru didn't like how he was thinking 'Fixed? I can't remember a man who may have died for my sake. Those men I served with are part of me and I'm trying to rub them out of my brain? What's wrong with me? There were painful memories, but maybe I need to take part of that pain with me. That is part of who I am. I was a soldier. Battle isn't pretty, but I saw some heroic things too. I saw the beauty of life as well. I know how precious life is and how quickly it can be taken away. I know what it means to live each breath I take.

Haru felt a sudden calm and relaxed. 'I know what it means to be truly alive…' Haru fell back asleep quickly and didn't dream any more that night.

Inuyasha went to Sesshomaru's office to drop off some release forms he had to sign for Gentaro's proposal. Sesshomaru sifted through the papers while Inuyasha walked around his half brother's office. As Sesshomaru fixed his characters to the paper he said "Ironic that your son would be a natural engineer."

"Huh? Sayin' I'm stupid 'er something?' said Inuyasha, surprisingly mellow.

Sesshomaru finished and said "You were never one for anything technical."

"True. Dude, Gentaro may not _sound_ like Sachem, but he's pretty bright."

"I know. I have been watching him for some time and keeping tabs on this device of his."

"Pfft" he said lazily "Figures. You keep tabs on everything."

Sesshomaru was surprised, and a little disappointed Inuyasha was settling down. The half demon still had a temper but these days he was harder to rouse. Inuyasha was getting older and calmer. Sesshomaru was in the mood for a fight, and found the perfect button to press. "It's such a shame Gentaro has not gone to college. Sachem and he would have been a great team if Gentaro had that extra badge of honor."

Inuyasha turned his head to look at his brother and his brow became ever so slightly furrowed. "Whatcha mean coulda been?"

'Bingo.' "It wasn't as though I did not offer help giving Gentaro the privileged chances Sachem had. It is sad that Gentaro has not risen in the ranks like Sachem."

Inuyasha's lip began to curl in anger and Sesshomaru fought the smile coming to his own. "You better watch it Sesshomaru. My boy is as just as good if ain't better than yers!"

"Of course he is." Sesshomaru raised the paper to admire his own signature "That's why he went to _Sachem_ for help for his military exams and why he went to _him_ for advice about personal matters, and why he went to _him_ for help even for this project. Sachem organized this event, gained the resources Gentaro required for the prototype, and even had meetings with these scientists to convince them to give Gentaro a chance. After all, if a Harvard grad had the confidence in an uneducated foot soldier, perhaps they should at least give him a chance."

"UNEDUCATED FOOT SOLDIER? UNEDU—WHY YOU SLIMY BASTARD! HE GOT HIS CHANCE CUZ 'A HIS WORK! NOT CUZ YER PRETTY BOY SON FORCED IT ON THEM!"

Sesshomaru lookede over his shoulder at Inuyasha. "Is that so…_little_ **brother**?"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and bared his fangs as he said "I hate it when you say that. I really _really_ hate how you say 'little brother'. It makes me want to kick yer ass you prick."

Sesshomaru began to feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The familiarity of this kind of fight was almost comforting. He suspected Inuyasha felt the same way. Plus it would give him a chance to blow off steam building up after his last meeting with the Separatist-demon lobbyists. Sesshomaru's anger rose and he looked at Inuyasha through his eyebrows. "What are you going to do about it _little_ **brother**?"

Gentaro and Sachem passed Lord Sesshomaru's office and heard Inuyasha scream "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" then followed the crash and probable destruction of public property. The boys were used to it, but the soldiers stationed in the hall ran into Sesshomaru's office to investigate. As Gentaro and Sachem continued to walk down the hallway the soldiers could be seen being tossed out of the office door way behind them.

Gentaro continued what he was saying "Thanks Sachem for all yer help. I have to admit, if it weren't fer yer connections I wouldn'ta gotten this chance."

"That's not true. If you weren't as talented as you are I wouldn't have bothered. It's your natural genius and perseverance that has propelled you to where you are. All of the demons you will meet today had to work very hard to understand the things they do today. You have learned these things almost like it was instinct"

"I guess. Things just come together sometimes for me. When I see a problem I like to fix it."

"Not everyone has the tools to fix things." Sachem looked at his cousin whose nerves were evident in his eyes. Sachem didn't need to think long about what would give his cousin confidence over the highly prestigious demons he would be meeting. Sachem whispered "If you start to feel intimidated just think about how you're mating with the most attractive demoness on the base and everyone knows it…even them."

Gentaro's confidence rose and he murmured "Thanks" Then he said "Wait…how the hell did you know 'bout that?"

"Everyone knows" said Sachem.

Gentaro was surprised and stopped walking. Sachem walked ahead and Gentaro caught up saying "But I didn't tell no one!"

"I was told all your neighbors could hear her while you were…uh…engaged in off duty activities."

The two of them stopped near an old fashioned door knob door. Sachem fiddled for the key while Gentaro questioned him "So everyone knows?"

"Yep" Sachem. Jiggled the door open and entered.

Gentaro stood in the hallway and lost all his tension. "Sweet!"

The device that Gentaro had invented sat on a stand on a table in the front of the large classroom. The room was furnished with wooden desks and chairs like an old fashioned college classroom. Sachem stood going over his notes at a podium next to the table while Gentaro watched the demons filing in. 'Orchid Orchid Orchid…'

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru then entered giving each other dirty looks and Inuyasha nursing a nasty looking black eye. Sesshomaru straightened his tie and took a seat at one of the desks. He took out his newest device and began to fiddle with it.

Inuyasha walked to the front of the room and greeted his son and nephew. Sachem went back to reviewing his notes. He wanted to get what he had to say right, his father was in the audience, after all. 'Shit. As if there isn't enough pressure on me to properly introduce Gentaro's device. I have to frame this so it doesn't sound totally nuts.' Sachem critically reviewed his own idea. 'Please come and devote time, resources, and your reputations to this grease-monkey-half-pup. Why did Chichioya have to come?'

Inuyasha pulled his son aside and dug his toe in the ground. He put his hands in his pockets and said "I just want you ta know Gentaro, that I'm awfully proud of ya. Even if these morons here" he motioned with his thumb "don't see it, yer family see's that this is quite an accomplishment."

"Thanks dad. Here let me show you how it works. I didn't get ta show it to ya before."

Haru picked up the device and spoke quietly to his father about his invention. The tube Gentaro held was really only one part of an entire design. Gentaro had re-engineered their fighter jets. The foot long tube on the table was the most important part. Gentaro handed it to Inuyasha who looked at the curious piece. Sachem told Gentaro it was time to start. Sesshomaru's son began speaking at the podium while Gentaro whispered to Inuyasha.

The audience of distinguished guests were impressed by Sachem's remarks, but soon became distracted by the slight commotion around Inuyasha. The device was stuck to his hand. Inuyasha held the metal tube with glass windows in his right hand. He began to growl a little and Gentaro began to panic. His father's claw had some how become tangled in one of the delicate bars that ran along the side of the glass tube. Inuyasha tried to shake it but Gentaro stopped him.

Sachem took note of the issue and continued his speech about progress and technology. When he got the part of his speech about innovation and how it has a history of coming from unlikely sources the two partial demons next to him became entangled in tug of war. Sachem could hear his uncle spit "Stupid shit technology…"

Gentaro tried to calm his father, but it only irritated the half demon more. The next glance Sachem stole of the two revealed that Inuyasha had then somehow gotten part of his hair also tangled in the small device. Inuyasha was being difficult with his son who was trying to help his father. Inuyasha kept trying to pull the device off of his person, but Gentaro wanted to take a more delicate approach. Father and son gave small shoves to each other.

Sachem moved to the second page of notes he had and took another glance to check on Inuyasha's progress. He almost faltered in his speech. 'How the fuck did Uncle Inuyasha manage to get the device caught in his fly?'

Sachem sighed and stopped his speech. It didn't really matter because the entire room was now staring at Inuyasha and his continual struggle with technology. He walked over to the two of them and put some space in between them. He took a silent hold of his uncles wrist and slid Inuyasha's thumb free. He then mercilessly swiped the piece of his uncles hair with his claws setting him free from the grip of Gentaro's device. He then gingerly unhooked the tab of Inuyasha's zipper from the tube and handed it to Gentaro.

Sachem walked back to the podium and looked at the crowd who looked disconcerted to say the least. Sachem laughed and said "Don't worry. The device will be placed deep within the fighter jet..." He glanced over at Inuyasha who was taking as seat next to his half brother and examining the small tuft of hair that had been cut. "…safely away from those who are prone to technological accidents." After a chuckle from the audience Sachem cut short his speech and segued cleanly into his introduction of Gentaro. "But don't take my word for it. Let me introduce Gentaro who can better illustrate how this amazing invention works."

The scientists applauded the partial demon as he and his twitching black ears took the podium. "Uh…Hey" was how he started his presentation.

Gentaro walked over to the table where the device sat on it's stand. He explained how it created a liquid that would fill the cockpit. This liquid contained elements that would be filtered out by a special mask and turned into a special gas breathed by the pilot. The liquid was lighter than water and would not affect the weight of the aircraft. The vapors let off by the liquid were deadly to humans, but harmless to demons. If a human breathed in the vapors or was touched by the liquid, they would die almost instantly.

He removed the sheet from another model off to the side. He explained the propulsion system and the new materials he created with the aid of his mechanic friends from the hanger. The fighter jet and it's anti-human security device were a hit among the scientists in the room. They were all full demons and saw a great deal of potential in Gentaro's invention.

Then Sesshomaru raised his hand to question it. Sachem felt a like there was a boulder in his stomach. 'Shit Chichioya! Shut up! Shut up! Don't! Not today!' Sachem knew what question he was going to raise and neither Sachem nor Gentaro were properly prepared to answer it.

Gentaro acknowledged his uncle and Sesshomaru asked "How does the fluid and vapors affect _half_ demons?" Some of the smiles of the engineers and scientists fell.

Gentaro nervously looked around and looked to Sachem for help. Sachem wouldn't look at him. 'This is your invention Gent. You've got to defend it.'

Gentaro said "Well, I don't know. I think it depends a lot on the healing factors of the individual half demon."

Sesshomaru persisted "Did you test it with half demons?"

"No, not yet—"

"So you have considered putting the life of a perfectly good soldier at risk to test this idea of yours?"

One of the audience members slipped and said "Oh, Sesshomaru, they're only half demons—" he stopped himself before he said anymore.

Sachem thought his father was giving him and Gentaro a hard time. 'I guess he was just trying to reveal the political climate in the room to us…'

Sesshomaru asked no more questions, but Gentaro said "I'll test it" he looked around the room and said "on myself. I'm sure there's a way around it."

There were a few gasps. Though Gentaro was only a partial demon this invention of his proved his worth to the demon community. To lose the inventor to his own device would be too much of a waste. Sachem was uncomfortable with the idea to say the least.

The scientific demon community assented to helping with the project and it moved forward rather quickly.

Weeks later Gentaro and the rest of those present at the presentation of his device stood before the prototype they all worked to create. The sleek black fighter was housed in it's own private hanger. Gentaro picked up a rag and began to shine off a smudge he spotted on the body of the plane.

He saw Haru walk up behind him. "C'mon Gentaro. You need some sleep."

Gentaro threw the rag away and took a couple of steps back. "I know. I was just sayin' g'nite to it." Gentaro had come up with another device that would adjust the levels of the vapors in proportion with the pilot's genetic read out of healing factors. They had tested it out on a human POW and found that the device did not shield humans from the vapors. Gentaro was nervous. He thought of his mother and thought 'I've got a lot of human in me.'

Haru was worried about his brother and said "I don't want you to do this."

Gentaro turned around and said "I've gotta. I've gotta have faith in my own invention and I gotta to this. It's for the good 'a everybody."

Haru shook his head and said "I'm not going to let you." The younger sibling then left the hanger.

Gentaro was concerned because he knew Haru was a demon of his word. 'But what is he gonna do?'

/  
Sorry I couldn't get the sections divided. I can't get the line/divider thing to work. Thanks everybody for your reviews:  
Kyuuketsukisan - Don't worry. Sesshie will be alright. You may comfort him, but only after the few nights of comfort that I will give him  
Teiboi - Thanks again for your reviews!

Listersgirl - I know your out there. Thanks for the pic on deviantart. hehehe. I love that portrait. If any of this story strikes your fancy feel free to doodle up something. Maybe when I post the outtakes it will inspire you.

Asphyxiating Elgar - Where are you? hehehehe Either there are too many spelling erros for you to count or there aren't any to comment on. Hope things are well with you.

Yes I will be posting outtakes from the Sesshomaru & Comrades series. I've only got a bit so far,but they go back to the first story. Can you imagine? As long as this freakin' story is there are things I've taken out! hahaha.

Thanks for your reviews. Please continue to R&R.


	37. Partial Demon Actions

Partial Demon Actions

The day had come and Gentaro stepped forward watching the blue fluid pulse back and forth within its tube. 'How will it affect half demons? I guess it's my invention, I should be the one to –'

Before Gentaro could finish his selfless thought he saw a blur of silver hair rush past him. Haru limberly jumped from the floor to the wing and up into the cockpit with the speed of a true demon. The hatch sealed quicker than anyone else could reach him and the chamber began to fill with fluid. Gentaro climbed his way up onto the wing and ran to the side of the hatch. He slammed his fist on the window, knowing that it would do nothing. He knew how strong the window was, he had designed them after all.

Haru put on the face mask and met his brothers eyes as the blue fluid over took him.

Everyone stood in silence waiting to see the effects. Haru began repeatedly to blink and the pressure of the fluid against his chest seemed almost too much for him to handle. He wasn't sure if the pressure was him panicking or if it was the fluid not allowing his ribs to expand.

The chamber filled completely with the blue liquid and Gentaro looked in on his little brother. "HARU!" he yelled. "HAARRUU!" He saw Haru's chest slowly heaving and watched in horror as the tubes attached the face mask filled with the necessary mixture of gas. "HARRRUUU!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Haru felt a slight burning in his throat and his lungs flash with flame. He knew he could not pull the mask off because he would drown in the liquid. He felt a little panicky, but then calmed down. 'I'm not afraid of death. At least I'll stop dreaming those damn creepy dreams…'

He heard a thudding noise on the glass and the muffled cries of his brother who was yelling his name on the other side. The burning subsided and Haru was ready to give himself to the abyss. He closed his eyes and listened to his brother. 'I'm ready. I'm really ready to die.' Haru felt the burning in his lungs dissipate and waiting for the blackness of death to overtake him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gentaro slammed on the window hoping his brother could hear him calling his name. When Haru closed his eyes Gentaro called down to the crew on the ground to open the hatch. He knew that wasn't possible because the fluid was not plain water. It was a specially created liquid, lighter than water and still in an experimental stage. They were not sure how stable it was or what it's reaction would be if it suddenly changed it's environment. So much of the fluid splashing out onto the deck from the cockpit could create a fatal explosion or nothing at all.

Gentaro thought 'There are so many things we don't know yet! How could Haru just dive in there?' The crew on the ground looked at each other helplessly hoping someone would have an idea of how to save Haru. No one had an answer.

Inuyasha crouched down and extended his claws as if in attack mode. His eyes helplessly searched the hanger for something that he could attack to help his sons. He was frustrated the threat was so out of his control. Sesshomaru stood behind him watching. His eyes were intense, but his arms were folded across his chest as if to be holding himself back from any action. There was nothing he could do. There was nothing anyone could do now except wait.

Sachem stood alarmed and not afraid to show it. The youth surfaced in his eyes as he watched wide eyed with astonishment. "Haru just came out of nowhere! How did he even get in here? The hanger was restricted for this demonstration!"

Gentaro looked again at his brother and cursed his own design. He could not risk the lives of all the soldiers in the base simply over one person. Even if the person at risk was his little brother.

Gentaro slid down the side of the cockpit and sat feeling defeated and helpless on the wing of his prized design. 'I killed Haru. I killed him with the weapon I created!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The burning quickly receded from Haru's lungs and he found that death was not at his doorstep. He opened his eyes and blinked within his goggles. 'I'm not dead? I can breathe! I can breath just fine! It was a little rough at first, but I'm fine! Gentaro's design works for half-breeds too!'

Haru, as fearless of death as he ever was, began to work the controls on the jet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gentaro stared off into space thinking of how he would face his father when a jolt shook him from his morose daydreams. "huh?" It was the engines on the jet. Gentaro stood on the wing and spun around to look at his brother. Haru saw Gentaro's shocked look and gave his elder brother a thumbs up. He threw his head back as if he was laughing and then focused again on the controls. Gentaro jumped off the wing as his younger sibling took control of the fighter.

Haru felt exhilarated as he felt at one with the fighter. 'It's so intune with me!' The fighter hovered over the floor of the hanger and he zoomed upward towards the ceiling then down again. Haru's expertise at flying was important because of the cramped space.

Gentaro was relieved but wouldn't be for another twenty four hours. He wasn't sure what kind of long term effects the vapor might have on half demons. 'But fer now, at least he's okay.'

When Haru landed again the group began to cheer. Gentaro waited for his brother and hugged him vigorously when he jumped down to the floor. Haru laughed and said "All you gotta do is somethin' bout this." He held up a clump of his soaking wet hair. "This shit smells like a horses ass."

Gentaro gave his brother a good natured shove and Sachem went up to him to congratulate the brothers on a successful day of testing. Sachem gave Haru room as he really was soaking wet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
A day later Haru went and had another check-up at the infirmary to ensure his health. Haru cleared with flying colors. He bumped into Gentaro who was coming to see that Haru's exam was thorough. They met in a T- shaped intersection where Haru was headed east and Gentaro west. His older brother gave him a big bear hug and told him "If you ever EVER pull a freakin' stunt like that again, I'm gonna…" Gentaro couldn't finish his threat. He felt choked up and gripped Haru in his arms again to hide his tears.

Haru hugged his brother right back, being sure to give Gentaro a manly slap on the back. They stood back at arms length, Gentaro trying to hide the tears he was now wiping away. Haru dug his toe into the ground as his father had often done and said "I just didn't want nothin' happenin' to you."

"What? Like somethin' happenin' ta you would be alright? That's nonsense" said Gentaro.

"Well, it's different. I'm already the messed up one. I think dad woulda taken it easier if I had died and not you…"

Gentaro didn't know what to say. His emotions were at an all time high and he couldn't believe his brother thought so little of himself. All of his energy was building up insides and he didn't know how to express himself. So he punched Haru square in the face.

Haru stumbled back and held his hand to his bruised cheek. "What in the sam-hell didya do **that** for!"

"You…you fool! Do ya really think that dad thinks yer like, less valuable er somethin' since yer like hurtin' and junk! You're crazy if—" Gentaro's statement was interrupted by Haru's powerful fist.

Gentaro fell back and stood ready for a fight. He leapt forward, glad he had his little brother back to beat up again. Haru leapt forward as eager for a fight as Gentaro, and for the same reason.

Inuyasha walked north into the infirmary and ended between his two sons. Literally. As they flew towards each other they were both surprised to see their father. It was too late to pull back and they both hit Inuyasha on either side of his face. The three partial demons fell to the ground. Inuyasha, unsure of what happened was the first to his feet. He picked up his sons by the hair and screamed "WHAT IN THE SAM-HELL IS GOIN' ON HERE!" Inuyasha dropped his sons who then rubbed their sore scalps.

Haru said "DA-AAAAD! WE DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE THERE! WHAT'RE YOU DOIN' JUMPIN' IN THE MIDDLE OF OUR FIGHT ANYWAY?'

Inuyasha crossed his arms in the wide sleeves of his haori and said "WHAT'RE YOU DOIN' FIGHTIN'! IN PUBLIC!"

Gentaro stood and shook his fist as his father enraging the half demon all the more "WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' TELLIN' US WHAT WE CAN AND CAN'T DO!"

Inuyasha's hands came out of his haori and he screamed with balled fists "I'M YER DAD! I CAN TELL YOU TA DO WHATEVER I WANT YOU…YOU…"

As Inuyasha tried to remember an insult Sesshomaru had used the last time they argued Haru jumped in and said "YOU CAN TELL US, BUT WE GOTTA BE OURSELVES!"

Gentaro stepped up closer, shaking his fist again "YEAH! THAT'S WHAT MOM ALWAYS TAUGHT US!"

Inuyasha shook with emotion at the thought of his late mate, and he closed his eyes tight. He was glad they kept her memory in high regard, but he was still angry that they were so disrespectful to him. His fist shook and his fangs were bared in aggravation. "You….little…" He was confused by his emotions.

Gentaro and Haru realized their mistake too late. Their faces fell and their eyes got large as Inuyasha lovingly pummeled the two of them right there in the hallway.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sesshomaru received notice from a group of spies that there was a group of humans that had penetrated demon territory. Sesshomaru contacted Inuyasha who passed the task on to a lower ranking officer to organize a task force. Sachem got wind of it and thought it would be a good first serious field mission. "Chichioya? Why not!"

"No" said the father.

Sachem composed himself and controlled his irritation. "It's not your choice. It's Lieutenant Colonel Houseki's decision."

Sesshomaru seemed almost alarmed at the name and said "Then absolutely not."

"Chichioya, I'm tired of this. I'm going to fight if you like it or not." Sachem left his father's office without hearing him out.

Sesshomaru angrily turned away from the door and glared out his window. "Foolish pup."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Lieutenant Colonel agreed to give Sachem this mission to lead a small force on the battlefield. A small group of human soldiers was camped out on demon territory it was there duty to eliminate them.

Sachem walked through the forrest near the estate. He noted they were close to human territory, but still well within demon lines. Sachem marveled at how ridiculous the human assumption of safety was. "Did they really think they had passed under demon surveillance unnoticed?"

Sachem and his small force were to seek them out and annihilate them. He was excited, but nervous. The closer they got the more he felt there was something he didn't know about. He became more cautious and wary of the silence of the forest. 'If they didn't know we were coming I'm surprised they aren't making more noise.'

Sachem's hearing was as sharp as his fathers, maybe even better. He wished he had his father's sense of smell. 'Why can't I smell any of them?' He knew his sense of smell wasn't as good as Sesshomaru's, but there were smells that he expected to pick up at this point just from humans being in the area. He commanded his troops to halt. He looked further down their path and asked "Does anyone smell anything?"

They looked at each other and one of the soldiers said "Captain, if you can't smell anything, we sure as hell won't."

Sachem was confused and said "What are you babbling about? Why not?" Then he realized that all the troops in his platoon were partial demons. They were weaker than most other partial demons he knew, such as his uncle and cousins. 'Shit.' Sachem's fears began to run through his head as he wondered about the Lieutenant Colonel's political convictions. 'We're all partial demons. Either he has faith in partials, or this is one dangerous mission and he's looking to annihilate _us_ and not so much the humans. Why would he do this? What does this small band of humans have up their sleeves?'

Sachem nodded his head and looked at his men "We should proceed more carefully. Six of you on that side and six of you on that side. Walk in the brush, not on the road. If you are able navigate through the trees do so." Sachem leapt up into the trees. He leapt up above the three line and searched for the humans that he couldn't smell. 'Where are they! Why cant' we find them!'

They moved forward looking for the invaders, but the invaders found them.

It all occured so fast Sachem questioned if their enemy truly was only human. There was no smell, barely any sound. Sachem released his light-whip and slashed away from above. His whip tore through the human's uniforms and he relished in their scent. 'Their uniforms! Those outfits concealed their smell!' Sachem observed their attackers and saw that they were wearing something that resembled a wet suit. It sealed in their scents and hid their trail. 'That's why I couldn't smell them earlier!' He also noticed that they made little or no sound when they moved. Sachem could hear their footsteps, but not the rustle of their clothes. 'Those outfits must reduce friction somehow in order to hide any sound that may escape.'

Sachem landed on the ground and began to slash away at the enemy. One of the enemy raised his gun and aimed straight at Sachem's head. Sachem dove in to slash before the soldier could get a shot off, but he sensed something incredibly dangerous. He did not know what nor did he care. He decided to take a more defensive route last minute and dodged to the left. He did not move quick enough and he felt a bullet scrape his forehead. "Damn!" Sachem then watched the bullet hit a human who was fighting behind him. It was no bullet. It appeared as some kind of blue poisonous gel. Sachem felt it burning his forehead and realized it was burning through his skin.

Sachem quickly killed the human soldier and could feel the gel burning through to his skull. 'I don't need this shit burning my brain out! God! No!' Sachem dug his own claws into the skin on his forhead and tore off the flesh. It had already begun to burn his bone. He panicked and saw one human pour a liquid onto his comrade who was hit with the gel. 'An antidote!' realized Sachem.

He grabbed the neck of the human soldier who was trying to help the human who had accidentally been hit with the gel. Sachem asked what the fluid was and when the soldier raised his gun in response Sachem squeezed and broke the soldier's neck. He grabbed the bottle, thought briefly of Gentaro's demon specific technology and hoped the human's had not thought that far ahead as he poured the fluid onto his head. 'Either I die from the gel or take the risk of the antidote killing me.'

The liquid immediately stopped the affects of the gel and Sachem looked at the fight around him. The demons were now out numbered and the humans were doing well. Then Sachem realized he was the only demon left standing. There was one other lying on the ground who still had the scent of life about him. Sachem found himself surrounded by these humans who were all holding weapons that could easily kill him.

Sachem's wrists and hands itched to release his light whips. One of them whispered to the human in charge. The leader shouted out "Are you the one they call Sachem?"

'The one they call Sachem?' "Yes, my name is Sachem Kensington."

"Son of Sesshomaru?"

'Could they use me as a bargaining tool? I could still get out of this alive.' "He is, indeed, my father."

One of the soldiers screamed and two of them held him back. The lead human said "Our ancestors were all supporters of Maravegias. Our families lived on to continue on his important work. You are the scum of the Earth demon and we will take glee in eliminating the son of the demon who ruthlessly killed such a great man."

'That psycho's teachings are still around! I guess a revival of his work would be popular about now.' Sachem did not respond. He noted that a few of the humans were distracted and the rest were starting to relax and feel confident that they had him where he stood.

The human continued to speak "If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have made the advances in our defensive techniques." He held his gun up to show it off and that was his last mistake. Sachem took that moment to strike. He did so as fast as possible. He moved so fast that Sachem himself could barely see what he did with his own hands.

The next thing he knew the light whips were retracting back into his fingers. And he stood in a circle of mangled bodies. He was panting more out of fear than exertion. He allowed his nose to lead him to the only other soldier who was alive. He picked up the partial demon and flew off into the sky. He thought 'I have got to speak with Chichioya, and Uncle Inuyasha. These developments could change the tides of the war.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dirty humans! Shooting at my Sachem! I hope you guys know who Maravegias is. We're coming down to the close of the story soon. Hold onto your seats! It's going to be one wild ride.

Listersgirl – hold in there friend! To be honest (and a little selfish) in this case your misfortune is my luck! Anything that creates more naked bishies can't be a bad thing. HEhehehehehe

Kyuuketsuki-san – Nice deviant page. Your Naraku's and Sesshomaru's are quite good. I'm impressed. And everyone else should be too!

Teiboi – Give me the deets!

AsphyxiatingElgar – I love your reviews. When I write I can't help but have my own feelings infuse the story. I don't always know why I have my characters do what they do I just follow my intuition. I simply think 'What would this guy do in this situation?' I don't always think about the why, but rather if it just _feels_ right. Perhaps the fight between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru was **my** desire to have them return to a more familiar state. It just felt right to have them do it. I didn't think about it, I just threw it in there because my gut said so. It had been a while. Aside from outright intentional themes and symbolism I don't think an author can really write a story without a flavor of their own wishes in it.


	38. Ugliness

Chapter 39 Ugliness

Before Sachem and his platoon were deployed…

Hakudoshi handed the comb to Naraku as evidence of Yura's death. "She fell to the water below and could not have survived. Her body burst into pieces and did not reform."

"You bring me this comb?" said Naraku aware it housed Yura's soul.

"I thought you would want some type of proof" said Hakudoshi still kneeling in front of his father.

Naraku weighed his options knowing that Hakudoshi did not understand Yura's connection to the comb. He said after a long moment of silence "Very good Hakudoshi. You have done well. I have another task for you. It is related to the Grand Master Plan."

Hakudoshi was thrilled at his father's pleasure with him and was even more excited to be involved in his biggest project. The Grand Master Plan was Naraku's largest, most complicated and devious plan ever concocted.

"I have contacted Lieutenant Colonel Houseki about his instructions." Naraku said "I need you to give this to the humans." Naraku handed Hakudoshi a vile of blue liquid. "I will give you instructions on how to arrive at the necessary meeting spot on my property in the woods. There you will meet with humans and give them a supply of this liquid."

"Humans? How did you convince them to trust you?" asked Hakudoshi, confused. He looked up at Naraku who was settling down on the floor to sit.

Naraku thought back to the day he let loose his spiders into the human base. The spiders easily attached themselves to the unsuspecting humans. He held a handful to use on demons. Naraku had traveled to the outskirts of the Sesshomaru estate and gave the little spiders instructions.

A guard on the Sesshomaru estate was packing some clothing into a suitcase and did not see the tiny creatures working their way into his suitcase. When the guard returned to his quarters in the underwater base the spiders were set free.

"I have my ways of persuasion" explained Naraku.

Hakudoshi asked "Is it safe, father, for me to go there?"

"They are more concerned with demons than half demons. Except for one, that is."

"What is the fluid?"

"It is of no concern of yours. Just know that this fluid will help us in our plans."

"Good. Sesshomaru must pay for what he did to Takekiku. I will never forgive him." Hakudoshi shook with anger.

A devious smile poured across Naraku's lips and he said "Yes, Hakudoshi. He will pay. Now go. The rest of the fluid will be carried by my demon puppets."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku watched through Kanna's mirror as Hakudoshi stood in a clearing in the woods. Naraku's son spoke with the humans and handed them a message that Naraku had asked him to pass along. The soldiers took one of the vials and poured it into a small container of white powder. Hakudoshi watched the soldiers work as he spoke with the lead human about Naraku.

The soldiers were making some kind of bullet shaped gel caplets. Hakudoshi nodded at the commanding officer all the while wondering what he had just done.

The human leader finished up saying "So, thanks, kid for your help. Naraku seems like the interesting type. We will be sure to do more business with him in the future." The human leader finally took a look at the message and nodded. "Interesting indeed."

The leader nodded at one of the soldiers then that soldier pointed his gun at Hakudoshi and shot him in the face with the blue gel. The fair boy's face was mutilated and the pain caused screams and mangled moans to come from his rapidly melting mouth. Soon he could not scream and only gurgled and twitched as the gel burned through his head.

The human leader dropped the message on the ground. It read _"Please feel free to test your weapon on the boy who delivered them. He is no longer of any use to me…" _

Naraku watched the reflection of Hakudoshi in Kanna's mirror. His son writhed until death claimed him. Kanna asked "Is Hakudoshi dead?"

Naraku explained "I have finally eliminated him and retrieved Yura." He pulled out the comb that contained her soul from his pocket and said "My plan was more of a success than I had hoped. I wanted to completely eliminate Yura, but having her here in my hand is more gratifying. I may be able to use her at a later date. Now that Hakudoshi is out of the way my mind is clearer to focus on completing my Grand Master Plan. That family was holding me back for way too long."

Kanna knew Naraku was crafty, but this Grand Master Plan of his was like nothing he had ever accomplished before. Kanna was not surprised he planned on killing Hakudoshi. She wasn't quite sure why Naraku had not killed her off yet. "Naraku, it seems that your Grand Master Plan is almost near completion."

"Almost Kanna, but we are nearing the most vital stage of it all: Destroying Sesshomaru. Come. We must infiltrate his estate and reclaim what is mine."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Upon Sachems desperate return from the mission the demon he brought back with him was saved. The Lieutenant Colonel was questioned by an internal board of military affairs and found to have been connected to a radical faction of Purists. He was court marshaled for his negligence and treason then found guilty and sent to prison.

Houseki was found dead in the prison showers. It was assumed he slipped on his soap and broke his neck. The body was disposed of before anyone was able to note the bruises on his neck.

Sachem was medaled for saving his comrade and for bringing back vital information about the new offensive techniques of the human forces. After the official ceremony Sachem went back to his quarters alone. He felt a bit foolish with a bandage still attached to his forehead. He hadn't healed yet and he was a bit concerned.

He turned on some classical music and sat in a well padded chair. He opened the box that held his new medal and searched his heart about how he really felt about it. His emotions were getting harder to find these days and he was struggling to hold onto them. 'This medal means so many things. Why can't I feel it?'

The first thing he thought was of his mother, Alicia. 'Would she have been proud? This medal is infused with death and intrigue. Would she have even supported my desire to get more field experience?' Then he thought of the soldier who was injured. 'He was not only weaker than me, but nearly died because of Houseki's hatred. I can't help but think of that hatred or the injured soldier when I see this medal. I almost died. I could have died there.'

Sachem continued to contemplate the meanings of his medal and also of the music he listened to. He thought of a time where he used to play his piano every day. It had been decades since he last tickled the ivories. Sachem sighed and was startled out of his by the sound of his father's voice. "Quit brooding pup."

"Shit! Chichioya!" he exclaimed dropping the box with his medal onto the floor.

Sesshomaru ignored his son's jumpiness and said "This information you sent will quicken the pace of the war. Your uncle has received intelligence reports that a large and decisive battle is about to occur." Sachem bent over and picked up the box again. "Do not be weak Sachem. This is not the time to be distracted by your own woes. You are alive and healthy. Turn your attention towards what matters: protecting your people."

Sachem raised his voice and said "It's difficult to fight for a population that wants me dead Chichioya!" Sachem was angry and looked his father up and down seemingly evaluating him.

"I warned you" said Sesshomaru.

"It's not you, it's not just you. I don't know who to trust anymore. The only thing I know for sure anymore is that I'm miserable. This war is so pointless. There's so much hate and everyone is trying to kill everyone else. It's so ridiculous."

Sesshomaru walked over to a fish tank Sachem had installed in the wall. He looked at the different fish floating around peacefully unaware of the dangers that surrounded them. "You have the least to worry about."

"Me? Everyone is trying to kill me and I don't fit anywhere. No matter who wins I'm screwed." Sachem sat back in his chair exasperated. "You know as well as I do how powerful pure demons are. This event showed me how powerful humans can be as well."

Sesshomaru's unblinking gaze was steady upon a clownfish hiding behind the coral. "They will not win this conflict."

"Those humans are amazing in the way they adapt. If the demons do nothing but keep up with them it's going to be very difficult for demons to pull ahead."

"I did not say the demons will win."

"You're not saying the humans…I don't want to think about humans winning Chichioya. To hear a leader of ours, of your stature saying—"

"I did not say the humans will win" said Sesshomaru cutting off his son. The clownfish zoomed out from behind it's hiding spot and into a synthetic log.

"Then what are you saying? Who else is there? Do you think we'll destroy each other?" asked Sachem from his chair.

"You are neither a human nor a demon. You are a new type, one to which the established rules do not apply." Sesshomaru spoke as if to himself "A half demon. A half human. This is what will win the war. This new breed will rule the Earth."

Sachem said "I don't see how that's possible. Everyone is after us."

Sesshomaru half turned and said "And you will defeat and rule over them all."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga had had one tough day. He looked out his window up at the synthetic moon and its light. He could feel how fake it was and knew that all the other wolf demons longed for the real moonlight as well. He thought of Ayame.

He missed her. Kouga missed how Ayame understood his special wolf demon feelings. Regret set in as he thought about the puppies they were planning on having. 'Now she's off having moth pups with that stupid moth brain Menomaru.' He had heard through an announcement in the base's newsletter of the birth of their first son.

'I was half hoping the little thing would be ugly. When it turned out he was one of those unfortunate mixed demons who actually **did** come out looking ugly I felt guilty. Like, I made it happen or something.'

He thought about earlier in the day when he went to visit the new parents. Ayame and Meno did have a baby that was an awkward mix. It's large insect eyes and canine snout didn't match. It had buds where it's antennae should have grown, and fully developed wolf ears.

Kouga noted though, when he went to visit and wish them well that despite its appearance Ayame and Meno looked at their child with adoring eyes. "What powers he must have!" exclaimed Meno as he lifted his son. "Both that of a wolf demon and of his proud moth demon heritage!" Meno tickled his son's snout and said "And someday you will be able to control your form. You can be a wolf or a moth, yes my son!"

Ayame sat across from Kouga on a luxurious sofa. Meno came over from the basinet with the child in his arms and sat down next to Ayame. Ayame explained to Kouga "We took him to the doctor and the doctor said we have to be careful. His health is weak, but he is strong enough to be at home with us."

"Most powerful!" said Meno to his son. "Yes, yes you are!" He smiled at his son and said to Kouga "His little nubs here will grow into fine antennae, I'm sure. I was born the same way."

Kouga was a bit appalled at the idea of a child with both wolf ears and antennae. "Uh…well…good for him…?" Kouga didn't know what to say.

Meno looked at Kouga seriously and said "I'm glad you are mature enough to come here and wish us well, Kouga. That is truly civilized."

Ayame smiled at her mothman and then looked at Kouga. "Would you like to…to…hold him?"

'IEW!' thought Kouga. 'Iew iew iewwwwwwwwww!' "Uh…" 'They'll think I'm rude if I don't. This Meno guy is real powerful both militarily and politically. Maybe if I somehow get in good with him then I'll be set career wise. But if that means holding this ugly ugly baby then, well, do I really want to do that? Can I do it? Shit that thing is ugly.'

Meno looked at Ayame then at Kouga. "It's alright. We understand that under the circumstances it would be a bit awkward."

Kouga plastered on a smile and said "Nah, don't be foolish, I'd love to hold that little tyke."

Meno brought over the little boy and Kouga bravely took it in his arms. He looked down at the buggy eyes and the strange lumpy head, and could see Ayame in its little twitchy nose. He focused on the nose.

Meno pointed out where the antennae were under the skin, trying to burst through. "See, the doctor said he would make simple incisions along here and here."

Kouga's eyes were naturally drawn up past the fuzzy brown muzzle to the pale green scalp where Meno was pointing. 'Oh God. It's the ugliest baby I've ever seen. This poor unfortunate child. GOD! It's so UGLY!' "Ooooh yeah, I see" said Kouga feigning interest.

"Yes, then they can burst free." Meno tickled the little one with the feathery end of his antennae. "Yes, yes! Yes they will! They'll grow nice and long just like your daddy's!"

Kouga thought it wise to make his exit before he lost control of his words. "Well, I'd better get going. You guys need your family time."

After his visit with Ayame, Kouga sat shining his boots in his simple quarters. He tried to sort out the days events while he scrubbed his boots. Usually when things were difficult he found it almost therapeutic to clean and shine his shoes. He would sit and ponder what actions he needed to taken or what was the right thing to do. Usually, by the time he was finished with his boots he was finished with his thinking. This time was a little different.

Kikyou returned to their shared quarters with a very serious face. Kouga noticed her mood and inquired about it. Kikyou went to visit the grave of Inuyasha's late wife. "I can't believe you went to Kagome's grave! MY KAGOME! How could you go without me?" Kouga asked.

He scrunched up his mouth and didn't know what to do. He went back to vigorously scrubbing away the dull spots on his boots until they were gleaming. He dropped them on the floor and said "How did you even know where the freakin' grave was!" Kouga balled up a fist and stared at it. "That stupid mutt faced family keeps all that crap super secret." He was frustrated he couldn't visit his Kagome.

She told him "Kouga, this is the Jewel of the Four Souls. It is very important and will put my life in danger."

"What the hell? Didn't Kagome have something just like that?" asked Kouga.

"Yes, it is the same jewel. It was not secure where it was. It is my duty to protect—"

"You robbed her grave! Is a stupid jewel really worth desecrating a stupid grave over anyway?" screamed Kouga.

"That is hardly the point. This jewel will help—"

"YOU'RE A FREAKIN' GRAVE ROBBER! YOU'RE KAGOME'S GRAVE ROBBER! YOU'RE A ZOMBIE-KAGOME-GRAVE-ROBBING-ZOMBIE!"

"YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT BEING CALLED A ZOMBIE! I DID WHAT I HAD TO! KAGOME COULD NO LONGER PROTECT THE JEWEL, AND BURRYING IT LIKE THAT WAS RECKLESS!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I can't hear any more. That's sick! Get outta my sight!" he snapped as he pointed to the door.

Kikyou said "I will return to explain this to you when you are ready."

"Don't bother" said Kouga as he picked up his boots.

Kikyou looked over her shoulder at him and said "As you wish" then left him alone with his thoughts.

Kouga settled back down on his stool and picked up a rag. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of the boot polish and got back to work. 'God that kid was ugly' kept repeating in his mind.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I thought I would try to keep things light with Kouga. That poor kid. Don't worry, I think it will grow out of it's awkward stage.  
Teiboi - I heartily Accept! Yippeee! Sachem has a fan! Yipeee!

Asphyxiating Elgar - The reason it didn't flow well was because I couldn't put in the line dividers that I usually do. I've gone back and found used the dotted lines (that I hate) because they show up. HAhahaha! Journalism major? Ahem. Author stands up at a podium at a press conference _flashbulb_ Thank you all for coming. I am announcing that yes, this is the final installment of the Sesshomaru & Comrades series. _Crowd Gasps flashbulb camera clicks _This does not mean that I will never write another Inuyasha story again, but I think this has gone on long enough - plus I finally thought up a decent enough ending. I have been working on a Full Metal Alchemist stories, but it's taking me a while since I'm not as familiar with those characters. Inuyasha seems to be my specialty. The FMA story will have an OC at the center of all the commotion but will involve the entire crew from Colonel Mustang and his crew, Ed, Al, Homonculi and of course, Frank Archer and Kimbley. I can't say anymore, but I hope you find it to be along the same lines as the rest of my writing. Adventure, intrigue, love, and humor. I try to throw it all in there...(The Fuhrer with an unlikely crush, the OC's involvement in the passage of secret information, a love triangle/square, etc etc) Hopefully it all comes out well. The press all clamour for attention. Author points to one jounalist in particular Yes, press member Asphyxiating Elgar. "What are you feelings on Labyrinth?" Author puts a finger to chin and stares at the celing I don't even know what that is. Is that a boardgame? Or a poem? I assume it has to do with anime, but I'm not familiar with it. If you reccomend it I could get it off Netflix.

Listersgirl - Yippeee! Yes. I like those Inuboys. They're a bit touched in the head like their dad. That's what makes them loveable.


	39. The Scar of The Crescent Moon

The Scar of The Crescent Moon

Sachem removed the bandage from his forehead and looked at himself in the mirror. He rubbed the spot where the gel had marked his forehead with irritation.

"It's a good thing ya didn't take that shot head on or it would'a fried yer brain fer sure" said Inuyasha. He leaned back on Sachem's bookcase with his arms folded in the wide sleeves of his favorite haori.

When Sachem turned around, Haru, who sat on a small coffee table across from his dad let out a laugh. Sachem, aggravated, narrowed his eyes and said "It's not funny. I think it's a scar." He looked back in the mirror at the crescent shaped mark on his forehead. "Shit. I look like a fool."

"Ya look a little more like yer dad with that thing" said Inuyasha as he chewed on a piece of gum.

Haru nodded in agreement. "It looks just like a crescent moon like Uncle Sesshomaru alright."

"Except his is a mark of his lineage, mine is…" Sachem sighed "If I was only a bit faster."

Inuyasha said "It ain't no mark of shame Sachem. That mark tells us a lot about what those damn humans can do to us."

"Damn humans" said Sachem. Inuyasha was taken back a bit by the bitterness which Sachem snapped those words. Sachem's patience with humans was running thin as of late. Inuyasha was concerned that he was growing a hatred that was akin to the one Sesshomaru once claimed.

"Look kid, it ain't the end of the world. Yer still the prettiest officer we got" joked Inuyasha trying to make light of the situation.

Sachem glared at his uncle and then back in the mirror. Haru said "It'll probably fade with time or somethin'. It's a battle scar, Sache, a lot of demons would kill to keep their battle scars! They're like a mark of yer manhood and shit." Inuyasha glared at Haru for swearing and the boy flattened his silver ears in shame "I mean… and stuff."

"I bet my father never had any scars" said Sachem.

"I beg to differ" said Inuyasha as he put his hands on his hips. He was going to proudly talk about when he had marred his brother in battle, but decided against it when he noticed Sesshomaru had silently appeared in Sachem's quarters.

Sachem turned and looked at his father. Sachem's new marking was a remarkable mirroring of his father's crescent moon. Sesshomaru said "It must be a powerful weapon indeed. I have sent the samples you brought back to the lab. They are trying to find a way to create gear for us to wear that is resistant to the gel."

"I hope they don't take their freakin' time. Stupid scientists" said Inuyasha. "We've got a major battle comin' up. One where we've got to be on our game. If they're rarin' ta go like Meno's spies say they are then we've got to move fast."

"I agree however…" said Sesshomaru.

"However what?" inquired Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru responded "Though your miniature brain may find this hard to comprehend, there is no way to rush progress."

Inuyasha grumbled "Yeah? Well there's a way fer me rush my fist into yer face!"

"You? Rush?" asked Sesshomaru "I think mollusks can rush faster than you."

"Why you, jackass!" snapped Inuyasha in frustration with his brother's immediate come-back.

Sesshomaru smirked slyly and said "What a clever and eloquent come-back…"

"Don't say it, you'll regret it!" warned Inuyasha.

"…_Little_ **brother**" enunciated Sesshomaru.

"I'LL KICK YER—" started Inuyasha.

Sachem grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder. The half demons looked at each other and Sachem said "If you're going to make a mess don't do it in my quarters."

Sachem let go and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru relaxed. Sesshomaru's attention shifted from his sibling to his son. Sesshomaru walked over to Sachem and roughly took his son by the chin to look at the injury the enemy had inflicted up on him. Sachem tried to look away but Sesshomaru brought his face front again. Sachem cast his eyes down in shame "I think it is just a bruise" said Sachem trying to downplay his injury.

Sesshomaru came closer and sniffed the wound. He backed off and released Sachem.

"Just as I suspected" said Sesshomaru as he stared at Sachem's scar. "They were not bluffing when they said they were followers of Maravegias' teachings." Sesshomaru turned away. "When I brought the samples to the lab I caught a scent. It was familiar."

Haru asked "Whattaya mean?" almost afraid of the answer.

"I believe the base of their poisonous gel is made from my venom" responded Sesshomaru. He looked over his shoulder "That is a scar."

The four demons stood in the room speechless. The enemy had harnessed the venom of one of their most formidable demons. What else did they take from Sesshomaru that they could use as a weapon? The implications were daunting. Sesshomaru walked out the door and left the three of them to ponder this on their own.

Inuyasha knew that Maravegias had used Sesshomaru's healing factor somehow to extend his life for an inordinate amount of time for a human. Now they had harnessed the destructive powers of Sesshomaru's most deadly poison. Perhaps they would use the power of his light whips in their weapons. Who knows what other powers from other demons they had harnessed.

Sachem had to take a seat "This is getting out of hand" he said.

Haru swallowed audibly and his father just shook his head.

Sachem whispered to himself "It won't be demons. It won't be humans. How, Chichioya? How?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku walked with Kanna through the tall grass towards the shadow of the mansion that was the Sesshomaru Estate. It was hardly recognizable a century later after battles and time had taken its toll. The wind blew furiously through Naraku's hair and Kanna pushed against the violent breeze to follow her malicious master.

Naraku stopped to take in the moment. "Kanna" She caught up to him. "You are probably wondering why I have let you live for so long."

She said nothing, not wanting to raise his ire. He continued "I told you once when we were living together a long time ago. Do you remember that night, when I tucked you into your bed after your nightly beer?"

"Yes Naraku."

"I told you that you were loyal. You have been loyal to me the entire time. Up until this, the eve of my victory. That is why I will reward you when I have accomplished my goal." The wind blew and rustled their hair, He turned and looked at her over the bridge of his nose. "For real. Not like what I did to the others. No surprise death or mutilation or anything."

Kanna nodded her head and said "Cool."

Naraku looked back to the estate and said "Have you taken your scent pills? They will eliminate your odor. Sesshomaru used to have Ms. Kensington use them when she did her spy work. It is fortunate that we got a hold of them."

"Yes, Naraku. I have taken them."

"Good" he said. Then they walked towards the estate together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dr Totosai confirmed Sesshomaru's suspicions. The poison was indeed made from Sesshomaru's venom. The gel bullets were a corrupted form of the natural poison and its effects were still unclear. Apparently his blood relatives were not safe, not even Sesshomaru's very own son, or possibly even Sesshomaru himself. Sachem's scar of the moon was a visible reminder to all the other demons what the humans had created and what other weapons they may have in store.

This new discovery urged the demons into action.

The whole of the demon military was called to a large debriefing. All around the world divisions of the demon army gathered in auditoriums and watched a large screen with their regional leaders to hear news of what the next large move would be. They were told they had to take an offensive move and strike before the humans could mobilize any further than they already had. It was a risky strategy, but they could not allow the humans to pull ahead any faster.

The strike would be worldwide. The super jets Gentaro had designed were currently being manufactured, and as soon as they were created they were to be flown off to various locations for trained pilots to take on.

The debriefing was simulcast across the globe over encrypted channels. Sesshomaru's image was broadcast world wide over large screens. "One week from today we are going to strike the humans with an offensive so large, the world has never seen the like. You will be supplied with armor, weapons, materiel, all of which would be useless if not for your training.

"I ask that you call upon your demon natures to overcome the humans who have infested our lands. You must wipe their filth from the face of the Earth so we can start anew. Their galling habit of surviving has affronted us long enough. This battle will bring an end to the insult.

"You are now being sent instructions specific for the various regions in which you are stationed. Direct any specific inquiries to your commanding officers. Captain Kensington will now announce the chief officers in each major global region."

Sachem appeared on screen and in some regions they were shocked to see the family resemblance. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru" he started. "In Japan and the Southeast Asian islands, the chief military officer is Inuyasha. On the mainland of China, Russian and India the chief military officer is Menomaru…" the list went on.

The demon councilors from the World Demon Organization were the regional leaders. The councilors either appointed a military leader or, if they had experience in battle, opted to lead the force themselves. Each continent had been assigned troops in proportion to the amount of area it had to defend.

Lord Sesshomaru and the Grand Chancellor and their assistants, including Sachem, were stationed at the command center on the estate to coordinate the attacks and to handle the incoming communication of their forces. There was a three dimensional map set up in the ballroom. It was a real time map of the world. The demon forces were to be marked in red and the humans in blue. Sensors in the equipment would signal if they were operating or not.

This would give those in charge an approximate image of their forces. As for the enemy forces, they would be appraised by satellite shots and ground force reports. Intelligence reports previous to the battle and reports from the field officers during the battle would indicate what the enemy forces looked like.

After the debriefing Sachem approached his father and said "What now Chichioya? What do we need to do?"

"We need to provide guidance for the forces if they require it. Everyone has their orders and it is their job to prepare. When they are ready we can move forward." Sesshomaru then walked away.

"So in other words, we wait" said Sachem, grimacing to himself.

Sachem approached Gentaro and before Sachem could speak Gentaro said "Sorry Sache, not now. Dad and I have gotta get going. A new shipment of the jets are in. We gotta start trainin' the pilots right away. No time to lose. Shit. Only a week!" Gentaro gave Sachem a punch on the arm and left in a hurry.

Sachem looked around and saw his grandfather. He went over to see what mischief the old dog was going to get himself into. "I'm sorry Sachem" said the patriarch of the Inuclan. "I have to prepare. My men and I have some information to collect before the battle. We have to infiltrate the human bases and try to find out how best to cut off their communication. Also we need to collect info on their tactics. We are off to a meeting with Meno's spies. We may join forces for this event." Inupapa was off with some black clad demons to quietly do their part.

Sachem walked around the base and saw that everything was moving along smoothly. Troops were fitted with updated experimental armor to try and fight off the effects of the acidic gel bullets. Haru helped Gentaro with training the pilots on their new fighters. Inuyasha was successfully over seeing the demon hand to hand combat groups. The officers were giving orders and the soldiers were jumping.

Sachem could taste the excitement in the air, but he felt awfully distant from it all. 'It's amazing how quickly they can mobilize and how fast a battle can begin' thought Sachem as he watched all the movement around him.

"Well, well. You look more like your father than you ever did before, Sachem."

Sachem turned and was surprised to see the Grand Chancellor of the WDO. "Grand Chancellor!" Sachem immediately bowed.

"Come with me Sachem. Your father wants to prepare for our trip to the Command Center on your father's estate."

"Yes, sir."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Naraku walked through the halls of the Sesshomaru estate and longed for Kagura's ability to make the dead walk as if they were living. He looked down at Kanna, who was as faithful as ever. He asked "Kanna, what do you want? Is your reward something I will need to prepare for?"

Kanna looked up at Naraku and said "I have always wanted to grow up Naraku."

Naraku said "I thought you would say that. This will be difficult."

Kanna's hopes were dashed but to Naraku's pleasure, she did not complain. She merely looked at the ground and tried to think of something else. Before she said anything else he said "Instead of a new body, how does a pair of great big boobies sound?"

Kanna looked up at her master with as much joy as she could muster in her blank black eyes. She said in a whispery monotone "That would be most agreeable, Naraku. Yes. Great big boobies is what I want."

"Good." 'This will be much easier. Now all I have to do is find a decent plastic surgeon.' "For now we must focus on finding what I came here for. Did you prepare the way for our guest? She will help us complete the Grand Master Plan with quite a flare."

"Yes, Naraku. Room is prepared for her and I have procured the weapon you have specified."

"Excellent." Naraku and Kanna continued down the hallway; the hallway in the Sesshomaru estate that lead to the basement door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sachem and his father returned to the estate with the Chancellor and his assistants. The father and son decided on having a drink on the veranda midmorning. The sun was bright and the sky was clear. The air was fresh and crisp with the scent of Autumn on the wind. The leaves had yet to turn, and the lawn was still green. Father and son did not have much to say to each other. They were both being haunted by memories of the past.

The chairs and table that were on the veranda were still the cast iron that the lord had originally picked out years ago. They were rusting around the joints and the paint had long been chipped off. Jakan interrupted their silent reverie to announce that the Grand Chancellor was going to join them for a drink.

The three demons sat quietly for a long time. The Grand Chancellor said "Well, I was looking for some decent conversation to pass the time before our virtual meeting this afternoon, but I see you are both…" The Chancellor looked to Sesshomaru at his left and Sachem to his right and did not finish his sentence. "Well Sachem, if it wasn't for your father's stripes, I could barely tell you apart."

Sachem unconsciously rubbed his forehead then dragged his hand through his hair. "I know."

Sesshomaru looked at his son with and said "You sound disappointed? I would take it as a compliment pup."

The Chancellor laughed and Sachem grimaced. "I'm not you Chichioya. It's tough enough to establish myself just by virtue of being your son. Looking so much like you makes it even tougher."

"Why would you separate yourself from me?" asked Sesshomaru.

"It's not that I am ashamed of my lineage" explained Sachem "but we think differently and people assume that I think just like you when I don't. I'm not like you, Chichioya."

Sesshomaru furrowed his brow. He got up from the table and walked down onto the lawn. The Chancellor said to Sachem "I think you've insulted him."

Sachem looked down at his father as he traversed the lawn's hazards with ease. It was still dug up and scarred from battle. The rich brown earth was visible between the flashes of vital green grass. The trees were beginning to grow up through the tumbled earth and a baby forest was starting to take over their lawn. "No. He looks distracted. If I had insulted him, he would have made that known without any doubt."

"I asked you when we first met years ago what you thought of your father. Now that time has passed I'd like to ask that question again. Do you admire your father?"

"Yes." Sachem nodded his head and closed his eyes. "It's taken a long time to understand him, but I think I do." He looked at the Chancellor with his amber eyes and the wind blew through his bangs. "At least as much as anyone else does."

"And what of war?"

"There's no going back now." Sachem reached for the pitcher and poured himself some more to drink. "And I'm ready for it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru settled on a sturdy piece of land that jutted upward. He thought of his father, of his son, and of tradition. 'I think it is time. He needs what I have to give him. We are going into battle and it will require the appropriate attire and the appropriate weapons. I offered it, but he did not take Tenseiga that day I showed it to him. It still hangs with Tolkijin in my office.' Sesshomaru then decided he would give Tenseiga along with another gift to his only son.

He turned around and saw the Chancellor speaking with his son as if they were old friends. 'What is it that the Chancellor sees in Sachem? I am surprised he has such faith in a half-breed.' He watched his son pour himself some more to drink and thought 'He is quite the remarkable half-breed. What else could one expect of my son? Even as a half-demon he is more powerful than many full bloods. Yes, he is a fine addition to our bloodline.'

Sesshomaru looked up at the blue sky and closed his eyes. He felt the warmth of the sun kiss his fair skin. With his back to Sachem and the Grand Chancellor, he allowed the corners of his lips to move upward very slightly into a smile. 'Fine indeed. Thank you, Ms. Kensington.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the day the three demons shut off the monitor after their meeting with the world leaders. Everyone was on schedule and would be prepared in time for the world wide anti-human strike.

Floors below their meeting place Naraku walked the basement searching for something which he couldn't find. 'Dammit! This is where it is supposed to be! Why is it not here?' "Kanna come here and show me your mirror."

Kanna's brilliant white outfit seemed to glow on it's own in the darkness. She skittered in front of Naraku and allowed the mirror to show him where the object of his desire was hidden away. "Hmf. You're kidding" said Naraku with no humor. "Damned Inuclan. Do they think they can outsmart me like this?" 'Humiliate me, yes, but outsmart me? "No." Naraku walked back towards the exit. "Come Kanna. We must head upstairs. Of course we must avoid the guards and Inuclan. We want to surprise them when we appear."

"Yes, Naraku."

"Have you taken your anti-scent pills?"

"Yes, Naraku." 'Double D's here I come!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the virtual meeting Sesshomaru met Sachem in the kitchen. When Sachem arrived Sesshomaru was placing the top of a cookie jar back down. Sesshomaru settled the teddy bear cookie jar head back down with a clink. "Chichioya? I never thought of you as a snacker" quipped Sachem.

Sesshomaru only frowned, not even mentioning what had been hidden there for years.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening the Grand Chancellor had a craving for ice cream. Sachem told him his assistants had bought some and put in the freezer. The Chancellor decided to get it himself instead of telling one of his assistants to get it for him. He walked through to the back of the estate and into the kitchen.

He found the freezer and opened it up. He pulled out the ice cream and found the bowls in the cupboard. As he was scooping heaping helpings into his bowl he saw a cookie jar on the counter. "Hmm. That would be a nice topper. Crumbled cookies. Humans may be scum, but they sure do understand snack food. What would I have done if they didn't invent it?" he laughed and reached out for the jar.

The Grand Chancellor never reached the cookie jar. He heard a deep voice dripping with evil say "I hate cookie jars. Especially ones in this house. They all look the same."

The Chancellor was being choked by a thick tentacle. He tried to turn around and the voice told him "Uh uh uh. No. You may not see me. NO one may see me. My time here is a secret, but I find myself frustrated that I cannot walk about freely."

The Chancellor was drawn back and felt a burning sensation on his back and saw light all around him. 'No!' He felt his power being drained from his body and a darkness began to overtake him.

Naraku finished absorbing the Chancellor and heard someone coming. When the Chancellors assistant arrived in the kitchen she said "Oh, sir, you should have told me. I would have gotten this for you!"

'Hmf. Fool.' The new Grand Chancellor smiled hiding his true identity and said "No, no. I just wanted a snack. It wasn't anything to bother you with. I'm sure your duties are keeping you busy enough."

"Thank you sir. It is rather demanding to work with this Inuclan."

"Yes, they have high standards."

"I guess I will be better for it."

"That's a great attitude, and one we should all adopt at times like these." The Grand Chancellor then took on a serious tone. "Speaking of which, I need some alone time. Please."

"Oh! Sir! Yes sir! My apologies!" and the assistant ran out of the room.

The Grand Chancellor melted back into Naraku who called Kanna to his side. He said "The mirror has failed us, Kanna."

"Perhaps there is another cookie jar, Naraku?"

Naraku balled up his fist and shook with rage "What is with this family and cookie jars! I _hate_ them!" Naraku slipped back into his calm self and said "I will have to put that part of my plan on hold. It is time to turn the Inuclan against itself and to wake our guest."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sachem visited his old room after the meeting and poked through what belongings he had left behind. He found an old photo album and paged through it. There were plenty of pictures of him and his old friends who had long passed. 'Jackson, Lee.'

Lee and Shippou had lived most of their lives together. Shippou took good care of Lee as he aged but had nonetheless become a part of the anti-human movement after Lee died.

Sachem closed the album and threw it on the floor. 'I wish I could forget the past sometimes. It hurts to think of my old friends, my old_ human _friends.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Grand Chancellor had stayed out of sight during the days leading up to the start of the battle. Sesshomaru sought out the Chancellor to update him on the progress of the communication network they had built up. The Chancellor seemed distracted and Sesshomaru only hid his displeasure because of the Chancellor's rank.

Sesshomaru said "As you see, this method is much more in line with our—"

"Your son, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru was very irritated but could not go against decorum and said "Yes, Chancellor? What of him?"

"Do you find any parallels between your relationship with him and your relationship with _your_ father?"

Sesshomaru was thrown with the question. "I don't see how any of this has anything to do with—"

"Sesshomaru. Answer the question. It is important that we enter into this conflict with a clear mind."

'You are lucky you are the Grand Chancellor, or I would have gutted you for this.' "Then it is best not to question oneself at such deep levels. I must focus on what is at hand, not –"

"I think you are incorrect" stated the Chancellor. "Answer the question."

Sesshomaru had to grip his own hands behind his back in order to refrain from using his light whip. "No. I see no parallels."

"You are lying" said the Chancellor as he stood. "You should think about this" Naraku shrouded as the Chancellor waited for a reply. "I'm sorry if my words upset you, but as your leader, and your elder, I feel it necessary to open your eyes. Sometimes these things can distract us without us knowing."

'When I was Sachem's age I was starting to feel it was time to overtake Chi-- !' Sesshomaru shook his head 'No. _"I'm not like you Chichioya." _He said it himself. He is not like me.' "He said himself he is not like me."

"That's what they all say" said the Chancellor with a sigh.

"Who?"

"Humans. All humans claim they are different from their parents, but they are not. It is only the human in him denying his likeness. Yes, very human indeed."

A small spider crawled up the curtains behind Sesshomaru. The Lord of the Western Lands said "His mother was a human. It goes without saying that he would have picked up a few human habits." The spider gently landed on the back of Sesshomaru's jacket. It was such a small creature that it only barely brushed his consciousness. It was so small that it was barely worth his attention. "But his demon side obviously contributes more to his personality now."

"You play a dangerous game giving him such power" said the Chancellor.

'He had expressed confidence in Sachem before. What has changed his mind? Unless he was only probing the pup.' "I see." said Sesshomaru to himself.

"No, I don't think you do. I admit, he is a smart boy, but his feelings about humanity are mixed. I think he knows this and it causes him anxiety. We also know he wants peace. I think he might be willing to do anything to attain it, perhaps even deny his demon nature." The Chancellor then walked away.

Sesshomaru ignored the spider on his jacket and found himself overwhelmed with thoughts of Sachem. 'He would never deny his nature. _"I'm not like you Chichioya."_ Maybe he already has.' The Chancellor's comments dug deep down into Sesshomaru's heart and awoke in him a shame he thought he had left behind him: his love for a mortal and the child that was evidence.

He did his best to push away the thoughts, but they pulsed in him repeatedly, refusing to relent. He found himself getting angry. The cool logic he used to get through every day seemed unreachable as a burning anger with himself and his family began to smolder. Anywhere he went in the estate, he was followed by thoughts of anger.

Despite the lords discomfort the small spider on the back of Sesshomaru's jacket was very comfortable indeed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thank you all for your revviews! I'm having the week from hell at work and I'm dead tired with stress and lack of sleep. Kyuuketsuki-san - I'll try to put more sesshie in there just for you...and me...and all the other Sesshomaru fans...and of course because it serves the story. Teiboi - I'll check out your story and stuff once I have some timewhere I'm not too sleepy. Listersgirl-thanks again for the reveiws and unedning supply of enterntainment. Asphyxiating Elgar- thanks for your reviews and constructive criticism.

I'm glad all of you have enjoyed my writing as much as you do and that you share your thoughts with me on a regular basis. I'm doing my best not to rush through the end of this story because I've put so much into it so far; I want it to be just right in the end...which is coming very soon.

Bunker down into your shelters folks I'm going to be dropping some serious bombs on you:)


	40. Inner Conflict

Inner Conflict

Sesshomaru, Sachem, and sometimes the Grand Chancellor, worked and met to discuss the current state of the military repeatedly throughout the days leading up to the battle. However, when the day of the battle arrived the Grand Chancellor was nowhere to be found.

As if this wasn't stressful enough, Sachem began to feel his father was losing confidence in him. They were both tense in the Grand Chancellor's current absence and he didn't want to question his father about deep rooted feelings.

He stood around the hologram map in the ballroom as they familiarized themselves with the systems in place. Sachem thought 'Maybe Chichioya is just….nervous? No. I'm feeling it too. Some kind of malice in the air. Is this battle the right thing to do? Whether it is or not I am committed to this battle. Shit, something is just off!'

Sesshomaru had been even harder to please as of late. Sachem knew he wasn't the only one affected by the lord's ire. Inuyasha caught part of it as well. Sachem tried to rationalize his father's behavior. 'Maybe he really does believe half-breeds will win and he's afraid of what will happen to him?'

The demons were mobilized and ready. They struck concurrently across the globe. Part of the battle raged on only a few miles from the Command Center on the estate and the sounds of distant artillery could be heard over the hum of the Command Center's communication systems.

The lights on the map blinked and went out when artillery was destroyed and reappeared when it was replenished. The reports from the regional leaders were optimistic. The humans were not expecting the strike. It did not make Sesshomaru's job easier, but it did take a lot of pressure off. He wanted the Grand Chancellor to experience their glory together, but he was missing. The Chancellor's assistants couldn't find him anywhere.

No one was too concerned as the Command Center was very well protected and quite secure. Someone would have noticed if the Chancellor had left the property for some reason.

Sachem had sent off the assistants to find the Chancellor nearly an hour earlier, but for some reason none of them had returned. Sachem felt better about the battle, but now he was concerned about the Chancellor. "Chichioya, where is the Chancellor?"

Sesshomaru looked at his son through the corner of his eye. "Why are you concerned pup?"

"Well, the regional leaders are asking for his guidance. I think we're doing well, but we need him here."

"I guess they could not have confidence in you" said Sesshomaru. "Patch them through to me."

"Chichioya?"

"Do as I say pup" said Sesshomaru sharply.

"Uh…yes sir." 'What's with all the pup comments? I guess he's not nervous, just a jerk.' Sachems anger boiled within him. 'Just as he was a jerk the day I was born. Just as he was a jerk when Kiku was born. Why do I even bother trying to know him? There's not much to know! What an asshole!' Sachem shook his head. 'What is wrong with me? I've got to focus on this battle.'

Time passed and the battle became more involved. The humans were pulling out weapons that they had not used before. Their firepower was stronger and their numbers multiplied. The reports were coming faster and the need for aide was stronger. Sesshomaru's irritation at the Chancellor was obvious from the sneer on his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle that raged outside the estate moved away, but it also drew the estates defenses with it. For some reason the battle moved further towards the old Naraku estate. Away from the ballroom map in the Sesshomaru estate a thick miasma drifted through the halls killing all it touched. The soldiers and guards stationed there to protect the officials were dropping like flies. When the noxious gas abated a few small spiders climbed a column in the large empty hall.

The Chancellor walked through a dark purple cloud and came out on the other end as Naraku. Kanna was at his side. "Kanna, come. Make sure our guest here does not get lost. She is not as familiar with this house and we require her to fulfill our plan."

A feminine figure could be seen through the mist of miasma. Kanna turned to face her and showed the figure the path they would ask her to walk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two of the most powerful dog demons on the planet stood over a map of the world. They wore contemporary clothing, but wore their swords at their hips: Sachem had Hikiba, the sword of illumination and Sesshomaru had Tolkijin. They were coordinating battles in real time. Things had picked up and the demons were merely holding their ground as opposed to gaining it.

The Command Center was cut off from the world visually. There were no windows and no natural light. It was lit purely by the glow of the enormous map and from the status lights on the equipment that lined part of the walls.

"There." Sesshomaru pointed to a small camp between two large military bases. "There is a weak spot here. We can easily break through their defenses at this point and divide their forces with minimal losses. We out number them as is so it should be even easier if we split up their forces. When humans are divided they tend to panic."

"Chichioya," said Sachem calmly as he moved other forces around on the map and sent signals to attack. "You can't attack there. Inupapa's spies reported that it is a civilian camp. Women and children, etc. etc."

"They may be, but they are _human_ women and children, our enemy. Plus it will break the morale of our enemy. I want to finish them once and for all."

Sachem was shocked at his father's sheer ruthlessness. "Chihioya!" Sachem sent signals for his platoons and leaned towards his father over holographic mountains. "That is not honorable! How can yo—"

"They are human, Sachem. They are the enemy! After the military is defeated the civilians are the next to go. Why wait if we can take out that many more ahead of time?"

"Chichioya! You, you—"

"Why do you keep saying that?" asked Sesshomaru with a blasé voice. "They're only humans. You're a demon now. Stick to your own kind. We need to totally annihilate them."

"Why do you keep saying that! I am part human!"

"You're a demon."

"I'm both!"

Sesshomaru "You're a disgrace!"

"...Chichioya…"

"If you can't fight for your own kind don't call me that."

"What would you have me do? What would you do if you were me?"

"I would have killed myself long ago. This world is no place for a human or half breeds."

"Chichioya!"

"Shocked, Sachem? That, by the way, is another useless human reaction." Sesshomaru could hardly contain the words spewing forth. He didn't care. The anger was a raging fire within his belly. He did all that he could not to transform right there. The world was at stake and who he was relying on to help him was possibly wavering from the cause.

Sachem was confused by his father's sudden outburst of hatred. It was illogical and very Un-Sesshomaru. Sachem then felt Hikiba pulsate. Sachem looked down at his hip, where the sword hung in its scabbard and felt the pulse again. 'Why would Chichioya suddenly lose his cool?' Sachem did not want to draw his sword in front of his father in fear they might enter into a physical conflict. The hairs on the back of Sachem's neck stood up. 'Something isn't quite right. What's going on?'

"Chichoya, I'm gonig to draw Hikiba to –"

"Then I will draw Tokijin."

"No, Chichioya! I –"

"Don't call me that any longer" said the youkai. Lord Sesshomaru drew his sword in an elegant and trained hand.

Sachem began to feel his fear coarse through him and he knew his father could smell it. "I don't want to fight! My sword is the sword of illumination." 'He's not just going to kick my ass. He's going to kill me.' "I want to see what if will reveal!"

"Be careful what you wish for pup, you may see your head on a platter."

Sachem came to understand that there was no going back. Tolkijin had been drawn and Sachem would have to duel his father.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Inuyasha lead his troops over the terrain, through the human assault. He warned his platoon to stand back and he waited for the dust to clear. He unleashed a Windscar and flattened the enemy in front of him. His troops then swarmed over the rubble killing off any survivors. Haru looked up at his father who stood on a mound of dirt. His enormous iron fang slung casually over his shoulder. The wind was fierce and billowed through Inuyasha's hair allowing it to play on the wind. His thick eyebrows exaggerated his already intense look.

'My father is invincible!' thought Haru. He looked up at his father and wished to be as great as him.

It was time for Haru to lead his troops across the terrain. He felt a lot more confident that his father was covering all of them with the Tetsusaiga. 'Gentaro will be arriving later in the day or maybe even tomorrow with his jets. We'll win fer sure!' "MOVE OUT!" he screamed to his own platoon over the whistle of falling artillery and over the screams of falling soldiers.

Haru looked over to his father once more and thought 'Yes! We can win! With the power of my father and the Tetsusaiga we _can't_ lose!'

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Lord Sesshomaru struck first, Sachem brought out his sword just in time to block his fathers blow. As the Lord Sesshomaru pressed his weight down on the sword Sachem felt the message of Hikiba run through him and he saw an amorphous evil attached to his father. 'That aura is not his normal demon aura!' Sachem gathered enough strength to push his father back. Sachem took a controlled swipe in the darkness to keep his advancing father back and caught a familiar impression by the light of Hikiba.

Lord Sesshomaru stayed back, contemplating his next move, and remembering their first confrontation in the bowels of New York City years earlier. Sachem turned his attention to his left and swiped his illuminated sword whipping the air.

It revealed Naraku. Naraku stood to the side donning his royal robes of violet. Lord Sesshomaru was angered even more at the sight of the conglomeration of demons, called Naraku.

Sesshomaru's feelings did not show and he halted his plans for attack and wondered if his desire to fight Sachem was all his own or the effects of Naraku's trickery. It wouldn't have been the first time the youkai lord was duped by Naraku. As Sachem held Hikiba for light Lord Sesshomaru demanded to know "Naraku, what are you doing here?"

Naraku laughed and replied "Well, it's nice to see you as well Lord Sesshomaru. You're home has been quite hospitable and safe against human attacks. I am enjoying my stay Muhoohahahahaha!"

Sachem retorted sardonically "You've been a lovely guest."

The pup raised his sword and swiped at Naraku. The evil half demon easily dodged the attack and laughed as he leapt with agile ease out of harms way. "Aren't we testy? Hmhmhm." Narkau smirked and said with vile glee "Aren't you enjoying my war?" Sachem froze mid-attack unsure of what he meant. Naraku continued. "Yes…**my** war."

Lord Sesshomaru stood straighter and said "So you were what incited the rebels to attack early. Very clever, Naraku. Clever indeed."

Sachem looked back at Naraku, who said "Yes Lord Sesshomaru, I, Naraku, incited the splinter groups to accelerate the war. I was the reason the council had to come together early and discuss demon dominance before it was time. "

Naraku could not hold back an evil chuckle "Hmhmhm I'm the one who tore your family apart, Lord Sesshomaru. I allowed you to remember the hate you have for your son and that you are shamed by the memory of your wife, Sachem's mother. Hahahahah! This is the same hate that is driving you to kill him now. I did not fabricate your anger, that is pure Sesshomaru."

Lord Sesshomaru was blinded by white hot rage. He was humiliated and furious that Naraku had succeeded in tricking him. Sachem was utterly shocked "How, how…" 'Am I really this puny? My father is the giant, and his enemy is the purest source of evil on earth! I'm just a pawn in the game of the gods. I'm such a tool!'

Sesshomaru's anger broke back into the cool unreadable logic he was accustomed to. The lord finally said "Hmhmhm… You aren't that clever Naraku. It appears you did not anticipate getting caught. You have revealed your plans to us."

Naraku scowled at Lord Sesshomaru and said nothing.

Sachem said "Yes…and you still don't have your heart back. That's why you're here, isn't it?"

Naraku knew they were right, but wasn't about to fold. Sachem then said "Now that we're aware of how you poisoned us with your evil we can recognize it and fend it off."

"I do not hate my son" said Sesshomaru "nor his mother."

Sachem started at his fathers comment and looked over at his father.

Naraku said "No, I know this. I also know how loyal you were to Alicia."

"Don't let my wife's names slip from your lips again, Naraku…" said Sesshomaru coolly "Or I'll rip those lips off"

"Hmhmhmhm…my lips? What about a more familiar pair?"

Sachem said "huh?"

From the darkness that blanketed the scene stepped Alicia Kensington.


	41. I Think It's a Naraku Terrier

_Chapter 41 I Think It's A Naraku Terrier_

Inutaisho lead his spies silently through the brush surrounding the human's field headquarters. It was hidden well the security was very tight considering how in the open it was. The great dog general sent in a few shape shifters for recon and waited with his allies in the brush, hidden. _  
_  
After some time passed the two shape shifters returned and confirmed Inutaisho's suspicions. "Yes, General. They are prepared for a nuclear strike."

Inutaisho looked gravely at the two beings who slipped in and out of the camp with ease. He said 'The demons were doing too well for their liking. The humans know they cannot win this war.' "Thank you for your bravery. Now we must get this information back to the Command Center."

A younger demon, of rodent decent said "If we use any of our technology here, this close, they're sure to pick up the signals. Even if we encrypt them the humans will still recognize that it is an unfamiliar signal."

Inutaisho said "Good observation. We must send someone back on foot. Even if it is out of the immediate area, just to send the signal, it needs to get back to the Command Center at all costs." Inutaisho looked over his men and women then said "You are all so capable and loyal. Sending any of you away with this information will be a loss to our group, but you will help the greater good if you are successful. That will bring you and your descendents glory." Inutaisho thought of his sons and grandchildren. He thought of Takekiku and then lastly of the granddaughter that he never had a chance to meet.

Inutaisho chose the first demon he saw when he looked up and sent her on her way immediately. She memorized the message and ran off quickly like the cheetah demon she was.

'Nuclear war?' thought Inutaisho. Sesshomaru had told him of the horrors these weapons had wrought on Japan at the end of the Second World War. 'I never thought I'd live to see such a power in the hands of humans.' He then wondered if he would be meeting his first granddaughter any time soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gentaro stood on the deck of an air craft carrier stationed in the Pacific Ocean. He was equidistant between Japan and the US. The fighters were lined up along the deck ready to hover away and shoot off to their destinations.

Gentaro stood in his sleek black flight suit with his helmet under his arm. His long black hair bounced on the breeze as he watched the newly trained pilots streaming across the deck and into their cockpits.

'We're strong proud demons. There ain't no way we can lose. The humans are done for' thought Gentaro. With the confidence of a true proud warrior he put on his helmet, strutted across the deck and got into his fighter.

Once his force was in the air Gentaro gave orders to his contingent. Half the force went in the other direction under the command of some North American demons and the other half followed him. "Listen up soldiers" he said speaking into the microphone in his helmet "I don't want none of ya scratchin' up my fighers, got that?"

A series of "Yes Sir!" 's came back to him.

Gentaro explained that he would be in touch with a ground force to direct them where they were required. They would also be receiving information from the Control Room. He then gave them specific instructions and they flew off towards the land of the rising sun.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alicia dragged a large weapon that screeched along the floor. She swung the unidentifiable weapon towards her old mate and her eldest child. Naraku said "Now, let us focus on what is important." With one snap of Naraku's fingers, all the communication in the Command Center shut off. Only the eerie glow of the holo-map continued to work.

"Mom!" spat Sachem, with a crack in his voice and shocked at the sight of his mother alive and fighting. She stepped into the brighter light of the holo-map and Sachem could see her better. She stood more youthful than he had ever remembered her and holding a long scythe. She had severe face and dead eyes. Sachem took a step forward reaching his hand out towards her "Mom!"

Sesshomaru grabbed his son by the clothing of around his chest. "That thing is not your mother. Smell her. Do not be deceived by your eyes."

Sachem sniffed the air hoping against all odds that the woman before them was Alicia. It wasn't. "She's human, who…how?"

"Naraku, now that your farce has been discovered explain yourself. How did you accomplish this mockery?"

Naraku's smile spread across his face like oil. "Smell her again, Sesshomaru. Smell her again."

Sesshomaru reluctantly did so. "Naraku, you are vile and disgusting. How did you make this thing smell so similar to Ms. Kensington?"

"I couldn't find your precious Ms. Kensington. You did well hiding her grave, though I don't think the rest of her family would appreciate it. Then I thought that Al was always sort of an odd woman, having no family. I went and did some digging…hm hm hm. Literally. Lord Sesshomaru, meet Alicia's twin sister, Joyce."

Joyce dragged the large blade of the scythe across the concrete and made a large gouge in the ground. She clanked the pointed end of the blade and hooked it into the ground. The sound was loud and ominous.

Sesshomaru said "This is ridiculous."

"Joyce?" said Sachem. 'My mother had a sister?' The young woman responded to the name by looking at Sachem. She did resemble his mother, but she was so young. "That's impossible! This is just one of your incarnations, a shape shifter or something! When we moved back to the US she got in touch with her family again. I had an uncle, but no aunt! You lying sack of sh--"

"No it is not impossible" said Naraku plainly. "Your mother was an identical twin. Her sister was in a fatal accident when she was a teenager. Joyce and your mother were very close and she took it very hard. Alicia wanted nothing more than to get away from any reminder of her family, especially her sister. That is where her interest in foreign study came from. You offered her the perfect escape Sesshomaru. The perfect escape from a tragic past and you never even knew."

Sesshomaru said "This cannot be real" he said with utter confidence. "You do not have the types of powers a resurrection requires."

"No, I do not" admitted Naraku "but the witch Urusue does." A flickering image of the old haggard witch cackled from the darkness behind Naraku. Her wrinkled visage appeared in a flash of smoky purple light as she dropped a nasty looking ingredient into a large black cauldron. The image evaporated like dissipating smoke. Naraku said "Now that it is all explained, Joyce, tell the Inuclan what you want."

"Where is my sister?" said the twin.

Sachem could not hide his horror. "She's dead. She passed years ago."

The woman became enraged. "You!" She leaned the large scythe on her shoulder and pointed at Sesshomaru "You killed her! Now you're going to pay!"

Sesshomaru dodged the attacks and struck Naraku when he could. Sachem did what he could to help his father, but the twin kept getting in the way. Lord Sesshomaru couldn't be sure it was not another of Naraku's tricks and that the woman, was indeed Ms. Kensington. Sesshomaru longed for that to be the truth, as did Sachem.

'This is gettin' hairy' thought Inuyasha. 'I sure could use some back up right about now.' Inuyasha ducked behind a large rock and pulled out his communicator. He couldn't get through to the Command Center. "SHIT!" Inuyasha tried to find another frequency on the communicator but couldn't find the right button. He just kept tripping off different ringtones.

"_La Cuckaracha! La cuckaracha! Se No puedo caminar"_ carried over the sounds of battle.

"Damn fuckin' technology!" swore Inuyasha as he fidgeted with the gadget.

"_She's there, beyond the sea, she's there, waiting for me…"_

Inuyasha brushed away some dirt that sprayed down on him and shouted "FUCKIN' BOBBY DARRIN! WHAT THE HELL? WHY WOULD I HAVE THAT ON MY COMMUNICATOR?"

When the Cannes Cannes theme began to play Inuyasha threw the communicator away in frustration and grabbed the next soldier running by. He literally reached out and grabbed the collar of the next soldier that passed by. "YOU!" screamed Inuyasha.

"SIR YES SIR!" yelled the soldier back.

They both blinked and realized they knew each other. "Dad?" said Haru.

"Haru?" said Inuyasha.

Haru asked "What's going on? Are you hurt? Do you need help?"

"Nah. I just…" Inuyasha blushed with embarrassment that he couldn't figure out his communicator.

When Jay-Z's Big Pimpin' began to ring out from a little hole in the dirt nearby Haru put two and two together. When Haru reached out and picked up the communicator he dialed in to the Command Center and found that no one was answering. "Don't worry dad, it ain't you this time." Haru's face fell and he said "Shit."

Inuyasha was as worried as Haru "What happened to Sesshomaru?" they asked in unison. Then Haru said he would call Inuyasha on his communicator to explain what he found when he got there. Haru ran off with super speed back to the estate to check out the situation in the Command Center while Inuyasha tried to push his platoon forward.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru lost patience with Joyce and released his light whip. The whip wrapped around the blade of the scythe and snapped it into pieces. Joyce stumbled back a few paces and as Lord Sesshomaru stalked towards her she fell backwards. She then skittered back behind Naraku like a crab.

"You most certainly are not my Ms. Kensington. She would have stood her ground. You are nothing, but a fake, a mere piece of clay formed to trick us." Sesshomaru looked up at Naraku as a predator glares at its prey before delivering its final death grip.

Sachem tried to strike at Naraku, but found Kanna in his path. Sesshomaru called out to Sachem warning him of Kanna's mirror's ability to suck the souls of the living. He kept himself busy trying to dodge the effects of her mirror. "You will not take my boobies away from me, Sachem. I deserve them" she said confusing her victim.

Naraku laughed and said "What does it matter now, Sesshomaru? You have lost nearly everything. Your wife to time, your daughters to the humans. Your son will surely follow their path."

"What?" said Sachem more irritated than anything. "What, like you or this freaky little girl are going to get me?" Sachem stood from his crouching position and eyed Naraku. "I am the son of Sesshomaru. I will not be taken down by vermin such as yourself."

"That's what you think, pup" said Naraku.

The Alicia puppet shook with confusion and fear behind Naraku and did not contribute any more to the fight. Naraku, however, saw a use for her. He gripped the young woman by the neck and drew her in front of him. "Sesshomaru" said Naraku "You must remember Alicia when she looked like this. So young, and impressionable." Naraku laughed when he sensed Sesshomaru's hesitation.

'Alicia…' Sesshomaru thought of his late lover and the warmth she brought him that melted away the long cold winter in his heart. The chaos of the day seemed to melt away and a single fly flew down between Sesshomaru and Naraku and away again. Sesshomaru smirked and closed his eyes "Hmf. Naraku. For years you have believed yourself to be the king of illusions. When in fact" his eyes opened with a wild carnal anger "You are nothing more than a puppet yourself."

Sesshomaru took out his wallet and from his wallet he pulled out Naraku's heart. Instead of the round shape it had taken to fill Kagura's chest, it was a flat disk. Naraku froze. 'What is he going to do with it?'

Kanna saw Naraku in trouble and turned her mirror away from Sachem and towards Sesshomaru to help her master. She only ended her own life. Sachem took the opportunity to strike her down with his light whip.

Naraku noted the death of his most loyal incarnation. 'Shit.' "Well, Sesshomaru. What are you going to do with that? As you see I can live perfectly well –Ack!"

Sesshomaru had begun to squeeze Naraku's heart, but the evil half demon did not relent his grip around Joyce's neck. Naraku gripped his chest and looked back at the youkai with anger. Sesshomaru looked at Naraku, but called out into the darkness. "I believe you may have more use for this than I."

Sesshomaru threw the heart into the darkness. Kikyo stepped forth dressed in her priestess garb, armed with sacred arrows, the Shikon no Tama, and gripping Naraku's heart. "Let the girl go, Naraku" she said not inviting any alternative.

He dropped Joyce who backed herself up against the wall. Sachem was drawn with fascination towards the girl, but Sesshomaru held him back with a look.

Kikyo held Naraku's heart in her hand. She said "Naraku, this scheme was the epitome of your evil deeds. Creating this war was the only way you could possibly destroy Sesshomaru and his family in order to retrieve your heart and exact revenge."

Naraku said with confidence "Yes, but what can you possibly do with my heart, Kikyo? I know you've always had a thing for me. Now that you have my heart what are you going to do with it?"

"What?" said Kikyou, visibly disgusted by Naraku's insinuation of a crush. "I'm totally not into you."

"Are too" said Naraku, trying to stall.

"Iew! Am not!" argued the priestess.

"Oh yes, yes you are" said Naraku trying desperately to find a way out of his predicament.

"You are trying to distract me!" yelled Kikyo.

Sachem and Sesshomaru both sighed audibly and Naraku said "The point is Kikyo, you cannot harm me. If you try to destroy my heart, who is to say you will not release me into the world as a less tangible evil? Then I can possess anyone, maybe even you."

Kikyo held up the Sacred Jewel. Sachem thought back and realized they had buried it with Aunt Kagome. "Hey, isn't that…" Sesshomaru put a hand on Sachem's shoulder to hold him back.

The Lord of the Western Lands said "Yes. Yes it is. Inuyasha and I revealed the burial grounds to allow her to retrieve the jewel."

"You dug up Aunt Kagome?" sputtered Sachem, shocked.

"No, boy" said Kikyo. "I used my powers as a priestess to bring the jewel out."

Sachem cocked his head in confusion. "But…"

Kikyo was getting snippy with frustration. "There is no time to explain it. Rest assured it was done in a highly spiritual fashion with lots of pretty lights and magic in the air. Your aunt is still resting peacefully. Now. Naraku!"

Naraku responded to her with narrowed eyes.

Kikyo said "I may not destroy your heart physically, but I can purify it with the Shikkon no Tama."

Naraku was flabbergasted. He did not know what to say. He had hoped that his enemies would have relied on annihilating him, which would actually fuel his existence with anger and evil rather than extinguish it. "No…" he said. All his incarnations were gone. He was alone and no one in that room would help him. "No!"

Kikyo raised the jewel over her head and pressed it to Naraku's heart. There were beams of light that nearly blinded everyone there. A wave of golden warmth spilled forth and washed over the scene. Sachem and Sesshomaru covered their eyes with their arms. Sachem dove towards Joyce to protect her from the unexpected. Sesshomaru was soon at his side, leaning himself on the wall.

The brilliance of the jewel sprayed the room with violet and magenta rays and Naraku's screams could be heard over the shock waves. They soon turned to a strange gurgle. Joyce screamed unsure of what was happening.

Sesshomaru thought 'This is definitely not Alicia. Her scream got caught in her throat when truly afraid.'

When the light faded Sachem looked over to where Naraku had been. He spotted Kikyo leaning down over where Naraku's clothing lay. She pulled back the violet cloth and a small teacup Yorkie hopped out. It scratched its ear with its back leg then began to bark in its small yappy way, at Kikyo.

Sachem's jaw dropped as she said "Come now Naraku." Kikyo picked up the Yorkie and said "You've been a bad bad little doggie. We've got to get you neutered to calm you down." The dog stopped barking.

Kikyo saw Sachem's confusion and told him "I have purified his heart. This is all that is left of him. He no longer has any of his malevolent powers, nor evil demons to feul his existence. He will be of no threat to anyone."

Sachem said "But why a Yorkie? Why a dog at all? He wasn't…"

Sesshomaru said "If you even imply he was at all part inu-youkai I will kill you myself."

Kikyo said "Worry not. This small creature is the result of one of Naraku's absorptions. He probably took in this dog without even knowing it. Now it is all that is left that is not completely evil."

Kikyo left with the angry little dog in her arms. As Kikyo walked out the door they could hear her say "Come now, Naraku. I will feed you kibble and take you for long walks in the park…"

Joyce collapsed with a gasp clutching her chest. Sachem almost blurted 'Mom!' but caught himself. She leaned herself up against the wall and looked up at Sesshomaru. Her feet began to evaporate into small sparks that floated, like gentle fireflies into the air.

Sesshomaru watched the face of this clay woman filter away into nothingness. He said "She did resemble your mother a great deal."

The quiet in the Command Center slowly evaporated as the communication equipment came back online. Before the volume of the incoming messages increased Sachem deduced "She must have been held together by Naraku's will."

Sesshomaru nodded staring at the sight where Joyce had sat. Then Haru burst in the door and saw the two men standing, expressions blank, staring at the corner. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE?" Haru looked around at the displays which were all alight with activity wondering why they were ignoring calls for help and aid.

Sachem ignored Haru's entrance and asked his father "How did Naraku get in here? Does he have to do with the Chancellor's disappearance?"

"Perhaps. I felt a shift in the Chancellor's attitudes a few days before. Naraku's crafty audaciousness is no more. We must not concern ourselves with it. We have a battle to win."

"Right Chichioya."

Haru was panting and dirty from the field. Sachem and Sesshomaru once again appraised the battlefields and took control. Haru was about to call his father when a large force withdrew from an American battlefield. "Chichioya, look. In the Middle America region. The humans are withdrawing. All of them! What's going on?"

"Perhaps they are finally seeing the futility of the fight and surrendering" said Sesshomaru as he sent aid to his half brother.

"No, Chichioya it's like they're pulling out to get away from somethi—" The entire opposing demon force that was in the Middle American region disappeared off the map. "CHICHIOYA!"A satellite report was funneled into Sachem's PDA. "SHIT CHICHIOYA! THE ENTIRE FORCE! IT'S GONE!"

"What?" said Sesshomaru with sheer incredulousness. He walked across the map and stood where the demon army once appeared.

"They've done it. They've dropped a bomb." Sachem looked up at his father "A nuclear strike Chichioya!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cheetah demon Inutaisho sent out to send the signal sped through the thick brush. Her legs carried her faster than anyone could see. She past through a human platoon, but did so too quickly to for them to identify her as more than a strong breeze.

She burst out of the tree line and knelt down in the tall grass. She pulled out a communicator and tuned it into the Command Center.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sachem was approving more tanks for Australia when his PDA's alarm went off. It was urgent. His eyes scanned the message from the spy demoness and he eyed Haru who was stretching for his run back to the battle. Sachem then caught the eye of his father and said "Chichioya, I am sending you an urgent message." Sachem said in English "It is of high importance."

Sesshomaru pulled out his PDA and read the message. "I see. This changes things a bit."

Sachem looked to his father to make a decision. He knew Sesshomaru may be powerless in the face of such a strike. The Lord finally said "Contact Inutaisho and tell him to prevent the transmission. Also that you and I will be joining the troops on the battlefield."

Haru stopped stretching and looked up at the exchange Sachem was having with his father. Sachem gestured towards the map and said "But Chichioya! They need us here!"

"And who do you speak of, Sachem?" said Sesshomaru. Sachem looked down at the map at the rapidly disappearing lights. Region after region went out and soon the only lights left were those on Japan. Sesshomaru walked towards the door, ignoring Haru and said "We will join them on the battlefield. Come. There are things you require before we battle."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sesshomaru then took his son to a room attached to his study. Sachem knew it as storage room. It had a window, but was filled with boxes and cases of varying description. There was a large ornate cabinet at the back of the room which Sachem had always been curious about. Growing up, there were always file cabinets and other packages in the way so he never got a chance to look inside.

Sachem helped his father push the last file cabinet that was settled in front of the wooden cabinet out of the way. The large cabinet was a deep rich wood, dulled from time. There were hints of golden paint that depicted patterns of Chrysanthemums and thorny leaves.

Sesshomaru nodded at Sachem, acknowledging him then said "I have called you here to give you something. Something of mine."

Sachem bowed and said "Thank you Chichioya. Whatever it is I'm sure it's—"

Sachem's words were stifled when his father revealed what was inside. Sachem gaped at the article that hung in the cabinet. Sesshomaru said "This was mine during my days as a warrior."

In the cabinet was Sesshomaru's old armor resting on a black felt mannequin. Sachem was struck by the asymmetry of the armor's shoulder plate and in what brilliant condition it was in. Over the mannequins bare shoulder was a large golden yellow and violet cloth. 'The colors of royalty' thought Sachem.

Sachem responded "This armor is ancient. Our family reaches back to the beginning of time! I am part of something so grand, I don't feel I deserve it, Chichioya."

Sesshomaru said "Believe it pup." Sesshomaru pulled out a deep box and opened the cover. A large piece of fur was tucked neatly away from the effects of time.

"It's your fluffy!" said Sachem with a bit of excitement.

Sesshomaru was not amused and bent over to pick up the fur. He slid it over his shoulder and it seemed to fit itself into place. "You will have to get your own. As I and my father explained the fur of the albino dragon is a right of passage." His father had not cut his hair in a few days and was growing a little long. Sesshomaru said "Here. This is for you."

Sesshomaru handed his son a large wooden box ornately decorated with a diamond and flower pattern Sachem had seen his father wear before. "That pattern is your family mon." Sachem rested the box on a nearby waist high file cabinet and carefully slid the top off. Inside was a red and white kimono made of a surprisingly durable silk.

He lifted it out of the box and held it up so he could see it. The shoulders and the tips of the sleeves were a scarlet red decorated with his family's mon. "Mon is like our family crest, right?" 

"Correct."

"This is brilliant, Chichioya. Thank you." Sachem bowed deeply.

"There is more. Put it on and I will show you the rest of the gift."

A little while later Sachem stood with his kimono and armor.

"I don't know if I can accept all this Chichioya. It's quite a gift" said Sachem, impressed by his own appearance.

"No, it is only what is rightfully yours. You are my son and should appear brilliant on the world's stage. You are not ready yet." Sesshomaru handed Sachem Hikiba then showed him how to place the sword in his obi so it would not fall.

Sesshomaru gave Hikiba one last nudge into place and he met Sachem's eyes. "I'm ready Chichioya" said Sachem.

"No. Not yet." Sesshomaru then held out Tenseiga to him with both hands. "From my father to me, from me to you. It is the sword of healing, Tenseiga."

Sachem took the sword with both hands and bowed deeply. "Thank you Chichoya. This is how I had hoped you would present it to me."

"My only regret is that Tenseiga is the useless sword…"

"Chichioya, I don't know why you say that. It has amazing abilities!" said Sachem.

"If those amazing abilities decide to surface, you may see how futile it is to use it."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Haru saw a light blinking on the now quiet console.

An urgent message began to blare from Inuyasha for back up. "SESSHOMARU! WE NEED ALL OF Y'ALL TO COME OUT HERE! WE NEED YER FREAKIN' BACK UP!"

Haru pressed the reply button and heard lots of noise and interference on the other end. He knew his father was there and yelled "DAD! THEY'RE GONE! THEY'RE COMIN OUT THERE THOUGH! I THINK THEY'RE HEADED TO THE BATTLEFIELD!"

On the other end Inuyasha's heart sank. He knew Sesshomaru and Sachem would never abandon their post unless there was nothing there that they could do. He hoped it was because the rest of the world was being overtaken by demons and not the other way around. He called back his troops and told them they were about to regroup.

He spoke into the communicator and told Haru "Son, just let them know their help will…" Inuyasha bit his lip annoyed his big brother was going to come in and save them. 'I hate askin' fer help. 'Specially from that pompous jackass.' Inuyasha saw one of his soldiers cut down by the humans powerful firepower. 'Ain't no time to let my pride get in the way…'

"Dad?" said Haru, not sure if his father was still on the other end.

"Tell 'em their help would be…welcomed."

Inuyasha cut off the transmission and Haru turned to find Sachem and Sesshomaru had joined him in the Command Center again. His eyes went wide as he took in his relatives who were dressed for battle.

Sachem said "Haru, I think you should go outside and search the skies for flying pigs."

Haru said "Huh?"

Sachem smiled and said "It was a joke. Your father just asked for help…? Pigs flying…?" Sachem waved away the comment and said "We're headed out. Are you coming?"

Haru looked at his cousin and then at his uncle. Sesshomaru was wearing a white kimono with red decorations. When his uncle turned to leave he saw a brilliant red bird on the back while the feathers spilled down the back and over on shoulder. The armor that Sesshomaru wore was similar to what Sachem was wearing and covered most of the decoration on the front and was tied with a scarlet obi which faded to a deep golden yellow on the tie and tips.

As Haru approached his two relatives he saw a white on white pattern flickering in the minimal light on the tip Sesshomaru's wide sleeves. It appeared to be the same flower pattern that Sachem was wearing. The large spikes from his armor shined and his fur shimmered in what little light was available.

Sachem waited for his cousin who asked "Where'd he get that get up? And you where'd you get that?"

Sachem said "My father gave this to me. He told me he used to wear it. I don't know why. White? In battle? I hope I don't get it too filthy."

"And your dad's?"

"He said my mother gave it to him before he died."

"You mean _she_."

"Hm?" 

"You said before _he_ died. I think you meant before yer mom passed" said Haru.

"Oh! Of course" said Sachem not aware of his slip.


	42. Tenseiga A Useless Sword

Tenseiga, A Useless Sword

The dog demons congregated in a foxhole around a conventional paper map and created a strategy. Inuyasha would be the center of it all. He would give Gentaro direction in the air as Sachem, Sesshomaru, and Haru led what troops were left on the ground. Inuyasha planned to keep the battle on track by keeping a tight offensive line and relying on his family's instinct for battle. The demons dispersed and took control of platoons already embroiled in conflict.

Sachem rested his hand on Tensiega as he marched 'How could Chichioya really feel it is so useless?' Then the sword began to shudder. "CHICHOYA!" yelled Sachem to draw his father's attention. 'He said the sword had been quiet for years, but now it's speaking to me!' All the demons looked on in amazement as Sachem gripped the rattling sword and drew it from its scabbard.

An artillery assault from the ongoing battle suddenly interrupted the scene and sent some of the demon soldiers straight to the afterlife.

"DAMN HUMANS COME FROM FREAKIN' NO WHERE!" yelled Inuyasha as he whipped out Tetsusaiga and brought to his hip.

Sachem looked at his uncle's sword and felt twangs of envy in his heart. 'That sword is amazing. To think I once held it in my possession and so easily gave it up…No, the Tenseiga is more amazing. Any sword can kill, not every sword can bring dead souls back to the land of the living.'

As Sesshomaru lead his troops into battle Sachem walked over to a group of his fallen comrades and used the throbbing sword to cut away the messengers from the afterlife to revive them. He turned to another group of his men and watched over his shoulder as his comrades marveled at their revival. But to Sachem's dismay the first thing they did was pick up their weapons and begin to kill again.

Sachem's elation at giving life dropped like a rock in his stomach. He looked at the sword in his hand and saw the useless nature of the sword. 'It's all so futile' thought Sachem. 'It's all so pointless. This sword does nothing. It just brings them back to continue on in their pointless violent lives!'

He wanted to toss Tenseiga far away but slid it back into his belt anyway. 'It is Chichioya's. Perhaps someday it will be useful.' Sachem continued to cut down his enemies with his light whips as he led his powerful force on foot. He kept an eye on his father and uncle.

His uncle was up on mound of rubble that was littered over a large swell in the land. Inuyasha was surveying the battle on the other side of the swell. Sachem's father was off to his right leading a force there. Then the humans dove out of the sky in fighter jets of their own attacking suddenly and strong.

The sky above Sesshomaru's head was suddenly filled with the blackness of the shadows of fighter craft. The soldiers in Sesshomaru's contingent were flattened by the deadly blue lasers that shot from the fighter jets. Sesshomaru saw no other option than to transform into his true demon form.

As the great youkai did so a handful of the fighters became entangled in and destroyed by the whirlwind of his transformation. Lord Sesshomaru stepped out of his whirlwind one massive paw at a time and took out large groups of humans as he did so. He roared at the sky and sent fighters back into their comrades destroying large portions of the enemy fighter jets. Lord Sesshomaru shined brilliantly in battle, but was still outnumbered.

Even in his true form Lord Sesshomaru couldn't counter that attack successfully with merely a ground force. Sachem's men were also affected. The two dog demons looked to Inuyasha who was now in contact with Gentaro who was just now arriving and leading the demon air force.

Sachem's kimono flapped and his hair, which had grown longer, danced on the breeze which carried the scent of death. For what reason, Sachem could not comprehend Inuyasha looked in Sachem's direction then turned his back.

Sachem took note of how many of his men were dead or dying and of how his uncle seemingly ignored him. Sachem ran towards Inuyasha drawing then swiping Tenseiga to revive his fallen comrades along the way then he called out his uncle's name. Sachem was thrown like a rag doll by the force of an explosion. He looked down and saw Hikiba which lay shattered in pieces next to him.

'You stupid half-breed!' thought Sachem of Inuyasha. He couldn't think of anything vile enough to call his uncle for abandoning him and his men on this battlefield and held in his anger instead. He lifted his head and felt spray of dirt hit his face. He watched his father transform to his regal true form. The other demons in his father's force transformed to their true forms and tried to swarm the sky, but they were ants in comparison to his father 'Chichioya. You're magnificent!' thought Sachem.

He was still unable to move, but watched his father tare down the aerial invasion. 'Why is Chichioya fighting so hard? We can leave this patch of land. We should regroup and exploit the surrounding areas.' Then Sachem realized: they had stumbled on upon his mothers' secret grave.

Humans were pouring out of the area and his father gave in to the pure animalistic nature of his demon form. Sachem lay in the dirt bleeding while helplessly watching the madness erupting all around him. He watched his father kill, humans killing, those who he gave life back to killing and he felt his own heart get lost in the chaos. 'The world is ending…'

The sheer volume of death and destruction left Sachem numb. He felt his body healing and just gave up on his hopes of peace. He dropped his head in the blood soaked earth and prayed to whatever power that might hear him for it all to end. 'Just end it all… no more please…'

* * *

Inuyasha stood on a swell in the land. His brother and nephew were holding off the forces to the east. Gentaro was in the sky coming from the west and Haru was on the ground. Inuyasha saw the enemy surrounding them and gave the go to engage them on the ground.

Inuyasha was battling hard, noting the equipment the enemy was using was a lot tougher to claw through, and their masks made it difficult to poison them. The enemy was learning and adapting 'Damn humans. That's their strength! It ain't fire power or the power of their bombs: It's this ability to change and adapt to God-dammed near anything. That makes 'em so freakin' powerful.'

Inuyasha then became distracted by a sound so horrific it blocked out all other sounds. When his eyes caught up with his ears he saw the sound was coming from Haru. The boy was lying in a pool of his own blood. 'What's that smell?' thought his father.

As Inuyasha's eyes searched the battlefield the sound again distracted him. Inuyasha found him self turning his back on his comrades and running towards his son. Everything else turned white. He saw smoke coming from Haru's wounds. 'There's something in the bullets…He can't heal!' Then Inuyasha saw a bit of blue gel drip from Haru's wounds. 'I thought our armor could-'

Inuyasha felt a bullet jab itself into his side. He instinctively pulled it out, threw it into the air, and watched explode mid air. "They changed their fuckin' bullets again!" Inuyasha turned and swiped blades of blood at his attacker and settled where he stood. He saw the bullet he pulled from himself was full of the acidic blue gel. It burned its way into the earth as it burned through Haru's body. Inuyasha made it to Haru's side and found his son was past his pain.

"Dad dad dad…I'm, I'm scared" said Haru.

"Don't be" said Inuyasha calmly. He was in such disbelief and the world white-ed itself out again.

Inuyasha was completely disconnected from the world. It was just him and his son. "Don't worry, yer mom is on the other side. She'll take care of ya" he whispered unusually calm. He stroked Haru's forehead and calmed the boy enough to close his eyes. When Haru passed Inuyasha found himself able to see again.

The white light faded from around him and he was left on the battlefield without a will to fight. He took off his robe of the fire rat and placed it across Haru's body. "There kid. You sleep. That's right. When you wake up you'll be ready fer battle."

He strolled through the mayhem only partially aware of what was happening.

Gentaro took the air force away from Sachem and Lord Sesshomaru because he misread his father's actions as a signal to move in that direction. The air craft attacked the ground force baring down on Haru's field leaving Sachem and Sesshomaru completely unprotected.

* * *

Inutaisho and his crew of Special Forces made it back to the human base while his family battled the humans miles away. It seemed all too empty and quiet for Inutaisho's liking. The secretive force silently slithered into a few strategic positions around the human command center. There silencer enhanced weapons took care of any live resistance.

A few human soldiers began a quiet scuffle with Inutaisho. He had his hands around their throats to prevent screams. Ryuukotsei saw his commanding officer in a bind and fired off his weapon towards the scuffle. A human moved to dodge the blast and it hit Inutaisho right in the chest.

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru gave his all and succeeded in vanquishing his enemy. He quickly transformed back to his human form and found his wounds would not heal so easily. 'Dammit! ' he thought 'Perhaps some extended rest—' and a searing pain soared through his body cutting off any hope of rest or recovery.

Sachem could see the battle moving south, leaving the dead and injured behind. Sachem was lucky enough to dodge the deadly human bullets and soon healed from his injuries and was at his father's side.

Lord Sesshomaru was comforted to see his son uninjured "My…son…" Lord Sesshomaru wished for death. He wished to be with Alicia again. It saddened him to leave his boy, so young a mere pup by demon years, but just over a century by human ones.

* * *

Inutaisho sat upright with his head down. The two humans were left as mere fleshy shreds off in the bushes. The world seemed very far away to Inutaisho. He blinked and felt foggy. He could hear his men taking the tent full of human top military minds. Then he heard one of them saying "They did it! They f-ing set it off! They're all going to die! We're all going die!"

Inutaisho looked up at Ryuukotsei who was there watching over him.

Inutaisho motioned for the large demon to come down close to him. He whispered "You will thank me for this when you wake…" Inutaisho took the last of his strength and quickly dug a claw into Ryuukostei's heart pushing him into a deep sleep. Iniutaisho knew what was coming and that his end was near. He pulled Myoga out of a small film canister that he had trapped him in.

Myoga saw the situation and listened carefully to Inutaisho's instructions. He told him to enlist Gentaro's memory erasing ability and then how to hide the Tetsusaiga and where. "We cannot allow it to fall into the wrong hands. It must be protected at all costs!" Inutaisho then spat up a large black pearl. "Do not place this in my mouth when I die, but in the eye of my second born."

Myoga understood and took his instructions to heart.

* * *

One more to go! I know, I know! I'm sorry, but this story is called 'The End'! 


	43. Watch Read Repeat

Watch Read Repeat

_To get the most out of this chapter take some time to watch episode #5 _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Sesshomaru lay looking up at his son. Pain, unimaginable pain, caused spasms in his limbs. Sachem tried to restrain him, but Sesshomaru wanted to touch the face of his son. He gripped Sachem's face with his palms and a searing aching took hold of his arms and his fingers dug into his son's face unintentionally releasing venom. He tried to pull his hands away, instead of endangering what was left of his bloodline leaving two scars on each of Sachem's cheeks.

The venom was not at all fatal to Sachem, but it would cause permanent scarring. The lord's fingers shuddered again and left more scars across Sachem's wrists. The father was proud of his son, for he did not flinch at the pain. He was focused on his last moments with his father.

Lord Sesshomaru passed to the netherworld. Sachem was now the Lord of the Western Lands and his lands were in chaos.

Sachem wandered away from his father a changed man. He walked towards where he watched his uncle run off to earlier. Sachem stood over Haru's body and pulled out Tenseiga. The sword throbbed with a desire to revive the young partial demon and Sachem granted its wish. When Haru began to stir Sachem turned and walked away back over the swell in the land.

As Sachem went off in search of the remnants of his family, especially Inuyasha, and walked off over a swell in the land. 'Inuyasha. You will pay for your treachery! My father has died here in this ignoble place because of you!'

Myoga hopped onto the scene as Haru was stirring. He had unfortunately found Inuyasha's body and had disposed of his remains in a sacred manner. Myoga was on the search for a substitute to hold the Black Pearl. When he came upon Haru's body he was most disquieted. 'Where will the black pearl go?' thought Myoga. Then Haru stirred. Myoga ran to Haru's side and could hear his heart beating, vigorously. "Ooooohohohoh! Thank the creator!" said Myoga. "I should do this now. I shouldn't wait for Gentaro to surface, this is a perfect opportunity!"

The small flea demon decided to take advantage of Haru's unconsciousness and inserted the pearl in the young partial demon's eye. The sharp pain woke Haru up with a start and Myoga fled. Haru sat up holding his eye "Damnit!" He blinked a few times and looked up disoriented and unable to get a hold on his memories. "Who am I?"

Haru saw a group of soldiers running towards him. The group stopped suddenly and saw the red haori Inuyasha had left with Haru. One of the soldiers walked forward and dropped to one knee next to the sitting partial demon. "Sir, Commander Inuyasha, Sir!"

'Inuyasha?' thought Haru. 'Is that my name? It sounds familiar…' Haru came back to the soldier who was holding an extra helmet.

The soldier bowed his head while gripping the helmet. "Sir, Commander, Sir, it…it is my duty to report to you sir that…Your son, Gentaro, fought valiantly and honorably. I am convinced sir that it was his engineering that helped us win this war." The soldier looked up and said "Yes, sir, we have gotten reports that we have won. Most of the humans have retreated, but another inevitable strike is expected, suspected to be a nuclear attack. This intel has come from Inutaisho himself sir. His…whereabouts are unknown at this time, sir."

Haru looked away form the soldier still trying to remember what had happened 'I'm Inuyasha, Gentaro? Who…Who was that? Who am I? Inutaisho?'

"Sir, your father, Inutaisho, and Gentaro will go down in history sir as…" The soldier handed the helmet under his arm to Inuyasha.

Haru stood and put on the red haori that was in his lap. He wasn't listening to what he solider was saying but thinking about what all this meant. The haori seemed a little big, but thought 'Maybe it's supposed to be? Whatever, I'm a commander, I've got to lead these troops regardless of my losses, even if my losses consist of my memories.' Haru looked at the troops who all looked to him for leadership. 'I have a feelin' I've done this before! I can do it again!'

The soldier ended his speech with "I regret to inform you sir that we cannot find your youngest son. He may still be out on the field, Sir."

Who they all believed to be Commander Inuyasha, took the helmet and looked at it's shiny black surface. He saw himself and twitched his canine ears. Haru handed the helmet back to the soldier. "Use it as a grave marker. Gentaro always did love to fly" 'I'm guessing. This kid was a pilot after all.'

"Yes sir!" said the soldier. "I'm sorry sir for your personal loss, however I did receive reports of your brother on the battlefield!"

"My brother?" asked Haru. 'Is my entire freakin' family in the military?'

"Yes sir. He was spotted just now walking across the battlefield among the remains of the great demons who gave their lives for the cause." The wind began to blow hard and all the soldiers fled. "Sir! It's coming! Run for cover! The humans are trying one last time to destroy us with a nuclear strike! Come with us! We have shelter!"

Haru followed the soldiers convinced he was this Commander Inuyasha and followed them into their meager shelter.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sachem had seen some soldiers running across the field as he surveyed the damage done to his lands and people. He walked back and sat next to his father on the battlefield and wondered what he was to do with his fathers remians. 'Chichioya cannot stay here, he has done too much for demon kind to simply rot away on a battlefield.'

Then he felt a burning wind began to pick up and sensed destruction headed his way. Sesshomaru's body did not disintegrate as Kagura's had, but rather, it began to change into its true form. Sachem found his father's 'fluffy' wrapped itself around his own arm. "What the…?"

As Sesshomaru began to grow into what he truly was Sachem ran for his life. The enormous body shielded him from the intense burning wind that was soon over taking the countryside. Sachem nearly tripped on a large rock, and noted it was not a rock, but Jakan. He grabbed Jakan and carried him to a cave where they took shelter.

From the cave Sachem watched what looked like the end of the world. He observed the sky taking on an orange and red tinge. The night was long and Jakan was delirious from his injuries. Then morning came. Sachem decided to leave the shelter of the cave to explore. He looked back behind himself and saw Jakan having fallen into a deep slumber.

Sachem thought 'Before, during his fitful sleep he had mistaken me for my father. Jakan looked up for a moment and said '_Lord Sesshomaru? I knew you'd never die!_'

'Perhaps I am. My body at this point is more Lord Sesshomaru than Alicia Kensington. So what did I say? '_Of course fool Did you think that swine could destroy me?' _

'_No of course not! What of your son milord? Has your line survived?'_

'I merely gave him an angry look and walked to the edge of the cave. He lapsed back into unconsciousness. He is convinced Lord Sesshomaru is still alive, furthermore that I am him.'

Sachem looked at the impish toad demon and saw him resting peacefully. 'He will live and we will meet again some day. For now, I must move on and see what has happened to my lands.'

Sachem left the security of the cave and walked out among what was left of nature. The smells in the air spoke of total destruction and death.

The skies were red now and being eclipsed by a thick black cloud. Sachem walked across baron plains and rivers of fire and overhead a thick black cloud began to rain down heavy soot and an unnatural foul scent. 'They did it. They really did it. They've destroyed themselves in attempt to destroy us. They've dropped the most powerful weapons in hopes it would destroy us. "Foolish humans." 'Why? Why did they destroy everything?'

An anger and resentment for humanity festered in the new Lord Sesshomaru for their foolish actions.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Over the centuries of solitude Sachem continued to wander. He did not have need for food nor water and continued on watching the Earth heal itself and time taking its course. During this time the scars on his face and body smoothed to sets of two sharp stripes.

He visited his mother's grave site. Somehow the tree she was buried under was still alive. It stood full of lush greenery as if time could not touch it. A millennia or two passed and during that time Sachem would fall into deep reflection. He longed to be part of his family again and desired the Tetsusaiga. 'If I had Tetsusaiga I could prevent something like that from ever happening again. Tenseiga is truly a useless sword.'

During this time, Sachem did indeed meet up with Jakan again. The toad caught on that Sesshomaru was really Sachem. Jakan explained to the pup that since the great youkai had passed on that Sachem was now the Lord Sesshomaru and he would call him that until his dying days.

Sachem replied by saying "_This_ Sesshomaru is comfortable with that idea."

One day Sachem decided to try and sleep. It had been so long since he had done such a thing. He looked at the quiet natural scene that surrounded him. He told Jakan to stand guard and took a nap. When he woke up it was because fur from his own tail was tickling his snout. 'Tail? Fur? Snout?'

Sachem found his body in a pure demon form. He was a white dog, like his father, his sister, and his grandfather before them. His demon transformation was now complete. The doctor had told him years before that it was done, but Sachem did not truly feel like a demon while trapped in a human form. 'Now how do I turn back?' It took a few more years for Sachem to learn to control it, but he did.

Humans began to come about again. Cultures formed and Sachem watched it all under the guise of his father's name. Some time later he heard an angry jilted priestess had nailed a half demon to a tree. On visiting his mother's gravesite he found the half demon was actually a familiar relative of his, and the tree, now considered sacred, was his mother's tree. The new Lord Sesshomaru thought to himself 'Tenseiga did work, but again it was useless. When you wake, I will kill you in your father's place. Someone must pay for what happened to Chichioya…'

At that point in time Sachem had nearly forgotten about all the individuals he had known all that time ago and his own identity had seemed fade. He had become much more introverted after such long periods of isolation and solitude.

He knew himself as Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands. Seeing his slumbering partial demon brought back memories of his younger years and those of his family. Memories of Tetsusaiga. Something about the sword called to him. His desire for the iron fang made his bones ache.

Decades after rediscovering the one they called Inuyasha, The Lord of the Western lands stood on a mossy rock gazing up at the moon. When he finished his thoughts he called upon Jakan.

The small toad demon huffed and puffed "Milord! Milord! The staff! It pulls me in this direction!"

"The fang?" asked Lord Sesshomaru.

"Yes milord Your fathers grave!"

Lord Sesshomaru and Jakan came upon a site of tall erected stones.

"Milord! Here it tis! The tomb we'd been searching for!"

"You sure?"

"Ay me lord, the staff as always has led us without fail. Clearly it must mean _this_ tomb. Allow me to prove it." Jakan bounded forward and paused when wolves appeared in defense of their territory. "This isn't right at all!" he said to himself. Jakan looked back over his shoulder and told his immaculate leader "Milord! Success! It is exactly as I expected!"

Sachem, the new Lord Sesshomaru, walked to the center of the wolf gang and said "A fang. It is a fang I seek here. Once I possess it, I will transform myself into a far greater power. Huh. Yet, why must I explain? My power is what it is. I shall not always be limited thus."

Sachem smirked at the wolves thinking of a wolf demon he once knew. "Can it be that I am afraid? Or is it merely I know not my own limits?" Sachem extended his hand and brought his light whip to the ready. "Perhaps I presume…" Sachem did not finish his sentence out loud. '…that I am less like my father than I truly am.' As Sachem unleashed his whip in a whirlwind of wolves he continued to say "The fang. It is the fang I seek here…"

And the rest is history...repeating itself, of course.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Please be gentle I know it was not the ending you were expecting but I hope that the twist is fun. I don't have any answers to any questions about this ending. I don't know where it came from. I don't know what I was trying to say or why I felt the need to utterly annihilate my favorite characters.

Don't worry though, there's more to come. This story is the end, but I am starting a story with out takes and bits and pieces of things I couldn't put in the saga. Who knows, maybe later on I'll write up stories with these characters again and post my drips and drabs in the Outtakes chapter.

For now, I'm on to other things. I'm going to put more effort into my FMA stories that I've started. That Frank Archer is an interesting character…..

Thanks so much for reading all of this and enduring the endless nature of this story!

Most characters property of Rumiko Takahashi and the last section there was lifted directly from episode 5.


End file.
